The Enlightening Music
by DanteVirgil09
Summary: The Fourth Child has been found. Like the other pilots, he also carries emotional baggage. Over time, the Children will discover a fate that ultimately connects them. Upcoming chapters will reflect this. This is a prequel of sorts. Read profile for info.
1. News from abroad

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: The Enlightening Music**

I do not own Evangelion, Gainax, I.G. Productions, or any of the parties that were involved in either the anime or the current manga. If I did, I wouldn't be struggling with unemployment.

**Takes place after the episode, "Dance like you want to win!" I wanted to redo this story with the advice of certain authors here. I will try to make this as original as I am able to. In this story of Evangelion, I want to emphasize the emotions the Children will go through and the music that will serve as themes in the chapters. **

**With that cleared up, the character I like to add is Dante "Akihiro" Yamato, a 14 year old boy who like Asuka had mixed European and Japanese heritage (in this case, half Italian and half Japanese). Also like Asuka, a child prodigy/genius in his own right, graduating from an Italian university at the age of 11, he is considered one of the brightest child prodigies in the world. **

**Author's Note: ****Im editing some chapters before the final chapter is put up. As I might have mentioned in the story's description, this fic will later show the connection the Children have toward each other and how their fates are intertwined. If you read my profile, the information's there so...I won't explain any further here.**

**Another Author's Note: Dante is NOT A SELF INSERT. My ID is based on Dante and Virgil from The Divine Comedy by Dante Alighieri. Dante Yamato is an OC, no more and no other hidden meaning behind him. **

I was inspired by Unit 05's story _Evangelion: In the Shadow of the Beast _with Tanus Harrab as the main character and having a complex past. I also like to thank **Unit 05** on helping me on my first chapter:)

**Chapter 1**

**The news from abroad**

Rome, the queen of cities as it was called in her glory years. After Second Impact and the brutal wars that raged in its aftermath, terrorists that had made use of the upheaval to bolster their ranks with rage-fueled refugees and build up their arsenals by raiding abandoned military sites, targeted major cities of the world in order to instill anarchy and hoped to restore a theocratic government that will demolish democracy and liberal freedoms.

After a decade long battle with terrorists and extremists on all levels in which many lives were lost, the cities of the world regained their dignity and grandeur; Rome was no exception. This ancient city still had the character of a sensual woman, not overly beautiful, but rather an earthy aroma of passion and pride. However, the buildings and landmarks of this noble city were still in a state of decay from the conflict, the Forum, Coliseum, The Trevi Fountain, and even the Vatican are only just being rebuilt to their original grandeur, while the other half was leaving behind the old world and embracing the new with contemporary architecture.

Meanwhile at night in the empty streets of Rome, a young adolescent boy wanders the streets and arrives at the Fountain of the Four Rivers in the Piazza Navona. With Ganges staring down upon him, he ventures into the fountain and begins to walk in its frigid waters. He began to move as Sylvia from _La Dolce Vita_ and went under the waterfall that spouted from the edifice of the gods. Even with the gods watching over the boy, they know their reign on this world has ended, with construction of modern structures taking place all over the city. He stands under the gods, with the water flowing down and hitting his head and body, for a long time he stands as motionless as the statues around him, then he mutters a single word, barely audible over the rush of cool waters, "Asuka…"

(Tokyo-3)

"Another day, another Angel crushed under my boot." Asuka announced, grinding the sole of her plug-suit into the floor for emphasis, "Even you've got to admit it feels good, Ikari."

Shinji nodded distantly from where he was, sitting at one of the briefing room's desks, "Yeah, I suppose you have a point."

The girl snorted dismissively, "Political as always, try giving me straight answer once in a while, okay?"

"Hey, I only care if we make it back alive."

"You both performed excellently," Misato interrupted, standing at the front of the room and tried to divert the brewing argument, "I'll bet the Commander was impressed."

"Of course," Asuka shot back, "What else do you expect from a highly trained pilot like me?"

"Perhaps a little modesty," Shinji suggested, but flinched when Asuka spun back around.

"What did you say?"

"N-Nothing!"

"Humph," Asuka dismissed him with a wave of her hand and turned away, "coward."

"Hey that's not fair."

"Cry me a river Ikari."

The door slid open to admit Ritsuko with a soft hiss the doctor flicking though the papers on her clipboard with an almost bored air as she walked,

"We just got a message from the Third Branch in Germany." She said to the room at large, "It's for you Captain."

She passed the papers to Misato and rolled her eyes at the two arguing pilots.

"A message from Germany?" said Asuka, forgetting Shinji for a moment, "What does it say?"

Misato tapped her rank badge as she read, "See this Asuka? This means that this message its for me to know and you to wonder about."

"You might as well tell them," Ritsuko added, "They'll find out soon enough."

The other woman sighed, and tossed the file onto Shinji's desk, Asuka snatched it from his grasp, "It's a report on the Fourth child, he's already refused our previous requests from him to join us as a pilot, but apparently he's decided to meet with us in person to discuss it."

"Huh, if he's already refused, why bother?" Asuka muttered, throwing the file back down onto the desk, "He'll just turn out like this doufus."

"Perhaps he might be the most normal of the bunch" Misato added with a grin, "But it doesn't matter, he arrives tomorrow."

"He graduated from the University of Bologna at the age of eleven and working on his PH.D at the University of Rome, that means he certainly can work out what's best for himself and humanity," Ritsuko agreed, folding her arms, "Perhaps he's reconsidered, he passed all the preliminary tests with flying colors."

"Hah," Asuka shot back, her confident stance wavering slightly, "So what's new? I've done that stuff too."

"But have you become a scientist in Europe by the age of fourteen?" Shinji cut in, still reading the files, "It says here that he's continuing his father's research on extra-solar planets and searching for extraterrestrial signals."

"So what," The second child snarled, "That means he's a slimy little geek and not suited for fighting off bullies, let alone Angels."

Misato shrugged, "If he's not, we can train him up, with the threat of Third Impact looming, we need as many pilots as possible. We'll meet with him, that's final."

Asuka threw up her hands, "Fine, let this fucker screw up humanity's chances for survival, I don't care."

She stormed off, muttering curses in German as she pushed past into the corridor.

"Asuka," Misato muttered, staring after the girl then brought her attention back to the files, "That's strange, why would Asuka get upset over this announcement? I thought she would be glad to have someone from her neck of the woods," Misato commented. Shinji was thinking along similar lines, but couldn't be bothered and headed off for the showers.

After the two pilots changed into their regular school uniforms, they began to leave NERV for home. On the way home, the two children barely spoke a word until Shinji dared to speak while Asuka's busy thinking.

"Um Asuka..."

"What is it," she gruffly asked.

"Um... I was wondering um... do you by any chance know who this fourth child is exactly? Because the way you reacted back at NERV and..."

"Why do you want to know," she interrupted him.

Shinji chose his words carefully replied back, "Well, since you were in Germany before coming here on the _Over the Rainbow_ perhaps you know who this next Eva pilot might be."

Asuka replied back, "How should I know? Many of the pilot candidates I've met were either from Germany (off course), Sweden, Switzerland, France, the US, or even Russia; but never from Italy. And as for earlier reaction, that was just my reaction to someone I...used to know in Italy. No more, no less."

"Oh, just thought I asked."

"And besides, anyone daring enough to challenge me, even from my old home will face total annihilation!" Asuka said while she shook her fist to the sky.

Shinji thought to himself, _'Just hope this new Eva pilot isn't as crazy as this one here.'_ But unknown to him, Asuka was deep in thought, she never showed it facially of course.

Their walk back home was quiet, neither one said a word. When the two arrived home, Asuka slumped on her bed, facing the floor and then looked at the photo of her colleagues, especially at one boy in particular...who for better or worse, was a friend for life.

_(Flashback-December 2014 Hamburg, Germany)_

_Asuka stood at the railing of the bridge with the ocean breeze blowing her reddish brown hair. She looked at the port before her and the city in the distance. She sighed, "Sorry dude, but something came up and won't be able to talk for the next few months. Nothing personal and you haven't done anything wrong...I don't know why I'm like this with you...but I guess...I'll see you when I see you. Bye," she hung up her cell phone._

_She took one more look at the city and ultimately the country she's leaving and headed for her her quarters..._

_(End flashback)_

"Dante...if you're the one that's coming...either as a pilot or a NERV technician, I don't know how the hell I'm going to deal with it. You scared me once and...if something like that happens again...I don't know what I'm going to say to you..."

She said quietly to herself, she then placed the photo back on her desk and and lied on her side, facing the window with the faint light of the night filling her room. She let the cool breeze caress her skin and soon...sleep took hold.

[30,000 feet above somewhere over China]

Meanwhile, over the Gobi Desert on a commercial airliner, the adolescent boy of Rome listens to his favorite CD: Scarlatti-Concerti & Sinfonie performed by Europa Galante. With Alessandro Scarlatti on the headphones the flight attendant makes an announcement in Italian:

**"**_**We will arrive in Tokyo-3, Japan in approximately 2 hours. Please remember upon landing, fasten your seatbelts, no smoking, and absolutely no disturbance of the captain. Thank you and enjoy the rest of your flight.**" _The message was played again in Arabic, Russian, French, and Japanese.

That was all the boy from Rome could do at this point, already so far from home flying on the Concorde only his music comforted him. The only thoughts he conjured up were: _'What the hell am I doing? I should be at home with the remainder of my family,' _he then remembered certain events that affected him back home, _'Or maybe...maybe I should get away for a while. But the offer proposed by NERV is a little weird...just hope I'm given the rest of the information when I get there.'_

He stared out his window and saw the night sky approaching with the stars looming deceptively close, frost on his window, the endless desert below, and his own reflection. All he could see was someone who doesn't belong to one of his ancestral roots. _'Tomorrow...starts something I have to finish and Asuka, when I get back you better explain why the hell you dropped off the face of Europe.'_

He returns to his music and going over memories from the past few weeks in his head before sleeping, his German colleague, his mother, father, his diverse family, and the fucked up situation that's happening back home with immigrants getting arrested by the police and the increasing amount of protests from Arabs, Eastern Europeans, and Latin Americans.

**Note: Video for Alessandro Scarlatti's piece visit YouTube. Name of piece is Concerto grosso no.2 en ut mineur (allegro)**

**(Tokyo-03: morning)**

The city's skyline against the already risen sun looked like hazy monoliths, clouded by smoke and early morning fog. The city was fully awake now, traffic clogged up the dual-carriageways and the people on the streets walked to work or did their morning shopping. Children held onto their mothers while crossing the streets, even tourists could be seen on the streets (they were taller than the general populace after all). Campaigners drove on the streets, urging people to vote in the upcoming elections, a few passed shouting nationalistic slogans while the others called for more inclusion and transparency.

The boy woke up in a hotel room, already the alarm clock read 8:15am. He was asleep for seven hours since his landing around 11pm the previous evening. He looked out of his window and sees a modern metropolis, nothing like his father's home, Kyoto down south. Before he could even take in the foreign atmosphere, the phone rang...

"Hello," The boy answered.

"Hello, this Dr. Ritsuko Akagi head of the Department of Research and Engineering at NERV. Are you by any chance my client? Dante I presume?"

Dante replied, "We wouldn't be talking if I weren't."

"Hahahaha. True, anyway are you still able to come to NERV for our meeting?"

Dante again replied, "Well, I might as well come; it would be rude of me to not show up."

Ritsuko said, "Perfect, I'll be expecting you to show up in an hour. Do not be late," she hanged up.

Dante sets down the receiver and thought to himself, _'I hate being punctual, but at least I won't be surrounded by tourists like back home.'_

He got dressed in his dark-coloured clothing (black shirt, dark blue jeans, and black/white sneakers), fixed his tousled hair quickly, grabbed his backpack and headed for the lobby. Once there he was greeted by NERV's Section-02 agents that escorted him last night. He got into the unmarked car and rode off for NERV. By the time he arrives to NERV, he was already becoming agitated, just for the fact that he refused to come here twice already. Ritsuko only told him of a position he would work for was defense, but he had strong convictions against jobs involving the military. Nevertheless, he's here and after going through standard security procedures, he was greeted by Dr. Akagi herself.

"Ah, you must be Dante Yamato, I'm Dr. Ritsuko Akagi. I'm glad you could come." Ritsuko says while shaking his hand. Dante does the same, "Likewise Dr. I have a few questions to ask if you don't mind," he said professionally.

"Certainly, follow me," Ritsuko said and both wasted no time. They headed for he elevator and headed down. Dante follows Ritsuko through a series of corridors, escalators, and elevators until coming across the ultimate expanse of NERV, the descent into the Geofront and seeing Central Dogma; he now finds out that NERV is far more mysterious and enormous than he first thought. After 3 minutes, they arrive at her office where Misato is also waiting for them.

"Hello Misato, nice of you to be on time for once." Ritsuko remarked semi-playfully. Misato replied back sarcastically, "Nice to see you too 'Rits.' So is he here," she asked, "Just look behind you," Ritsuko remarked and sure enough she does.

"Hi, I'm Captain Katsuragi, Head of Operations and Tactics.""Hi, I'm…" but was interrupted by Misato, "Dante Yamato, yeah I know. Ritsuko filled me in yesterday," She said.

He nodded in response, "Anyway, may we start our meeting now Dr. Akagi?"

"Yes, please have a seat," she motioned to a chair right across from her.

Dante took his seat, he hoped for a non-confrontational discussion.

For the first part of the meeting he told her his profession, researcher for ESA and SETI as a radio astronomer. Well, a researcher working on his PhD, but up to speed with his older colleagues. It's a job for those who loved seeing 'dead signals' but still anticipate for the grand prize: Contact with an extra-terrestrial civilization, or at least finding a signal first. After the formalities things got serious…

"Okay, I want to know why you refused our offer to join NERV twice." Ritsuko asked.

Dante sighed, but gave his answer, "I thought I told you already, I don't sit well with anything involving the military, defense or otherwise.

"Yes, but NERV is not really a military facility, though it has contacts with the JSDF and the UN." Ritsuko replied back.

Dante replied, "And from that, I rest my case. Research facilities must involve no affiliations with any Defense force."

"We don't control Defense, that's the job of the UN. No, we handle research of a special kind and that is why we require the military's protection from every possible threat." Ritsuko replied.

"Mmm…you sound like a general but you have a point. So why top security here? It seems a little much, even if it is experimental research.

"Well, it's not only research this involves the benefit and survival of humanity." Ritsuko said with a hint of pride.

Dante was skeptical, "Such as?"

"Have you heard of the recent attacks regarding Tokyo-3 recently?" Misato stepped in.

"Yes, but the news kept saying it involved terrorists. So, my friends from the US got images from satellite imagery and posted them on the Web to suggest otherwise. And quite frankly, I'm slightly disturbed."

Misato replied, "Well, if you follow us, we'll show why we wished it were terrorists sometimes."

Dante followed the two to a huge dark room, he knew the chamber was huge because of the thick, heavy atmosphere it had. The lights turned on and what he saw was monstrous; a giant humanoid figure with black and red armor plating staring ominously at him with two red eyes. He felt terrified but could not look away from the giant's eyes.

"This is known as the Evangelion, the only weapon we have that can stop the Angels. We already have three Eva units operating for combat situations, and this one is yours: Eva Unit 03 So, what do you think now?" Ritsuko presented and asked for his response.

Dante still shocked replied, "I have nothing else to say except you have found the wrong person. There are older people more fitted for this position," he emphacized the age gap with the fantastic situation he was now in.

"Mr. Yamato, only selected children can synchronize with the Eva efficiently. And your brainwaves from recent brain-scans fall within the criteria." Ritsuko countered superbly

So don't worry too much, you're not the only one piloting." Misato replied calmly.

"What?"

"We have three other children already piloting the Eva, you'll meet them later in the evening."

Dante continued to look at his Eva. Ritsuko brought him out of his state of shock with a tap on the shoulder, "So, do we have an agreement?"

Dante snapped and whispered, "Give me a minute." He started to pace back and forth, '_Shit! I'm in their hands now! Calm down dude...as long as they don't know your medical history you're okay.' _He thought a little a little longer and…

"Okay, when do I start?"

Ritsuko was relieved by his reply, "In the mid afternoon, along with the rest of the pilots. All four of you will have harmonics synchronization and the actual synch tests with your Eva."

"And I want you to fill out some paperwork regarding your position and your superiors back at the EU if you don't mind." Misato said leading Dante.

Both now headed for her office leaving Ritsuko talking on her blue-tooth telling the Commander the Fourth Child has arrived.

Dante who now regained his focus asked,_ "_So when can I see the Red Queen?"

Misato bewildered, "Excuse me?"

"When can I get a chance to see your Commander?" Dante said.

"After the testing, so don't worry."

Dante replied, "Usually when someone tells me to not worry, I tend to."

Misato replied, "Hehehe, yeah I see your point. Here we are."

Dante was used to paperwork, either at ESA or SETI's branch in Europe, these things ask about your profession, ethnicity, age, gender, any sort of religious or political affiliations, etc. So he answered the questions quickly without a second thought. After a grueling hour of answering questions, he was done and left NERV. He hoped on the train to take him to thriving downtown Tokyo-3. To him, the thriving city had a certain...nostalgia to it. As if the people here are trying to recreate the atmosphere of old Tokyo in the mountains. The city felt out of place, a foreign object in what once was perhaps a farming community, _'Or an Italian in Japan in order to do God knows what kind of job.'_

The train continued on its trip until he reached downtown. The train stopped, he got off and disappeared in the horde of humanity...

**-to be continued-**

**Note: Toji will still be an Eva pilot, but as the sixth child, Kaworu is still the fifth. In addition to this, Eva Unit 03 was completed early while the Units 4 through 13 are still under construction.**

**Edited: September 13, 2011**


	2. Colleagues meet

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: **

**The Enlightening Music**

**Note: I do not own N.G.E., Gainax, or the parties that are involved in the making of the anime and manga. Nor do I own the characters, except for Dante :P**

**Lol, anyway, this describes the events leading up to the 8th Angel, part 1 deals with Dante meeting up with the pilots and Shinji's friends. Still new in writing full length stories, so be patient with me, my writing ****will**** improve. **

**Chapter.2**

**Colleagues meet**

"And so during the ten year period following Second Impact, various nations from the Middle-East targeted countries in the West in the name of religious fanaticism. However, at the same time, certain groups from the United States also began to attack minority groups within their own borders; the Muslims for instance and... "

Meanwhile, while half the class was dozing off to the professor's lecture, Shinji stared out into space. He let his mind wander over what happened in the past 24 hours; he and Asuka defeating the 7th Angel, Misato and Ritsuko telling them of a new Fourth Child arriving today, and Asuka being more moody today because of it.

_Flashback __(Misato's Apartment- After the battle)_

_"I still can't believe another dumbkoph is chosen to be an Eva-pilot! I mean, is there nothing sacred left in NERV?" Asuka exclaiming her objections to Ritsuko's recent news involving the Fourth Child._

_"Come on Asuka, we're lucky to have another pilot joining our ranks. This will benefit us when the next Angel attacks." Misato said trying to reassure the Second Child._

_However, Asuka didn't buy it, "Hmph! I'm telling you, this is a BIG mistake! Why would some dumb kid come to NERV after he's refused to twice?"_

_"Probably he's changed his mind. Hell, he'll probably be quite exceptional in piloting the EVA as you two and Rei. But like Ritsuko and I said, he'll come tomorrow and we'll determine if he's suitable to pilot or not. End of discussion."_

_"Grrr! Shinji, why don't you say something?"_

_"Well, I actually think it's great to have a new Eva pilot joining us. I don't see a problem with that." Shinji replied in favor of Misato._

_"See Asuka, even Shinji thinks this is a good idea."_

_"**Schieβe!** Off course Shinji agrees, he doesn't have the balls to object to anything!" Asuka said (more like yelled) with much discontent._

_"Asuka…!"_

_Before Misato could say anything she storms off to her room and shuts herself up for the rest of the day, except to eat off course…_

_End flashback_

_'I wonder why Asuka doesn't want another Eva-pilot to join,'_ Shinji glanced quickly at Asuka who sat bored, not really paying attention to the teacher and just browsing through the Internet instead, _'Then again she always wants the glory all to herself and doesn't give a damn about others,'_ Shinji thought to himself, then notices Rei's absence, "I wonder where she is?" Shinji quietly mumbled to himself.

The bell rang and, "Okay, that's all for today and don't forget to return on Monday. Class rep if you please," the professor said.

"Stand! Bow! Dismissed!" Hikari said out loud off course.

The students grabbed their things and began to leave until Asuka stopped Shinji.

"Hey Ikari! Don't forget, we report to NERV around 4pm today, so don't forget," Asuka said forcefully

"Wait, I though testing will be done tonight," Shinji said, sounding confused.

"Well I got an e-mail from Dr. Akagi and Misato saying that testing will be conducted earlier due to the **Fourth's** early arrival," Asuka said with venomous emphasis on the Fourth, "And don't hang out with the dumbasses for too long okay? Okay," Asuka adds with sarcasm.

"Fine and my friends are not dumbasses!" Shinji said while confronting Asuka.

"Whatever, you spineless twit," with that, Asuka left with Hikari for some girl time.

Shinji stared at Asuka, leaving with Hikari, he can't believe after spending a week trying to synchronize with the German girl had done nothing between them.

'Huh, she could at least be nicer, or less brash to everyone. But I guess that's wishful thinking.' Shinji thought to himself while heading off with his friends.

"Who ever thought of having school on a Saturday was a complete slave-driver, right?" Toji said while stretching his arms from an unusually long day at school.

"Probably just an overly-ambitious member from the Board, it's been like this since the 80's you know." Kensuke said while reading an armory magazine.

"It's been longer than that. But who really cares, I don't." Shinji said, with an even gloomier attitude than usual.

"Hey Ikari, what's eating you?" Toji asked out of concern.

"Nothing much just Asuka being a pain, that's all." Shinji replied.

"Seriously, I don't know how you can stand her? She really is a mega-bitch." Kensuke said with venom for the Second Child.

"Well, I have to! We do work and live together, remember?"

"You know what, we feel sorry for you," both Kensuke and Toji said while crossing their arms and shaking their heads to emphasize their point.

Shinji just nodded and sighed, 'Heh, you don't have to tell me twice,' as he thought to himself.

"But look on the bright side man, when this whole thing with the Angels is over, she'll go back to _Deutschland _and we'll never have to see her again." Toji said, trying to cheer up Shinji.

However, Shinji remained skeptical, "How do you figure?"

"Well, uh…" Toji struggled to find an answer but couldn't.

They put the Asuka issue aside for the moment and headed for a simple eating-joint. They got there and ordered three plates of okonomiyaki, Toji's favorite dish. They began eating and enjoyed themselves as with the other customers. While they ate, a guy their age sat down next to them; after wandering the city since morning (and playing some games at the arcades), he was starving.

"One with everything," he ordered and sounded fatigued, "You got it," the cook gruffly said.

Toji noticed the dude, "You're from Kyoto," the boy looked at Toji, "My accent gave it away," he asked with a smirk.

Toji shrugged his shoulders, "A little. So what brings you to Tokyo-3," he asked after swallowing his mouthful.

The guy shrugged his shoulders, "On a whim. Didn't plan it, I just came 'cause I felt like it."

The cook presented the kid's order, "Here you go kid," he accepted the plate, "Thanks man. This is what I need right now," and began to devour the savory okonomiyaki and the three resumed eating theirs. After a few minutes, the four teens were done...

"You must've been really hungry huh," Toji said, commenting on the kid's empty plate, "I was! Haven't ate breakfast and to top it off, flew in from abroad and have bad jet-lag," the guy said, almost choked on his soda.

Toji drank the last of his soda, "That sucks," Kensuke butted in, "Where did you flew in from," he asked, "Flew in from Italy," the boy responded and drank the last of his own soda as well.

"Damn, no wonder you're tired! Wait so that means you're biracial or something," Toji asked non-offensively. The boy scratched his head a bit, "If you wanna put it that way yeah," and a realization came to mind. He hadn't properly introduced himself, "I'm Dante Yamato by way, just in case you wanna know," and he held out his hand for a handshake.

"Hi, I'm Toji Suzuhara," Toji shook Dante's hand, "I'm Kensuke Aida," he also shook his hand, "Nice to meet you and who's your quiet friend in the middle?"

"This is our man Shinji Ikari," Toji wrapped his left arm around Shinji, "H-hi," Shinji bashfully greeted.

"Hi," Dante then payed for his food. The others did the same, "See ya guys."

Kensuke stopped him, "Hey! Wait! Before you leave, how about we play some games at the arcade."

"Really? You guys don't mind," he didn't wanna interrupt their afternoon, "No way! The more the merrier," Toji happily said.

Dante shrugged his shoulders, "All right...got nothing better to do," and so they went. They went to an arcade within the area; this one had a minature bowling alley and games similar to "Guitar Hero." The guys then played a game version of "Top Gear," with Kensuke and Dante the winners but neither could beat the top score, which funnily enough belonged to _'Lord Stig.'_ After an hero or two of playing games, buying snacks, and hanging out Dante had to bid a goodbye. The three told him to take care.

After a few hours of hanging out with one another, either at New Akihabara District, or at Shibuya 3, Shinji was then summoned to NERV. He bid goodbye to his friends and hopped on the train that takes him to the para-military research facility; for a while it was like any other day, the train cars semi-packed with workers, researchers, programmers, the occasional hired soldiers, and with him listening to his S-Dat cassette player. While Shinji listened in his private shell, his mind wandered to earlier today with meeting Dante.

But before he could slip into his musical shell a bit more, he arrived at NERV headquarters train station where he sees Rei getting off the train car before his. After passing through security check points, they eventually meet up and begin their usual 'awkward' conversations (though the awkwardness is sometimes, usually one-sided).

"So...Rei! Have...you heard about the Fourth Child coming today?" Shinji asked the stoic Rei, who replied in the same manner as how her facial expressions show.

"Yes, Commander Ikari informed me during a debriefing with Dr. Akagi and sub-Commander Fuyutski and Captain Katsuragi earlier today."

"Oh...so that's why you didn't show up at school today then," Shinji said.

"Correct," Rei said. Thus end their 'conversation,' or in their usual case, the minimal requirements for an actual conversation have been satisfied. Their vulnerability still present, even as Asuka comes rushing toward them, signaling them to hurry up.

"Idiots hurry up! We're running late! The quicker we do the synch-ratio tests, the sooner we can leave!"

"What's the rush, testing doesn't start for another half hour," Shinji said, sounding somewhat annoyed and startled.

"Idiot, its that lack of punctuality that gets us home late, _dumbkoph_!"Asuka said with annoyance and frustration with the Third Child's apathy.

"Alright, alright!" _'Geez, no need to be a bitch Asuka,'_ Shinji said and thought while complying with her, and sporting a look of contempt on his face.

Asuka however noticed this, "What's with that look, third?"

"Nothing," Shinji said, holding back his tongue, fearing a beating.

"Pft, better be nothing."

Now, all three children headed for their locker rooms to change into their plugsuits. Once there and suited up, they headed for Central Dogma. Unknown to them, the Fourth Child had already arrived.

_'If he's here, now, I'm gonna kill both Misato and Ritsuko!' _Asuka thought to herself as she walked; upon entering Central Dogma she sees the current symbol of her physically restrained rage,** him**. She recognized his sitting posture (with his profile facing the exit; easier to leave when necessary), his thick black touseled hair that covered his eyes, ears, and neck; intensely working on his laptop while listening to his music, she caught a glimpse of his dark, intense hazel eyes that hint his European and Japanese ancestry, that somehow do not betray his lightly tanned skin that most Mediterranean people seemed to be born with.

She could feel her anger, her annoyance, and her frustration rising within her. She also felt, a hint of hesitation. She knew what he had done the last time the two hung out and since then, she and he have been trying to maintain what appears to look like a regular friendship over academics. But now, with him in NERV, those feelings will only intensify...

However, Dante did not notice the Children coming in. Instead, he called over Dr. Akagi for technical assistance... "Ritsuko, how come I can't install my program for detecting radio signatures into the MAGI," he took off his headphones to hear Ritsuko's insight on his problem.

"What do you mean? You shouldn't have any problem installing any program into the system," Ritsuko said, however, certain of her convictions she checked on Dante's dilemma and immediately saw the problem...

"Ah, I see the problem you're trying to install your program through route B-sub f, good for getting the job done more quickly, but notorious for its system cutoffs. You should have tried route C-sub A X-1, that way all three computers can decide if your program is acceptable enough to install and use; here let me..."

And quicker than anyone could say 'Angel Alert,' she successfully installed Dante's 'new' Angel Detection System, which in reality was the updated version from the work he and his colleagues had done back in ESA that detected light across the sprectra, including radio signals from interstellar and intergalactic sources...but no hint of ET...yet.

"See, no problem,"Ritsuko said nonchalantly.

"Oh, well excuse me Dr. I don't have a degree in computer science," Dante said in a sarcastic, yet humorous way.

Ritsuko countered with, "Maybe so, but as a radio astronomer, you should have a basic understanding of computing algorithms and installing software in a seventh generation computer."

"**_Touche' _**my dear," he said with a mock-posh accent.

Ritsuko rolled her eyes at the accent, "Yes yes. Dante listen, I'll finish up your work here because I need you to get ready for the synchronization/harmonics testing."

Still unsure about her order, he asked her the obvious question, "Okay, so...where are the locker rooms to get ready then?"

Ritsuko then realized her mistake, "Oh, that's right, you're still new to NERV. Don't worry, the EVA pilots can show where the locker rooms are."

"Good, guess I'll wait then."

"You won't have to, they're right behind you."

Dante looked and what he saw shocked the hell out of him. It was not the fact that the three pilots were his age, but two of them, Shinji and Asuka, he knew personally. The question that immediately came to mind was: W_hy would a paramilitary research facility require children to pilot 40m tall robots for combat?_ _Can't the JSSDF or the UN handle the responsibility? _Screening through similar disturbing questions made him unaware of Misato approaching him from behind to give a light scare.

"So, how are things at your end?" Misato asked while firmly slapping Dante's back, which startled him off course.

"W-Well, quit trying to give me a stroke and we'll see!"

Misato shrugged her shoulders and gave a small smirk while moving toward the pilots for standard introductions.

"Dante, meet the pilots; this is Rei Ayanami pilot of Unit-00, right here is Asuka Langley Sohryu pilot of Unit-02, and last but not least Shinji Ikari pilot of Unit-01."

She then moved toward him so she can introduce him to them, "Guys this is Dante Akihiro Yamato the Fourth Child and pilot of Unit-03. He's transferring from the European Space Agency's Branch for SETI as of today."

"Anyway, good to meet you all. Ayanami," he said bowing his head to the blue-haired girl, _'Cute, but something's off...'_

"Yamato," Rei greeted with a more formal bow.

He then moved toward Shinji, "Shinji, never expected someone like you to be here," he said with the hint of surprise in his voice.

"You guys met already?" Misato asked.

"Yeah! Up there in Tokyo-3 near the New Akihabara District, along with his friends Toji and Kensuke," Dante said sounding glad that he 'bumped' into Shinji again in NERV.

"That's good to hear, it will be easier to cooperate and work with each other; rather than to stress over the obvious awkwardness while working in an alien environment," Ritsuko said while finishing up Dante's work on NERV's computers.

"True, but it can also re-ignite old rivalries," Dante added, "Right Asuka," Now focused on Asuka with a smirk on his face.

At this moment, Asuka could feel nothing but agitation, _**"Let me tell you something, we may be old collegues, but there is no goddamn way that I'll surrender my share of the glory to you**_," she said in English with thick determination to send the new pilot into oblivion.

The two other pilots and everyone else in Central Dogma were stumped by Asuka's use of English; except off course, Ritsuko, Misato, Sub-Commander Fuyutski, and Commander Ikari.

Dante, however, was not intimidated and lashed back in English_**, "You honestly think I would do that sort to you or to anyone! For godsake, grow up already!"**_

_**"I have! And maybe you should leave and quit interferring in your colleagues' work! You fuckin' showoff," **_Asuka yelled at the top of her lungs.

_**"Look who's talking you insensitive bitch," **_Dante yelled back, equally harsh.

Before Asuka could retaliate any further, Ritsuko quickly ended the growing conflict, "I think that is enough from the both of you," she said in a calm, tough manner when dealing with childish behavior, "Dante, it's time to go and get ready. Shinji, would you please show him where to go?"

"Uh...right!" Shinji replied, snapping back to reality after trying to zone out the fight between his co-pilots. While vaguely hearing Misato and Ritsuko discussing on the upcoming tests, he leads Dante down the hall towards the locker rooms. While Shinji waits for him, Dante changes into, what in his mind is a more sophisticated version of the wet-suit for scuba diver's. After a minute or so, he rejoined with Shinji and headed off to Central Dogma in his 'new' plugsuit, which is the male version of what Asuka had on, except with the inverse of colours (it was predominantly black like his Eva with hints of red). Once there, they got a debriefing on the upcoming harmonics test, the more important synch test with their Eva units, and head off for their entry plugs to start the harmonics testing.

After arriving and getting inside their entry plugs, Ritsuko's voice came on the intercom, "Children, we'll be starting the harmonics testing in just a few moments. So just relax and concentrate on piloting your Eva. Dante, don't worry about getting a high score right, we just want see if your readings are acceptable enough to pilot. Understand?"

"Understood," the children said, focusing on the task at hand.

"All right, the test will begin now," Dr. Akagi said, "Lieutenent Ibuki, watch Yamato's harmonics test carefully. We need to be absolutely sure he is qualified to pilot his Eva," Dr. Akagi said to Ibuki.

"Understood maam," Ibuki said showing her obediance.

_'Being in here feels...really weird,' _Dante thought to himself while trying to concentrate, _'It feels sort of like,...like being in my mom's arms, but why?' _Then Ritsuko spoke on the intercom, "Dante, we're reading some minor anomalies on your harmonics, but other than that you're doing well. Just continue to concentrate."

"Understood," Dante said, trying to ignore the strange sensations around him, _'What did she mean by anomalies? Did she find out about my condition already? No! Don't be ridiculous! It's too soon for that.' _He shook his head and focused on synchronizing with his EVA.

However, despite his worries, the children did well with Asuka having the hightest score of 91, Shinji getting a 74, Rei receiving a 62, and Dante scoring a 29. On the synchronization tests with the Evas, it was largely predictable with Asuka on top, followed by Shinji and Rei, leaving Dante last with a synch ratio of 20%, but it was enough to pilot his EVA in the eyes of Dr. Akagi.

After three hours of doing both tests, the children head off for their locker rooms to clean up, dress up in their regular clothes, and head for 'home.' Dante was about to head back to his hotel, Misato invited him to spend the night at her place, he accepted the offer but said his stuff was still back at the hotel. This didn't bothered Misato, saying she could call Section 2 Agents to retrieve his belongings and drop it off at her place; with this he somewhat relaxed, but still on edge. To his disappointment, the Commander was in a meeting with NERV's Board of Directors and could not meet with him that night.

While Misato drove Shinji to their home, Asuka and Dante were forced to take the train to Misato's apartment. For the whole 20 minute trip, they didn't speak to each other and by the time they got to the apartment, Shinji was showering while Misato was busy with work in her room.

"You can sleep where Shinji sleeps," Asuka said pointing to where she and Shinji slept on the night before their battle. Dante complied and began to unpack. Unlike his German friend, he came with only a few shirts, pants, books, papers, laptop, his ragged CD player, CDs' and medication.

"You've been taking medication?" Asuka asked, noticing his two bottles of anti-depressants and mood stabilizers.

He looked up and returned to unpacking his luggage, "Not really, but my doctors advised me to bring them along when I travel...Why?...Can't trust me piloting an EVA?" He asked sarcastically, but knew full well what she meant.

"After what you pulled before, just being in the same room with you scares the shit out of me," she said and walked toward the kitchen table, sat down and not looked at him.

He sighed to calm his nerves and made his way to the kitchen and sat down right across from her, "You have nothing to be nervous about, the meds are just a precaution...for now anyway," he said with melancholy.

"Then you shouldn't have bothered in coming here huh?" Asuka said, stating the obvious. He off course got upset, "What's your problem? I thought you'd be glad seeing me."

She just looked at him with pure annoyance and anger, only to finally unleash it all on him, "Are you kidding me? I'm forced to co-pilot with a complete pussy, a stoic doll, and now someone who tried to kill himself for no reason!"

"I didn't try to kill myself! And I you know damn well what was happening to me back then! And what happened that day was...it was..." he couldn't finish his sentence out of shame.

"See, you can't even tell me the fuckin' reason why you did it in the first place!" She exclaimed, causing her to pant for breath. At that moment, Shinji got out of the shower with a T-shirt and blue shorts.

Regaining her composure, she went back into her snarky attitude, "Took you long enough! We do have other people in this apartment remember?"

Shinji just rolled his eyes at her remark, "I know I know! And what do you mean 'long enough,' I just took 10 minutes!" He said defending his position.

"Hmph! Whatever!" She glared at him, went to her room and slammed her door shut.

"What was that about?" Shinji asked.

Dante simple shrugged his shoulders, "Hell if I know. We were just talking and she just lost it," he said nonchalantly. Just as he said this, Asuka came out with two red towels on; one around her torso and one around her head.

She had an air of seriousness around her, "If either of you dare to gander a peek inside while I'm bathing, you're dead!" She made her way to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

"See what I mean, total freakout," he said while laughing and pointing out the validity of his observation; while Shinji felt confused and amused over someone who could stand up to Asuka and still find amusement in it.

Shinji then asked, "So, um...Dante, are you gonna move in with us? Because if you are, I don't think there's any room left," he said matter-of-factly.

Dante just looked at him with an uncertain expression, "No, I'm going to search for an apartment...Anyway, are there any vacant ones in this building?"

"Oh yeah...I mean, we're practically the only ones who actually live here."

Dante was relieved by that statement, "Oh thank God! I was feeling a bit anxious over what happened at NERV today!"

"Yeah me too..." Then an awkward silence formed between them, that is until Shinji said, "Well,...good night then."

"_**Buonanotte," **_Shinji looked at him with a confused look, until he understood what he meant, gave a slight head nod before heading off for bed.

Dante then changed into his black shorts and black t-shirt, brushed his teeth and washed his face in the kitchen. Then after 30 minutes of bathing, Asuka stepped out, looked at him with a quick glare, and went off to her room. Another hour passed with him listening to his music and reading _The Hours_ until Misato told him to turn in, and for once he didn't argue. However, with his daemonic muse haunting him, he forced himself to sleep, and with enough time he slept through the night.

The next morning- 7:45am

Shinji and Asuka were ready to leave for school and Dante waited for them at the front door. On their way, the three barely said a word to one another and when Shinji saw his friends he ran to them leaving Asuka and Dante to talk...

"Asuka...about last night, with the talk...and your inherent disapproval," but before he could continue Asuka interrupted him, "Its not just that Yamato. It's just...seeing you after a few months at sea...it just brought everything out from what you did back in Rome," she expressed her thoughts and fears and Dante just nodded in agreement...ashamed.

"It was an accident Asuka," he whispered, "I know," she whispered back. They continued to walk to the front gates and walked slowly to their classroom. Girls looked at Dante and whispered things the two Euros didn't bother to listen or care. The rumors weren't true and that was enough.

As they walked upstairs, they stopped two classrooms away from where Shinji was. The two noticed him happily talking to Toji and Kensuke, "So...ready," Asuka asked non-chalantly, "Yeah...let's get this over with."

Once the bell rang, Dante introduced himself to the class and sensei had him sit next to Kensuke. Asuka looked over her shoulder and took a quick glance at her Italian colleague. She then returned to her school-issued laptop and took pointless notes on the lecture at hand.

**To be continued...**

**Note: This chapter is edited from the original. As for the story, constructive criticism is appreciated! The reason why Asuka and my character would use English is because as college graduates from Europe, English is the first foreign language many have to learn outside the English-speaking world.**

**Oh yeah, the mentioning of non-fictional material such as Top Gear is entirely coincidental and only provide detail to the story. Thx**

**Edited: September 15, 2011**


	3. The battle

**Neon Genesis Evangelion:**

**The Enlightening Music**

**I do not own N.G.E., Gainax, or the parties that are involved in the making of the anime and manga. Nor do I own the characters (except for Dante).**

**Again, I apologize for the delays between chapters, but I cannot ignore my college classes. In addition to that, I want to stay faithful to the story that is Evangelion, so please read my story, the writing will get better. And as always, constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**Chapter 3**

**Fire and Water: Part Deux**

_-Flashback (July 2006)-_

_The sun was just starting to set, with the sky still predominately blue, but patterns of red, orange, and yellow started to appear on the horizon. Shinji sat alone at the playground's swing set, while most kids had gone home with their moms and dads. While sitting alone, a boy his age appeared moving and singing to music on his cousin's iPod. Since it was a summer day, he wore blue havainas with khaki shorts, and a yellow shirt that said Brasil. Since he was singing in Portuguese, Shinji and the remaining children scattered around the park mistook him for a Brazilian and maintained their distance from him. When Shinji moved to a nearby spot to build a lonely sand pyramid, the child sat down at the same swing Shinji sat on earlier and continued to listen to music and humming to himself an old rock tune ('Black Hole Sun'). Just as the sun fully sets, the other children had gone home, leaving Shinji to complete his castle and the child to sleep on a nearby bench until his mother came._

"_**Figlio, figlio. Sveglia, è il momento di andare a casa di tuo padre**," She nudged and spoke to him gently in Italian._

"_**Hmm ... va bene, mamma**," he groggily replied back in Italian._

_The Italian mother noticed Shinji and asked, "Do you want us to take you home?"_

_Shinji was surprised that she asked him that, he wasn't used to it; especially from a foreign woman with her son speaking Japanese._

_But being the proper Japanese child, he replied with, "No thank you, my home is only one block away from here. But thank you for the offer."_

"_Well all right then, take care child."_

_Shinji watched them leave, continuing to speak in a foreign language and then made his way home; a home he wished it wasn't._

_-End flashback-_

**Present day- 2015 (Thursday)**

Three weeks have passed since the defeat of the seventh Angel, the arrival of the Fourth Child and Asuka leaving her distinct stamp on Tokyo-3. At first, Shinji, along with Toji and Kensuke were surprised that Dante the guy they met at a simple eating joint was also the Fourth Child. Differences between him and Asuka became apparent early on; First: Dante can speak five languages (Japanese, Italian, English, Portuguese, and Spanish) while Asuka only spoke three (although she can speak Spanish in simple sentences), Second: he didn't show off when it came to academics, Third: he was more friendly, but he has a quick temper, a fact that everyone learned when he and Asuka got into a heated argument over personal matters in his first week at school, and Fourth: the guys also witnessed his sudden onset of depression during his first week of classes.

Now, the class was ecstatic when the school announced their trip to Okinawa. This was what the Children needed to get away from homework and the endless testing at NERV. While Asuka went off with Kaji to go shopping at the city's fashion district, the 'three stooges+1' talked about how to fully enjoy the Okinawa experience. So the boys went off to downtown Tokyo-3 to buy whatever they needed for the trip.

"I need about 10 disks for the trip," Kensuke said while making a list and browsing around at a local electronics store. The guys overheard and thought that was overkill.

"Ten disks? Dude, we'll be gone for three days, not for a week?" Toji exclaimed.

"I know, I know. But I wanna get some 'memorable' pics."

Dante overheard, "What kind of memorable pics"?

"Oh you know what I mean," Kensuke nudged his foreign friend in a suggestive way to emphasis his point.

"I oh…OH! I get it hehehe," he planned to take pictures during the trip.

Toji heard this and thought the whole endeavor as somewhat futile, "Well, while you two might look through your lenses to capture the Okinawan experience; I for one will search for the Okinawa of my dreams."

The three boys just looked at him as if he were crazy, "Dreams," they said in unison.

"No, not dream. VISIONS; white sands, blue skies, and the glistening light of the sea, and its hot guys. It's so HOT," he said this while imagining hot women in bikinis and some, suggestive things.

The guys snickered with themselves, they knew what he meant…"Oh yeah, we're gonna have a sweet time in Okinawa!" They were high-fiving each other, well except Shinji which the guys noticed right away.

"Hey Shinji what's up," Toji asked.

"Yeah, you've been quiet for a while," Kensuke added to Toji's concern.

Shinji reluctantly replied, "Oh, uh…its nothing. Just that…NERV won't let us leave for Okinawa, because of the Angels," he said while looking at nothing in particular. Dante disagreed with Shinji, "I don't think they'll do that to us Shinji."

Shinji then asked sounding skeptical, "How can you be sure," Dante gave his explanation, "Because, we pilot 40m tall robots against creatures that come straight out of Dali's more twisted fantasies. Even though I haven't been in the crossfire yet, giving us time off would be good for us."

Kensuke agreed with the Fourth, "He's right you know! Saving the world is the perfect excuse to have some time to goof off."

"Yeah, especially with the Okinawan babes," Toji said, leaving Dante and Kensuke snickering with themselves. Even Shinji smiled at the possibility of actually leaving Tokyo-3 and having a good time.

After getting what they needed, the guys decided to hang around town for a while, either playing games at the arcade, checking out women (except for Shinji), or just sitting about and talking random shit to pass the time. When three o'clock came around, Toji left the group in order to check up on his little sister at the hospital, then Kensuke left to help out his dad with stuff at home; thus leaving Shinji and Dante. After spending so much time in downtown, both decided to head back to their apartment building. After a seven minute train ride, they arrived and headed for the 10th floor; and once there they headed for their respective apartments (Dante lives right next door).

Dante looked at Shinji who was about to go in yelled, "Shinji!"

Shinji looked back at him and asked, "Yeah?"

"Um…wanna hang out for a while?"

Shinji was kind of surprised, partly at the fact that he only invited Asuka to his apartment to do 'productive work' he once said, "Are you sure? I mean…would Asuka mind," he asked timidly.

But Dante dismissed his worries, "Nah, you shouldn't care what she'll say. Don't worry, come in."

Shinji thought about it, and decided to just go with the flow for now and closed the door behind him, not knowing what to expect. As he walked through the hallway leading to the living room, he passed two open rooms where one was a normal bedroom, and the other had two computers and several filing cabinets. When he entered the living room, he noticed a weird looking piano that was custom built to be played standing up, a few water colors, and photos of what he presumed to be his family.

The Fourth appeared from the kitchen, "Make yourself at home."

"Thanks and…if Asuka gets mad if wouldn't be any different," Shinji said bashfully and shrugged his shoulders.

Dante laughed a little more, "Hehehehaha! Good one! Anyway, make yourself at home while I make some mate."

"Thank you, that sounds nice," Shinji said with gratitude. While his host was preparting the mate, he walked around the room looking at the photos, but his real interest was the weird looking piano. He opened it carefully so he wouldn't attract attention to himself, and when he pressed a key it twanged a sharp, sour sound.

"Dante," Shinji yelled from the living room, "What?"

"Uh…I think your piano is broken!"

"How?"

"Well uh, the piano twanged instead of making a clear sound."

Dante sighed, "Coming," so he went over to look over his precious instrument, but could not find any fault with it, "Shinji, everything's fine."

"B-But the piano! It…," but he was interrupted by his more cultured friend.

"It's not a piano, it's a harpsichord," he said informatively.

"A what?"

"A harpsichord, a keyboard instrument that plucks the strings instead of hitting them," he then struck the keys to prove his point.

"So it's supposed to sound like that," asked Shinji.

"Off course; why don't I play a short piece for you," Dante then started to prepare his instrument.

"Okay, the piece is called 'My Lady Carey's Dompe,' an anonymous piece from the court of Henry VIII."

The piece started out pretty simple, the left hand alternated from the chord of G minor to the chord of D minor, while the right hand improvised over the constantly changing pattern. But then, right in the middle of the piece, the left hand moved down to the second keyboard to play the same chords, but the sound became more lute-like which entranced Shinji. When the music ended, Shinji couldn't help but clap.

**Note: To accurately image the performance, view Elaine Comparone's rendition of the piece on Youtube. She's a magnificent harpsichordist.**

"T-Thank you, but it's nothing really," the fourth said bashfully, which surprised Shinji.

"Hehehe, um…say Dante."

"Yeah?"

"Who taught you how to play?"

"Uh," but before he could respond, the tea pot started to whistle, "I'll tell you later," he then went to the kitchen to pour the hot water into two cups that had yerba mate.

"Let's give the mate some time to cool."

"Hmmm, Dante you're really weird you know," Shinji said.

"Really, how," the Fourth asked.

Shinji then carefully gave his response, "Well, over the past few weeks, you showed some really weird behavior, like Asuka. You either work late into the night, talk back to the teacher, storm out of the classroom and…talking erratically," although Shinji hesitated on the last bit, the Fourth wasn't fazed.

Dante then carefully sipped some mate to avoid getting burned, "I also take photos of the city's **_barrios..._**ghettos."

"What! I-I mean…that's a lot of work. Somebody's got to help to you," said the shocked Shinji.

"Off course, why else would I invite only Asuka to my apartment for the past two weeks? Also, she helped me to fix up my apartment, because she said it looked like a place for people desperate for political asylum."

"Okay…but aren't you afraid of what might happen when hanging out in...the wrong places," Shinji asked as he chose his words carefully.

"Hmmm, not really... I mean, I used to live in those areas while growing up."

"Really, Rome had ghettos?"

"Well, not just Rome, all of southern Italy was populated by immigrants and refugees from North Africa, Eastern Europe, the Middle East, and South America."

Shinji amazed with the Fourth's home environment continued with the topic, "Really, so why did you graduate from the University of Bologna when the University of Rome was practically next door?"

"How did you know I graduated from Bologna," Dante asked and Shinji replied, "Well, after we defeated the seventh Angel, Ritsuko announced you were coming to join us and handed Misato your file."

Dante was now intrigued, especially with NERV's connections to his and Asuka's academia, "Hmmm, interesting. But what you don't know is that yes Bologna was from where I graduated, but I attended the University of Rome and later Oxford University."

Shinji was shocked by this and a little disturbed, "W-What! B-But your file didn't say that! Why didn't NERV mention this? Does Asuka know?"

Dante, wanting to relax decided not to fan the flames…yet, "Sorry, but…I don't want to talk about it right now," so he dropped the topic.

Shinji was surprised but knew he had his reasons so he dropped the subject. After their mate was done, they talked a bit more, watched T.V., and listened to music while enjoying a little siesta. When evening came, they went over to Shinji's apartment where they can here a clearly upset Asuka.

"What! What do you mean we can't go!" Asuka exclaimed from pure shock.

"You just can't," Misato said nonchalantly.

"Well why not"

"It's part of your job."

"You mean I'm on permanent standby?"

"You got it."

"What idiot decided that?"

"This one, NERV's Operations Planning Manager."

Just as Asuka went into meltdown, Dante and Shinji came in, which agitated the Second Child even more.

"Where the hell have you two been?"

"What the hell, we've been at my apartment just hanging out. Why, missed us," Dante explained and taunted his German colleague.

"How about this, we can't go to Okinawa thanks to Misato here!"

Shinji understood immediately and just sat down in the kitchen drinking a cup of already poured tea. Dante however wanted answers and he wanted them now, "What! B-But why?"

"Because of the fact that there's always the possibility of an Angel attack while you three are away," Misato bluntly declared.

He couldn't believe it, he needed time off from work, "Shinji say something!"

"Yeah, quit drinking your tea and say something! Act like a man," Asuka demanded/pleaded. But Shinji said the very thing they didn't want to hear, "Well I kind of expected this would happen. So it isn't much of a surprise."

"So you're giving up," Asuka and Dante said in unison.

Shinji nodded a yes.

"Huh pathetic; there's nothing more pathetic than a housebroken male," Asuka said matter-of-factly.

"Hey don't talk to me like that," Shinji defended himself.

"He's right you know, but we have every right to be cross," Dante said crossing his arms.

Asuka then put her hands on her hips, "For once we agree."

Misato finished her last swigs of beer and set the can down on the table, "I know all of you are upset, but there's nothing we can do. Like I said, there's the 68% possibility of an Angel or Angels attacking while you're away."

"So we're stuck here while everyone else is having fun! Why do we have to remain on standby and have to defend against them? Every good officer knows that the best defense if the best offence! Why can't we find them and attack them first?" Asuka retorted with a solid good point.

Misato sighed and tried to reassure them, "If we could that we would do it. But think about this, you can make the most of your days off to get ahead for a change; especially in your school work. Or did you guys think I wouldn't receive these report cards?"

Shinji was shocked, but the Euro transfers looked on with indifference, "All school records are reported directly to my terminal and I'm very disappointed with the three of you," Misato continued.

"Ha, this is just silly and the grading system is just dumb. The old fashioned numerical grading scale is stupid."

Dante agreed, "She is right you know it doesn't really cover all the unique traits each student possesses."

But Misato would have none of their counter arguments, "Well just do what the Romans do, you can at least try to adjust to Japanese school life."

"THIS SUCKS!"

**The Next Day (Friday)**

The three children said their goodbyes to their classmates at the airport. Hikari promised to bring back something nice for Asuka, Kensuke gave his condolences ('So long suckers!') and Toji equally showed his comrade ('don't worry; I'll have enough fun for the three of you! Hahaha!'). The guys then went to the outskirts of the airport to watch the plane take off for Okinawa. Once the plane was out of site, they head back to the apartment.

-On the train-

"Hey why don't we head for NERV tomorrow," Asuka suggested.

"Why, so you can show off your 'amazing' Eva skills again," Dante said sarcastically.

Asuka snorted at his comment, "There is no test tomorrow 'genius.'"

"Then why," Shinji asked.

"Well, since NERV has a pool we can swim there and not have to be bored out of our skulls."

Not wanting to hear Asuka bitching for the next few days, both agreed. Dante also suggested they should head for the west coast due to cooler temperatures. Asuka and Shinji agreed to the idea as well. After arriving back to their apartment building, Dante went to his apartment for some alone time, while Asuka and Shinji just thanked God for A/C and just watched television until Misato got home.

When the next day arrived, they headed for the pool. Once they arrived, Asuka went off for the locker rooms to change while Shinji and Dante sat at a nearby table where they saw Rei swimming.

"Shinji, why did you bring your homework here," Dante asked when Shinji pulled out his laptop.

"Because, I have to study it," he said while taking out his physics notes, "There's going to be some tests after vacation."

"Ugh, don't remind me," Dante said rolling his eyes, "That's the last thing I wanna hear right now," then continued to listen to his iPod (newly purchased).

A few minutes passed with relaxing silence and the splashing of the water when Rei swam. Shinji and Dante had quiet admiration for her swimming talent, Asuka then came out in her red and white glory.

She then sought attention from the boys, more specifically Shinji, "What have you got over there Shinji?"

Shinji responded stoically, "Basic physics primer."

Asuka then teased him to get a more lively response out of him, "Oh you're such an obedient student."

Shinji got a little agitated, "Well I have to study it anyway. I…huh," until he saw Asuka's bathing suit.

She stood confidently in front of the boys, "Well? If I can't go diving in Okinawa, might as well do it here."

Shinji asked dazed and confused, "Uh…do what exactly?"

"Diving off course; now what do we have here. You can't solve an easy problem like this," she asked and continued to type away. Shinji on the other hand couldn't help but stare at her chest while Dante stared at her ass. They were boys after all.

"There all done," this snapped the boys back to reality, "It's easy when you know how."

Shinji was impressed, "How can you solve a difficult problem like this and not get good grades on your tests?"

Asuka sighed and admitted her linguistic limitations, "It's because I still have trouble figuring out what the questions are."

"Y-You mean you can't read the questions in Japanese," Shinji asked, still shocked that Asuka had trouble with her school work.

"That's right, I still haven't learned all the kanji yet," Asuka said, "Didn't have to study it in college," she arrogantly added.

"Y-You went to college," asked a shocked Shinji.

"Yep, just graduated last year," Asuka nonchalantly added, "So what does this one say," Asuka focused on the physics homework again.

Shinji re-composed himself and focused on his homework, "Uh…this one is about thermal expansion."

Asuka then scoffed at the blatantly simple question, "Thermal Expansion? Oh man that's kids' stuff," one again another opportunity for her to show off, "To put it in terms you can understand, objects expand when they get hot and contract when they get cold. Understand?"

"I guess but…"

"Look, if I warm up my breasts like so, will they get bigger or smaller," when Asuka grabbed her breasts to make her point, this off course shocked Shinji, "I-I don't know! I don't think about stuff like that," blushing madly and averted his gaze.

Asuka felt disappointed by his reaction, "What a boring little boy."

As Asuka walked off to prepare her scuba equipment, Shinji couldn't help but stare at her rear end; Dante noticed and couldn't help but tease him for a bit, "Like what you see," he asked him rethorically.

Shinji then snapped back to reality, "D-Dante! Y-You know I'm not like that," he exclaimed trying to defend himself, but Dante wasn't having it, "Oh come on, don't tell you don't find Asuka hot at least."

"I-I-It's just, umm...," Shinji tried to explain that's he's not the typical teenage horndog, but he saw that Dante wasn't going to leave this topic alone until he gave a straight answer, "Well,...yeah she is hot."

"Ha, knew it," Dante was right, but Shinji tried to keep it down, "Shhhh, yeah okay, just don't let Asuka know!"

Dante agreed, since both of them knew already how she feels about boys. Shinji felt reassured, then he heard Rei getting out of the pool and drying herself before heading off for the locker rooms. While Shinji wondered to himself about Rei, Asuka popped out of the water, decked out in scuba gear, "Pfft, guys are you two just gonna sit on your asses or join me? The water's brilliant," she then sunk back into the water.

Dante then got up and started to undress, "Well, how can I say no to that," he took of his shoes, shirt, and pants, leaving him wearing a black speedo (his body is typical for a fourteen year old, lean but toned, suggesting he either took martial arts classes or swam a lot). He then dove right into the pool, not caring if he didn't rinse off before going in. Shinji let out a small sigh, he wanted to go in, but there were two things that stopped him; one he had to finish his homework, and two he didn't know how to swim.

After 45 minutes of deep diving, scuba diving, and later lap swimming, Asuka and Dante finally got out of the pool to rest, "Man! That was exactly what the doctor ordered," Dante exclaimed while stretching out his arms, "It sure was," Asuka agreed, also stretching her arms. Just as they started to head for the locker rooms, the alarms went off. Shinji and Asuka looked at each other and understood immediately, leaving Dante clueless, "What's going on," he asked with anxiety in his voice.

Shinji and Asuka uttered on word to him, "Angels." With that, Asuka and Dante went off to dry themselves off, got dressed and head off for the Command Center where they received a debriefing from Ritsuko and Maya Ibuki. Once there, the Children were shown an image of an Angel that looks suspiciously like a human, "Is that an Angel," Shinji asked what everyone else was thinking.

"Indeed," Ritsuko confirmed and continued, "It seems to be in a chrysalis state that precedes the adult form that we're familiar with. This operation's primary objective is to capture this Angel alive or close to the original state as possible."

Asuka then asked the obvious, "And if we fail," which Ritsuko responded non-hesitantly, "Then you must destroy it immediately. Understood," she asked the pilots, all of whom responded "Roger," in unison.

Ritsuko was about to call out the pilot's name, but Asuka furiously wanted to volunteer. Shinji on the other hand thought it was gonna be his job, but he was surprised when Ritsuko did indeed had Asuka in mind for the operation. Rei then asked if she was gonna go into combat, however, Ritsuko explained that the exo-suit wasn't fitted for the prototype; so Rei had to remain on standby.

When the children changed into their plugsuits, Asuka noticed that her heat resistant enty plugsuit wasn't that different from the regular ones. Until Ritsuko told her to press the button on her right wrist, which blew her up like a stuffed blood sausage. Then when Asuka was told her Unit-02 was ready, the horror went on when she noticed her Eva was covered in a suit resembling the suit worn by the bomb squad.

Ritsuko explained the qualities of the suit, "This exo-suit is designed to protect you. This was specifically made for combat in extreme environmental diress, not high fashion."

Seeing her Eva Unit-02 in such a degrading manner, Asuka lost her temper, "Forget it! I won't do it! I won't appear in public in this stupid thing! This is the sort of job you have Shinji for!" Then Kaji appeared, seemingly disappointed in her behavior, "I'm so disappointed Asuka. I was looking forward to seeing you in action," which then caused Asuka to run back to the locker room embarassed.

"Doctor I can't do this, I just can't let Kaji see me in this awful looking thing," Asuka pleaded to Ritsuko who just rubbed her forehead in frustration, "Are we having problems down there," Ibuki asked from the Command Center, "Sort of, yes."

What caused Asuka to break from her ridiculous behavior was when Rei volunteered to go instead of Asuka, "I'll go in Unit-02," which caused Asuka to go off in blinding rage, "Oh no you don't! The only way you go in my Unit-02 is over my dead body! I'd rather go than let _her _take my place!"

She then walked over to her Eva and muttered an apology, "I'm sorry but they made me do it," and Dante walked up to her, looking at her body from head to toe and raising an eyebrow. "What," she demanded a response, which she got from the Fourth, "Too easy," and walked away to join Shinji, leaving her fuming with rage and forcing herself to calm down for the operation at hand.

(Two hours later)

At volcanic site, Asuka was preparing to go down in her Eva Unit, while Shinji and Dante were at the ridge in their Evas, preparing for what might come if the operation fails.

However, Asuka couldn't help but wonder about Kaji's absence, "Hey is Kaji here yet," she asked to nobody in particular, but Misato would rather not hear his name, "God's gift won't be coming. He's got no business here," which caused Asuka to feel disappointed, "Aww, but I wanted him to see me in my greatest triumph to date."

Then Dante appeared on screen, **"Asuka how does it feel to be dangling 700 feet above molten rock," **he asked in English, **"Vertigo-inducing, but I wouldn't trade this experience for anything," **Asuka responed back in English. Dante felt reassured by Asuka's confidence, but still felt unsure on what he's supposed to do exactly.

Before the operation went underway, Shinji noticed UN planes flying overhead. He and the two Euros learned they were there to "clean up the mess" by dropping a payload of N2 mines; as order by Commander Ikari. This disgusted the pilots, especially Shinji. In moments, the operation went underway, lowering Asuka into the molten rock. The experience was absolutely nerve racking, the pressure caused cracks in the EVA's armour, her weapon fell into the abyss, the tech support were unsure whether or not to continue when Asuka was clearly in danger.

When she finally caught the Angel, things went south...fast. The Angel hatched from its chrysalis state and started its attack. Asuka tried to defend herself, but she knew that without her prog knife, she was a sitting duck. Shinji was ordered to throw his prog knife to Asuka, while Dante was ordered to provide cover fire. But due to the magma, the prog knife's descent was tortuously slow and the bullets didn't go anywhere near the Angel. When she finally caught the knife, she tried to penetrate its outer shell, but couldn't due to the pressure and heat that provided its strength. Then in a moment of synchronized brilliance, Shinji and Asuka exclaimed thermal expansion. Asuka then ordered coolant to be pumped directly on the Angel so the shell can expand and contract. She then tried again, and her knife did penetrate the shell and killed the Angel. However, with the coolant lines severed, she was about to plunge straight to a firery death; but at the last second, Shinji came out of nowhere and grabbed hold of her.

Asuka was impressed with his act of gallantry, "Idiot...you show off."

(At the Hot Springs)

Hours later, the Children (with the exclusion of Rei) and Misato were enjoying themselves at the hot springs. And to keep things private, Misato and Asuka were on one while Shinji and Dante were on the other. Pen-Pen (who arrived by mail) was enjoying himself by floating around the spring.

"Ahh, this feels like heaven," Shinji said as he slipped into the water, leaned back against a rock, and allowed his stress to vanish, "You said it," Dante said while in a similar position as Shinji. The warmth of the water was addicting, easing the pain in their joints, extremities, and calming the demons in their souls. Even the sounds of the penguin's soft squaking added to the experience.

Until, Misato made a small request, "Shinji, can you do me a favor," Shinji immediately stood attention, "Y-Yes Ma'am!"

"Would you be a dear and throw me the body shampoo," she asked, "We ran out of ours," Asuka added.

Shinji complied and stood up to get the body soap, "Okay here it comes," he warned Asuka and Misato as he prepared to throw the soap, "Roger," Asuka said as she prepared for the soap, but instead it struck her.

"Oww! Watch it you dork," exclaimed a clearly pissed Asuka, "S-Sorry," Shiniji immediately apologized, "Ohhh, he hit me in my most private part," Asuka said while tending to her minor injury and Misato opted to help, "Ohh, let me take a look," Misato said in both a soothing and seductively playful manner, "Oh-Oh, don't touch me there," "Wow, Asuka your skin is so soft," "S-Stop you're tickling me!" At this point, Shinji felt himself grow hot and bothered at the sounds of his roommates. It reached a point where even Pen-Pen took notice of his 'excitement,' causing Shinji to cover himself underwater out of embarrassment.

_'Thermal expansion...how embarrassing,'_ Shinji thought to himself. After a few tense moments, the noises on the women's side settled down, and Shinji felt more relaxed and went back to his original spot and position. However, this time, he noticed some scars on Dante's arms; he looked a bit closer and saw the scars as self-inflicted wounds which shocked the hell out of him.

Dante felt Shinji's presence and woke up from his relaxed state, "Is something wrong," he asked, "Uh, n-no, uh, but uh...," Shinji couldn't really respond until he pointed out Dante's scars. Dante went from a relaxed state to a somewhat shamed state, "Oh the scars,...yeah I...inflicted them." The tension between the two boys became palpable, until Misato broke the silence, "Boys, its time to get out and have some dinner," "Yeah, hurry up 'cause we're starving," Asuka added. So they did, the boys and Pen-Pen got out of the springs, dried themselves off, put on their bathrobes, and joined the ladies. After dinner, they decided to turn in for the night, while Misato and Shinji slept, Dante stood at the balcony listening to a soundtrack (21 Grams) and after a while Asuka joined him and both struck up a conversation.

"So how was your first day on the battle field," Asuka asked her colleague, "More nerve-racking than I expected, but...I've had worse," Dante responed rather solemnly which surprised Asuka, "Worse? You should feel exhilirated after the battle! How can you feel depressed right now," Dante just looked at her and showed her his scars, "I told Shinji about this."

Asuka immediately felt shocked and somewhat relieved that someone else knows about this, "So you told him everything?" Dante shook his head disagreeably, "I only told him that I inflicted them, I didn't tell him the reason why I did it," this caused Asuka to raise her to an aggressive whisper, "God damnit! When will stop feeling ashamed about this? You said yourself that this was an act of choice, not out of desperation or insanity!"

"I'm not ashamed," Dante shouted back also in an aggressive whisper, "But do you think NERV would've hired an Eva pilot with my kind of history?"

Asuka just looked at him with her 'are you stupid' expression, "Hiding info like this from NERV is dangerous, they'll find out eventually. Not even the E.U.'s mandate on protecting child prodigies from NERV and other paramilitary groups can't help you for long," while at the same showed her concern for her colleague.

Dante sighed, nodded a yes and continued to listen to his iPod. Asuka sighed, rested herself on the rail and continued to look out at the countryside. With the cicadas hissing away, and with the waning crescent moon above, the night for once, felt peaceful.

**To be continued...**

**Author's Note: For the next chapter, I'm going to ignore the Angel that Amanda Winn Lee once dubbed, 'the Picasso's Angel.' I just feel that it was just added to fill in some plot hole when the real threat was whether or not NERV was infiltrated when the blackout occurred. Also, the next chapter will be considerably shorter than this one; and to respond to some criticism, I'm trying not to make my character sound like a Gary Stu (and I'm pretty sure Gary Stu never tried to commit suicide out of choice). And finally, 21 Grams was added as a reference.**


	4. Did this really happen?

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: The Enlightening Music**

**I do not own N.G.E., Gainax, or the parties that are involved in the making of the anime and manga. **

**Chapter.4**

**Did this really happen?**

Around 5:30 am, Tokyo-3's inhabitants were getting up and headed off for work. The city's immigrant population was no different, where many of them have to head off for jobs that are soul crushing, but at the same time, providing much needed cash to support their families. Although city elections were taking place today, many of the city's inhabitants didn't really care. Many felt their votes account for nothing, and they're right, especially when the MAGI worked behind the scenes and do the decision making for the civil servants and local politicians.

Four weeks have passed since the Mt. Asra incident and the pilots started to catch up on their work at school. Even Asuka's Japanese started to improve, though she still can't write for shit. But on one day, things started normal, but ended up being a weird day, no Angels, no fighting, just a normal blackout.

It was a Tuesday, around 7:35 am; Shinji and Asuka left their apartment and were joined by Dante at the elevator. They went down and in order to get to school on time, they caught the bus. They boarded, and discovered it took the 'scenic route' to school where Shinji got his first glance at the barrios.

"Is it me, or are we heading for the **_villas miserias_**," Asuka asked incredulously.

Dante replied, "It…seems so. Just hope we get to school," both he and Asuka were right, there were Latinos everywhere; even the signs were in Spanish or in Portuguese.

Shinji felt some culture shock; he'd never been to this area. Even Toji and Kensuke, who live near the downtown area, had never been here before. As they were on the bus, some of the Latinos got on in order to get to work, while conversing in Spanish and Portuguese. Outside the bus's windows, the Children saw vendors were selling savory food and fresh fruit on the streets, stores playing loud rhythmic music in order to advertise either electronics or CD's, and retail stores selling clothes to their Latin clientele. Many of the Latinos in Japan immigrated from Peru, Argentina, Chile, and Brasil; in effect created nationalistic tensions. However, over the years, many of the Latinos banded together to create organizations for fight for equal working conditions and wages.

After taking the scenic route, they somehow arrived just in time for the bell to ring. The morning went on as usual with classes like Intermediate Algebra, English, World History, and Japanese History. When lunch came, Shinji sat with Toji and Kensuke on the roof while Asuka, Hikari, and Dante remained in the classroom. After lunch, classes continued with physical education (swimming), and computer courses. When homeroom came around to signal the end of the day, all the lights went off and communication between cell-phones and via the internet ceased, and within milliseconds, the whole class groaned collectively when the A/C went dead.

'What the hell, I was just chatting with Angela! Work you piece of shit,' Asuka exclaimed to herself and shook the laptop. She then noticed Kensuke trying to access the internet through other means, and Dante threw down his cell-phone and muttered _**Merda**__. _

"I guess…that's it for today class. Hikari would you please," the teacher said and signaled Hikari to properly dismiss the class.

"Stand up. Bow. Dismissed." The got up collectively and left. The Children headed out and braced for the unending summer heat.

"Jesus," Dante observed, "Even the traffic lights are out."

"I can see that, now all we have to figure out is how to get to NERV without getting run over," Asuka bluntly said and right away, Rei started searching her school bag for the NERV safety instruction manual.

This prompted the other three to search their bags as well. They pulled out their emergency manuals in order to determine the safest way to NERV.

"Hmm, if we take the main road from school to our right, we should arrive at headquarters within an hour," Rei said as she read her manual.

But Asuka disagreed, "Forget it First Child! That road right now is heavily used and cuts straight into downtown. We'll be killed just by walking."

"How about we head for the neighborhoods to our left and use those streets to head for NERV," Shinji suggested which Asuka quickly shot down, "Idiot, it will take nearly two hours to get to headquarters!"

Dante disagreed, "But going that way, we can avoid the streets where there's the likely hood of car accidents."

"I agree, going through the neighborhoods is the safer option," Rei voiced her opinion. Asuka, noticing she'd been out voiced and out voted, conceded and agreed to the idea; but insisted that she would be the team leader. With the power out, the Children couldn't use their phones to contact NERV; and while they were having problems on the surface, personnel in NERV were frantic.

"It's no use, auxiliary circuit is down sir," Aoba stated.

Fuyutski was shocked from what he heard, "That can't be! What percentage of circuits is still functioning," he asked NERV's tech support.

"Only 1.2% percent of them: nine circuits starting from No. 2567!" One of the techs shouted in response.

"Transfer all the power to the MAGI and Central Dogma!" Fuyutski ordered.

Aoba was hesitant to follow through, "But…that could interfere with our life support."

"Do it! We need the MAGI!" Fuyutski ordered, that voiced everyone's desperation.

(Back on the surface)

"Damn it, taking the neighborhood route is gonna make this even more nerve-racking," Asuka voiced her frustration.

"Well at least we'll be safer," Dante muttered but she heard anyway, "Oh yeah, safer and walking around the neighborhoods for another two hours just to avoid imaginary car accidents! Great use of logic," Asuka sarcastically said.

"_** Si queres irte, andate! Yo no te voy a parar! **_We'll head to NERV and tell Misato what happened to your sorry ass," Dante retorted back.

"**_Arschloch," _**Asuka insulted when she pieced together the Spanish and Japanese retort.

_**"Puttana,"**_ Dante insulted back. At this point, Rei stoically lead the group to NERV.

(Back at NERV)

With the help of the techs, Ritsuko and Maya were able to search the cause of the blackout in NERV's sub-corridors. But something was bothering Ritsuko:

"Its suspicious how the power went out as it did; because if the backup generators didn't kick in, then something is off here."

Elsewhere in NERV, in a stuck elevator to be exact, Misato said the same thing to Kaji while she tried to contact Central Dogma with the elevator's emergency phone.

"Why would you think so," Kaji asked.

"There are three backup circuits, it's impossible for all of them to fail simultaneously," Misato stated that hinted confusion of their current predicament.

"So if the circuits failed, then it could mean that somebody did this on purpose," Kaji stated and wondered about other possibilities.

"Sabotage," Misato muttered, "Well, at least we're lucky at the moment," Kaji said, interrupting Misato's thought processes while stretching his arms.

"How are we lucky," Misato asked, half annoyed and half suspected that Kaji may indeed suffer from a mental disorder (that should explain a lot).

"No news of an Angel attack," Kaji said resting himself on the elevator's wall, "Yeah that would really suck," Misato said in a semi-sarcastic way.

(Back in Tokyo-3)

"Shit," Asuka exclaimed when a car almost ran her over on the sidewalk's edge, "People are acting stupid right now!"

"**_Tu vuoi l'acqua_**," Dante asked Asuka, "What, oh...sure whatever," Asuka mumbled. Dante entered a Latino store and after a few moments, came back out with four water bottles.

"Here guys," he gave the three to his fellow pilots. Rei and Shinji expressed their gratitude, even Asuka, although it was her usual obligatory 'thanks.' They continued to walk for another ten minutes in silence, leaving each other with their own thoughts. Especially Shinji who dared to break the silence asked the deceivingly simple question, "Guys why are fighting Angels?"

"Huh, why are you asking that now," Asuka asked, kind of surprised that Shinji would ask that at this time.

Shinji continued to voice his thoughts, "Well Angels are messengers of God. So why are we fighting them?"

"Are you stupid, they attacked us! When someone attacks you don't sit back and take it! You defend yourself!"

(4:30pm)

Traffic was terrible, the heat was punishing (with overcast of thunderclouds), and they still had another 30 minutes of walking before they reached NERV. So to get to NERV quickly, they hitched a ride in an area of safe traffic. They still used the neighborhood route, but now passed apartment buildings with low income families. Whether they were Japanese or not, living conditions for the proletariat were the same. Rei lived in a similar setting, but her building was mostly abandoned and Shinji grew up in a middle class neighborhood back in Kyoto so being there was…a novelty. It sparked his curiosity, but he subtly showed it.

They noticed children playing in the streets and ally ways, and only stop when cars like their's passed through. While they made good time, they noticed the scent of wet earth permeating the air. It started to rain.

"Yes! Oh god yes! It's raining," Asuka rejoiced as the rain fell. Dante joined her in jubilation. Rei closed her eyes and was content with the refreshing droplets, but remained stoic while Shinji enjoyed the rain falling on his face. The truck stopped at a store, the truck driver said he can't take them to NERV but he assured the children that they're no more than five minutes away from the facility.

"_**Gracias por el viaje," **_Dante expressed his gratitude to their driver, who immigrated to Japan from Peru.

_**"De nada,"**_ the man said and drove off, _**"Ten cuidado muchachos,"**_ the man yelled and was out of sight when he turned a corner.

(Back in NERV's sub-corridors)

Ritsuko and Maya were able to find their way to the backup circuits with nothing but flashlights and a handful of NERV tech personnel to guide them in the darkness. What they found was nothing short of shocking…

"What the hell," Ritsuko exclaimed quietly, "Maya take a look," Maya made her way to her superior.

"Jesus! This explains why the backup power didn't kick in," May said, just as surprised as Ritsuko, "All of the circuit breakers were turned off with an electronic timer."

Ritsuko nodded in reply, "But we can't dwell on who caused the blackout. Our main priority is to get the power back." They began working on bringing life back to the city, but all of them had one question in mind: How could NERV have been infiltrated so easily?

Misato however was still in the elevator with Kaji. Both were stifled from the stagnate air and increasing heat. Both sat on opposite ends of the elevator, deep in thought on what could be happening on the outside.

_'God I hope the kids are all right! And what if an Angel does come and we can't do shit about it? What if…calm down girl. You're not helping yourself, just…stay calm,'_ but even with her self-pep talk, she struggled to do so.

She glanced at Kaji who hadn't tried to flirt with her for a while. Instead he was listening to his iPod, to contemplate the situation he's in. He caught her glance and attempted to start a conversation.

"Care to listen," he offered his right ear-bud; "No thanks, I'm fine right now," Misato refused, Kaji shrugged and went back to listening to his unknown music. Misato moved uneasily in her spot, she desperately needed to use the restroom.

Back at Central Command, Fuyutski and Commander Ikari stood at their usual positions, appeared to look stoic over uncertainty, but Gendo had his feet in a bucket of water and the sub-commander uttered one complaint that encompassed everyone in Central Dogma, "It's hot."

"Yes, yes it is," Gendo stoically agreed with his chin resting on his folded hands contemplating the exact same thing.

(Back in Tokyo-3)

Although the driver told the kids the NERV facility was five minutes away, the kids still had a fifteen minute walk.

"God that damn driver lied to us," Asuka muttered, "What did you expect, the driver had work to do and…he thought we were gonna take the bus," Dante said.

"Oh please, what crazy ass bus is gonna take us to NERV? As we've seen, no one's moving," Asuka said frustrated and pointed to the traffic to emphasize her point, "So let's keep walking. I mean…we're doing well so far and we haven't gotten hurt yet," Shinji said, unsure whether or not to keep walking.

Asuka looked him in the eye, "Hell no. I'd rather sit in a non-moving bus than continue walking. I mean my feet hurt for god sake," she whined as she brushed a strand of her now wet hair from the corner of her left eye.

"Why are you complaining," Dante now annoyed with Asuka's whining, "We both walk a lot back home; how is this any different?"

"Well at least back home, the trains and the infrastructure work properly," Asuka pointed to the traffic and the complete black out for the entire city, "We're basically fucked," while she stated the obvious.

They were all frustrated from both the long trek to NERV and Asuka's less than helpful attitude. The Children continued to walk in the direction of traffic, until they encountered a bus, which was good since the rain fell a little harder. They got on and spotted Makoto Hyuga.

"Hyuga, what are you doing here," Shinji asked and wiped the excess water off his face, "Shouldn't you be at NERV?"

"And what's with the dry-cleaning," Asuka noticed him with a bag of clothes.

Hyuga chuckled, "Hehehehe, uh well, as you can see the power's out. And I've been having trouble contacting Central Dogma. Could any of you get through?"

All four shook their heads in a resounding no.

"This is bad, the power should've come back already," Hyuga said with worry, "The worst-case scenario is that an Angel could attack, and have no warning time to prepare."

This filled the children with a new sense of dread, three of the four never thought that far ahead, "Well, if an Angel does attack, Tokyo-2 could send an airborne messenger to alert us ahead of time. So far, none have appeared."

The three pilots and Hyuga were kind of surprised by her calm demeanor and deduction the situation, but then Shinji, of all times asked, "Isn't this Misato's dry-cleaning?"

"Huh oh uh…," Hyuga struggled to find an explanation.

"Damn, that woman is lazy," Asuka, Shinji, and Dante said in unison. They looked at each other and sighed at the ridiculous situation they're in. As the bus continued to drive in traffic, the television screens in the bus blared on, _''Showers today will signal for the upcoming weather for the next two weeks. Continuous on and off rain in the mountainous regions. Average temperature for the next week will be mid 70's to the low 90's. Humidity will average around 82% and average wind speed will be 23 mph.''_

(Back at NERV)

Thanks to Ritsuko, Maya, and the technicians, power returned to the facility.

Meanwhile, Misato and Kaji were in elevator with their own problems, "Please, work you piece of shit! I have to go to the bathroom," Misato yelled, desperate for release while standing on Kaji's shoulders who supported her.

Kaji couldn't believe their situation, as if it was some bad sitcom, "Hey don't look at my panties," she yelled at him, "I'm not," he grumbled. Then suddenly, the power came back on, the elevator shook, started moving and both stumbled and fell on each other.

The door opened, with Ritsuko, Maya and the techs at the doorway and saw Misato and Kaji in the 69 position, giving the WRONG impression to their co-workers.

Ritsuko rubbed the temples of her forehead and Maya uttered, "Sex fiends."

(Back in Tokyo-3)

The power slowly returned to the city, although certain areas were still blacked out. But the one thing that certainly came back was the traffic lights. Slowly and surely, the traffic began to flow more freely again. Although, it still took the Children and Hyuga 10 agonizing minutes to get to NERV. The rain poured more heavily outside, the people that came in were mostly NERV personnel. The last of the civilian passengers were dropped off in the city's financial sector. The bus continued its way to a tunnel that led to the underground facility. The inside of the bus smelled of wet people with the musky scent of sweat and rain water. The floor of the bus was a death hazard; one misstep can lead to injury. After a few moments, the bus parked and the passengers slowly got out, much to the relief to everyone the power was back…with A/C.

The Children were the last to get off, "YESS! WE MADE IT," Asuka shouted with raised arms.

The other three pilots were also glad they got to NERV in one piece, Hyuga was also glad to arrive unscathed and with the dry-cleaning completely dry. After a hellish afternoon, the Children headed for Central Dogma for their daily synchronization test, however, due to the concerns of the power outage, Ritsuko decided to postpone the testing until Thursday. Rei was complacent, but the other three were frustrated and angry, after all the effort in trying to get to the facility in piece, and not being able to do the job they are required to do, that sucked.

The Children headed home, as usual, Shinji rode with Misato while Asuka and Dante rode the train home. Rei was dropped off at her dilapidated apartment by Section-2 agents. However, the Children in general were still in a state of amazement that today of all days where the conditions were primed for an Angel attack when the city's infrastructure was potentially crippled by a mole…nothing happened.

(Somewhere in Downtown Tokyo-3)

Somewhere in downtown, around 9:55 pm, the mole and his contact were conversing on the day's events, "Well I must say...excellent job. NERV will most likely hire new tech personnel and enforce security protocols after today's events," unknown contact from Japan's Ministry of the Interior said.

The mole then said, "It had to be done. And what better way to send spies into NERV than under a blackout," with the sense of satisfaction of doing something good, "And disrupting their communication with the outside world was the cherry on top."

"Indeed," the agent stuffed the flash-drive into the mole's left hand, "Take care," he then walked into the crowded streets of Tokyo-3 as another passerby.

Now the mole, alone, began to contemplate his next move.

(Apartment building: 10:09pm)

Full power came back to the city. Since coming home, the kids and Misato had nothing to do except to eat dinner (Shinji cooked) and playing cards. However, when it was 7:30 the kids got bored, so they did whatever homework they had under candle-light. When the power came back, they rejoiced, especially Asuka.

"FINALLY! It's great to have the lights back," for once, no one disagreed with her.

Before the Children retired to their bedrooms Misato said there will be a new program to have them take up self-defense classes after school, along with synchronization tests. The three groaned, but inwardly, the Euros found this exciting, learning some martial arts to pass time and now more able to kick ass. Shinji noticed their subtle glee, but he didn't want to do it, _'But if I have to do it...then I got no choice...again,' _he then looked at his colleagues who mumbled in their native languages of German and Italian, _'Must be nice to be bilingual or whatever...that way I...' _he then shook his head, _'Forget it...that wouldn't work anyway.' _He put that thought out of his mind and went to bed, followed by Asuka and Dante returned to his apartment.

Misato retired to her bedroom, but instead of sleeping, she reviewed the report about the probable causes of the blackout and looked at a list from Section-2 about the possible moles in NERV. And to her surprise, Ryoji Kaji's name popped up, but she dismissed it entirely and put his name under the implausible column.

(12:01am)

Shinji got up to use the restroom. After a few moments, he flushed and headed for the patio, the smell of wet Earth permeated the air and the refreshing scent of water enveloped his body. The blackout and the surprising lack of Angels still ate at him, it was a perfect day for a disaster...but other than the backed up streets, nothing spectacular occurred.

"Whatever happened today, I'm glad nothing happened...for once a regular day," he said quietly and stayed at the patio, until he went back to bed. Only Misato was awake, until she turned in half and hour later.

**Author's Note: The title came from the 21 Grams soundtrack. I felt that this chapter was easier to write than the previous three I've posted. Does that mean I've found my groove? Fuck no. As long as I can get my ideas down on ink, I'm a happy man. I'm editing my first three chapters, they'll be posted soon.**

**Edited: September 15, 2011**


	5. La Vida es un Carnaval

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: The Enlightening Music**

**Note: I do not own N.G.E., Gainax, or the parties that were involved in making the anime and manga. Nor do I own the characters in the franchise. Any references to films and music are entirely coincidental and are just added for 'colour' (or lack thereof). **

**Chapter.5**

(Two weeks after the blackout occurred: Misato's television blared)

"_Good morning Tokyo-3. Good news for the commuters, the rain will cease to fall beginning this afternoon. So plan for a good weekend; in addition, the heavy rain has caused land slides in the surrounding communities. Residents living there should take extra precaution when driving or taking public transport."_

**La vida es ****un carnival**

Celia Cruz's song started to play. The trumpets blared out the melody while the drums provided the rhythm and harmony.

"Come on Hikari, dance with me," Asuka grabbed her friend's wrists.

**_Todo aquel que piense que la vida es desigual,  
tiene que saber que no es asi,  
que la vida es una hermosura, hay que vivirla.  
Todo aquel que piense que esta solo y que esta mal,  
tiene que saber que no es asi,  
que en la vida no hay nadie solo, siempre hay alguien._**

_Chorus X 2_

**_Ay, no ha que llorar, que la vida es un carnaval,  
es mas bello vivir cantando.  
Oh, oh, oh, Ay, no hay que llorar,  
que la vida es un carnaval  
y las penas se van cantando._**

Hikari, along with Toji, Kensuke, and Shinji danced awkwardly while the rest of the party goers were dancing up a storm. Well not exactly a storm, but were moving well to the rhythm; especially Misato who was under the influence of alcohol, in this case white rum.

**_Todo aquel que piense que la vida siempre es cruel,  
tiene que saber que no es asi,  
que tan solo hay momentos malos, y todo pasa.  
Todo aquel que piense que esto nunca va a cambiar,  
tiene que saber que no es asi,  
que al mal tiempo buena cara, y todo pasa._**

Asuka and Dante were dancing well, aside from the fact Asuka doesn't like dancing that much. But when music like Celia Cruz's starts playing, she can't help but move her body to the rhythm. Dante on the other hand loved to dance, especially when he grew up in a neighborhood that was mostly Latino back in Rome. That was the thing with immigration it brought music, food, culture, and language to a land that still thought that there was only one way of doing things. Asuka also grew up in a similar setting in Berlin and in Hamburg. Although most of the immigrants she encountered were from the Middle East and Eastern Europe.

**_Ay, no ha que llorar, que la vida es un carnaval,_**  
**_es mas bello vivir cantando._**  
**_Oh, oh, oh, Ay, no hay que llorar,_**  
**_que la vida es un carnaval_**  
**_y las penas se van cantando._**

Asuka and Dante danceed in sync to the music, as did Misato with Kaji (they grew up with the music during the ten year hell following Second Impact).

**_Para aquellos que se quejan tanto._**  
**_Para aquellos que solo critican._**  
**_Para aquellos que usan las armas._**  
**_Para aquellos que nos contaminan._**  
**_Para aquellos que hacen la guerra._**  
**_Para aquellos que viven pecando._**  
**_Para aquellos nos maltratan._**  
**_Para aquellos que nos contagian. X 2_**

After four minutes Celia's song ended, but the music continued uninterrupted. The next song was 'Chipi Chipi,' another animal entirely from Celia's addictive beat. The song started with the piano, accordian, the tamborine, and the bass playing the melody and rhythm.

"Come on Asuka, dance with me again," Dante pleaded, and to the boys' surprise, she accepted, "All right, fine. But if you grab my ass, I'll rip off your dick," and treatened simutaneously.

Then the singer, in this case Maria Esther Zamora took over:

**_Amor, te voy a comprar un avioncito para volar,_**  
**_en nuestra luna de miel._**  
**_Amor, te voy a comprar un trencito para viajar,_**  
**_en nuestra luna de miel_**

**_Escucha lo que dice al caminar.._**  
**_Tu canta el chipi chipi para bailar.._**

**_Pichipi chipi, eh eh, Chipi chipi, eh eh,_**  
**_aprende a bailar el ritmo del Chipi chipi._**  
**_Pichipi chipi, eh eh, Chipi chipi, eh eh,_**  
**_aprende a bailar el ritmo del Chipi chipi._**

Everyone at this point was dancing, Kaji and Misato were both drunk dancing; sloppy and out of rhythm but without a care in the world. Ritsuko meanwhile was watching the scene, drinking her Jameson and smoked a cigarette. She was content with watching her old friends dancing and knocking into each other. Shinji on the other hand was having the best time of his life, dancing to music in a language he would never understand and just not give a hell's ass if his dancing sucked. Toji and Kensuke were no better off in his eyes, but that didn't bother him, it just added to the experience. Hikari provided with a few tips from Asuka and Dante danced a whole lot better than the boys, but not on the level as her mentors, who were 'awesome' that evening.

**_Epaaaaaaa.. Opalaaaa.. Gózalaaaa_**

**_Así, aprende negro.._**

**_Amor, te voy a comprar un buquecito para pescar,_**  
**_en nuestra luna de miel._**  
**_Amor, te voy a comprar un trencito para viajar,_**  
**_en nuestra luna de miel._**

**_Escucha lo que dice al caminar.._**  
**_Nos canta el Chipi chipi para bailar.._**

**_Chipi chipi, eh eh.. Chipi chipi, eh eh,_**  
**_aprende a bailar el ritmo del Chipi chipi._**  
**_Pichipi chipi, eh eh.. pichipi chipi, eh eh, _**  
**_aprende a bailar el ritmo del Chipi chipi._**

The song was nearly at its end, it went on to repeat the first part of the song. But no one lost their footing, except for Toji who tripped and landed on his ass. When the music ended, everyone was exhausted, but exhilirated from the dancing. Misato however, well...she couldn't really hold a firm standing position. She was wobbling to the point where she had to keep herself up with Kaji.

Since it was around 9:30, they continued with more drinks, food, and a karaoke machine Kensuke brought over from his house. Everyone sang at least one song, well except for Asuka who insistently refused, until she gave in to the constant pleading and badgering from Hikari, Dante, and Toji who was more annoying. That was how most of the party went on; arguing over trivial things, singing loudly, dancing, basically making a lot of noise. But they didn't care...in the back of their minds, they knew they deserved this...**one night**.

(The next day)

Misato was suffering from a titanic hangover, but while on the job, she couldn't afford to show it. But it didn't really matter if she showed it or not, pretty much everyone knew of her 'slight' alcoholism. Aspirin helped and the last thing she wanted to hear was the Angel alarm sounding off in Central Dogma; unfortunately for her, it did and it sucked...

(Meanwhile)

The Children were at school, had another tidious lesson of government from that Rei, Asuka, Dante, Shinji, Toji, Kensuke, and Hikari were still talking about last night's party during lunch. It was unusual for them because it was one of those moments where the group were on friendly terms with one another. No fighting, no intense argument, just the occasional playful teasing to each other on the dancing and singing that occured.

"Hahahahahaha, and Toji dancing, hehehehaha, man that was priceless," Shinji struggled to say between laughs, "Hey, don't give me shit Ikari! At least I tried to dance, Kensuke was the one that sucked," Toji said as he pointed to his 'comrade.'

"Dude, I'm not the one that danced like an arthritic goat last night! Okay? I was the 'Lord of the Dance' compared to your sorry ass condition," Kensuke defended himself and attacked Toji.

Toji was annoyed, "But you know what Toji, at least you were better at the karaoke bit," Dante said.

"Yeah I guess...but you and Asuka danced like nobody's business last night."

Asuka and Dante looked at each other, "True," they didn't deny their prowess.

"But I have to say...you danced well last night Hikari," Asuka complimented her only female friend, "Thank you Asuka. It was really fun last night and...I hope we can do it again soon," Hikari said happily.

"Yeah me too," Asuka said. After a while, they talked about random shit and their 'civilized' conversation ended when the bell rang for another class. When the school day ended, the kids were rushed to NERV by Section-2 agents. The reasons were that an Angel was detected and since the blackout, NERV implemented stricter security protocols, especially for the Children. They were now transported to NERV in Section-2's bullet resistant cars and were put in self-defense classes, just in case of a possible confrontation with security threats. Since the Angel's discovery, NERV under the command of Major Katsuragi issued a D-17 declaration; all residents within a 50km radius must evacuate to safety and backup the MAGI to Matsushiro.

They arrived at NERV and were sent to a debriefing room for details on an incoming Angel, "What! You want us to catch it with our hands," Asuka exclaimed at Misato's battle strategy. What Misato proposed was to catch the Angel with the Evas positioned at the estimated impact zone with their AT fields at maximum output. The plan was audacious, even by NERV's standards. But it can't be helped, either this insane proposition or total annihilation. The Children got into their plugsuits, and got more news (aside from Misato's steak dinner as a reward), since the Angel's AT field was jamming their detection systems, the MAGI estimated an impact range that spanned the entire city. So on a hunch, Misato told the Children to position their EVAs in a diamond pattern in order to intercept the Angel. This 'hunch' to the Children was just as audacious as the plan in general...

Minutes later, the kids were in an elevator taking them to their Evas. But for the three of them, it felt like they were about to be executed for a heinous crime. Shinji dared to break the silence, "Asuka?"

"What," she was trying to get her mind and body ready for the task, but Shinji interrupted her, "Why do you pilot," he asked.

Asuka thought the question was stupid, but she answered anyway, "To show the world how great I am off course," "So its a way to prove that you exist," Shinji said taking in her answer.

Asuka was intrigued by his choice of words, but didn't show it, "Yeah...I guess you can put it that way," she then decided to tease Shinji a little bit, "Why don't you ask Wondergirl."

Shinji looked at Rei, "Uh, we talked about it already," Asuka teased a bit more, "Hmmm, having secret meetings now are we," she hoped to get a reaction, but got little, "No it's not that," he said quickly.

Asuka now wanted to know his reason for piloting, "So then why do you," but Shinji couldn't give a reason, "I don't know," and this angered Asuka, "What do you mean? Are you stupid?"

Shinji conceded to his uncertainty, "Maybe I am," Asuka was let down. She expected a more in depth reason, "I suppose you really are," now she's more unsure of Shinji's commitment to NERV or anything in general. The elevator stopped and the pilots headed for their respective Evas.

(After the battle)

That night, Shinji revealed his reason for piloting. On the next night, Dante and Asuka were in charge that night, so they asked Misato and Shinji to dress in their best. They asked why, but Misato's Euro charges wouldn't give anything. So Misato and Shinji has no choice but to comply. Misato wore here little black dress with white heels and wore little make-up. Shinji wore a beige suit with a dark green shirt and red tie. Asuka gave one of her rare moments where she complimented him, in this case on his attire. Asuka herself wore a white sundress with black heels and wore little make-up. Dante wore a black suit and slicked his hair back in a ponytail. Unlike last night, Rei couldn't accompany them on their night outing. She gave no reason.

Once they left for downtown, Asuka and Dante revealed their destination, it was in the Latin district. More particular, the Argentine Cultural Community Center, one of the major community centers of the Latin District, next to Brasil's and Peru's. The cultural center was established to provide help for recent immigrants and those who are already well established since the early 1990's. They provided help in job opportunities and aiding the youth to adjust in the current climate of Japan's educational system. Especially with how Japan aimed to assimalate the youth into the dominant culture, in order to avoid further civil unrest.

Inside, the walls were bare except with few design elements to distinguish themselves from other cultural centers. Most of the Latinos inside were mostly Argentines, the rest were off course, of other Latin nationalities. They served food typical to Argentina and had small bands that played "traditional" music, classic songs from the last century, current rap music that expressed their lives in Tokyo-3 and Japan in general.

They settled down and met of all people, Hikari Horoki, "Asuka! Asuka," she waved at Asuka and rushed over, "Hikari! You made it," Asuka exclaimed and hugged Hikari, "Off course! You guys got me on a dancing spree lately, I just had to come," she said excitedly.

Music started playing, "Come on Hikari, dance with me," Asuka grabbed Hikari and took her to the dance floor. Misato, Shinji, and Dante joined them and danced. Throughout the night, they ate good food, drank (Misato), and danced. Asuka and Dante conversed with the young Argentines (Asuka knew some Spanish), Shinji and Hikari talked leaving Misato who danced with a random man. It was all good, especially when some Argentine boys started to flirt with Asuka; it was one of those moments she didn't mind...all be it, for one night only. Almost dying the day before, she can afford to lose some inhibitions and flirt to her heart's content.

_**"Gott, ich liebe es hier! Und die argentinische Jungen sind auch nicht schlecht **__(God I love it here! And the Argentine boys aren't bad either)_**," **Asuka said loudly to her Italian friend, clearly satisfied with what's happening, _**"Vedo che, proprio dal modo in cui stai flirtando con loro **(I can see that, just by the way you're flirting with them)**,**__** " **_Dante replied back loudly, earning him a playful hit from his German colleague Shinji noticed and smiled to himself that his roommates and classmates are having a good time; he was especially in a good mood with the recent praise from his father. The music was loud but they didn't mind at all, especially when a biracial boy started to flirt with Hikari in broken Japanese. She waved her arms, said something and came back to her European friends, this caused them to laugh loudly. The unknown boy's friends start to ball bust him for his failed effort, but it was playful and they walked away.

"Oh man Hikari! Never knew you as a seductress," Asuka said playfully and laughed, "Asuka! He just...he was just nice okay," Hikari yelled clearly embarrassed and her two European classmates, who were making suggestive scenarios with her to win back the Argentine boy, weren't helping the situation at all. She instead turned red in the face and shook her head, which got the Europeans laughing their asses off.

But overall, she had a good time. Especially with the dancing. She was taught some basic dance steps from her European friends and from random Argentines as well; it was a strange experience, but one she'll remember for a long time.

Then a slow song started to play, the entire place quieted to listen to it, except for some toddlers who wanted to sleep.

The song was **_Trizteza de Domingo_**

**_Tristeza fiera, tristeza de domingo de salas de hospitales con camas en silencio  
De cementerios con el pasto crecido, con flores olvidadas ya secas en el piso  
Y con la noche que llega desde el río se moja el alma con una lluvia vieja  
Tristeza dulce de estadios ya vacíos, de platos en la bacha, tristeza de domingo._**

As the song played, many of the older generation started to tear up, the rest either listened intently or closed their eyes and let the music consume them.

**_Tristeza amarga de mates que se lavan, de minas que no llaman, de tierra en los bolsillos  
De manos sucias mangueando una moneda, de sonrisas gastadas, de patios a la siesta  
Y con la noche que llega desde el río se moja el alma con una lluvia vieja  
Tristeza ciega de muñeca sin ojos, de sueños derrotados, tristeza de domingo._**

When the song ended, everyone clapped. The musicians continued to play songs of sentimentality, loss, **_saudades _**as often described by their Brazilian counterparts, and love. The popular songs were mostly by songwriters from the early 20th century and they had to include Carlos Gardel.

Then a classic tango song played, "Asuka, care to dance," Dante asked, "I would love to," Asuka said, grasped his hand and both went to the dance floor along with the other presumed couples. The tone of the song was of course sensual, but since it was in a minor key, it had a sad and longing feel to it. And it wasn't just for a significant other but more on the lines of past ties to family and friends that had long since passed.

"You know after tonight...things will just go back to normal. Away from civility to hostility," Dante whispered in Asuka's ear. For a moment she was at a loss for words, "...I hope not. I want to move forward, but I agree. Tonight we enjoy ourselves, this dance...each other and our friends," she whispered back.

Both held each other as close comrades, kissing each other on the cheek and continued to dance the song away...

It was past midnight and Misato offered to give Hikari a ride back home, leaving the three Children to take the bus. They didn't mind, it was another moment they were civil with one another. The night went better than they could have anticipated, but like Carnaval, when the party ends, we're left with our thoughts and fears.

"Oh yeah! That was a good celebration as opposed to yesterday's ramen thing," Asuka exclaimed and stretched her limbs in exhaustion, "Yesterday wasn't bad...but I have to agree today was the shit," Shinji said and uncharacteristically swore to put emphasis on how he felt, "Say it brother say it," Dante yelled in agreement and equally exhausted. Their yelling wasn't met with scorn, the bus was virtually empty, but they did get threats from the driver.

After twenty minutes, they arrived home. They headed for the elevator and went up to the 10th floor...their home. The kids got out and headed for their respective apartments, **_"Buonanotte," _**Dante said to his friends, **_"Gute Nacht," _**"Good night," Asuka and Shinji said and seeing their friend enter his apartment and closing the door behind him. Asuka opened the door and noticed the lights were out. The two closed the door behind them and gently opened Misato's room and saw her sprawled out on her futon fast asleep. They gently closed the door and went to their rooms quietly. They took off their jackets...

"Good night Asuka," Shinji said quietly and Asuka turned to him, "Night Shinji," she said back and both entered their rooms, closed their doors and the only thing left was the silence and Misato's soft snoring.

**Another chapter done, I've written the next two chapters ahead of time. Will probably post them in the coming weeks. The song mentioned in the end was from a video on Youtube, performed by La guardia Hereje. Lately, I've watched the entire death trilogy by Alenjandro Gonzalez Innaritu and was inspired. More specifically the film 21 Grams, a film that I love greatly at the moment. Don't know how the future chapters will play out, but will certainly continue to write. **

**Another note: the Italian and German bit was used from Google. So...there it is.**

**Edited: August 30, 2011**


	6. Right Now talking and listening

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: The Enlightening Music**

**This is already my sixth chapter; already the longest project I've ever done. I also have a side project with Sym-bionic Titan, and another project in the works. Hope I can get them done. Don't wanna start something and leave it incompleted.**

**Again, I do not own the anime, the manga, or the music and pop culture references that might show up in the upcoming chapters. **

**Chapter.6 **

**Right now…talking and listening**

**(Three weeks later)**

Construction cranes, heavy traffic, unending heat, hissing cicadas, smog, people selling merchandise on the streets, and journalists hassled by NERV's Section-02 agents. Another day in Tokyo-3, in this case a day after a "viral" Angel attacked the MAGI.

Today was different, no testing and no class, it was a Sunday and Asuka along with Dante went to the crater to take photos of damage their other battle caused. With them were two colleagues from their Oxford days. One of them was Ernesto Rivera, a 28 year old Mexican American journalist and the other was Damian Sanchez, a 28 year old Filipino American computer technician for a major computer company.

As they took photos, the Americans could scarcely believe the situation that was playing out in Japan. And more surprising, no one in the States was even aware of what's happening here, "Damn! To think I was in Osaka when this was happening," Ernesto looked at the crater in awe and took pics with his cell-phone. Damian was just as awestruck, "Jesus! You guys are living the otaku dream," he said to the Euros. Ernesto and Damian were both otakus, a fact the Euros got to know very well back in Oxford.

Dante snorted, "Oh yeah! Piloting robots that could potentially cause long term psychological consequences, yeah really glamorous," he said sarcastically. Ernesto and Damian looked at each other uneasily; they've heard from their colleagues about their EVA exploits, but none have given further detail about NERV in general.

Asuka finished taking pictures, "You're the one with the mental problems. I'm the only sane one in the group," Asuka said arrogantly. But Dante struck back, "You're just full of it; a girl with a superiority complex that includes boy and mother issues…yeah you're the sane one."

What he said struck Asuka bluntly, a low blow but she didn't show it, "Wow Fourth that almost hurt me. Next time, do it without making cheap shots," she snidely remarked. Dante gritted his teeth, kicked a nearby tree and stomped back down the hill to their bikes. The two male colleagues rushed after him, leaving Asuka to follow and going over what happened.

Dante reached his bike. He was pissed, more than usual and it wasn't due to Asuka. His moods were cycling again and during the past few days, he felt more irritable and depressed. He tried to hide it from his friends and superiors at NERV, but Ritsuko might've known all along and could any day pull him from the program. He wanted to leave, but his friends stopped him, "Dante wait up," Ernesto and Damian shouted and approached him. He felt like shit, "Sorry guys. Didn't mean to bring things down; you were just here on a visit and I should've been…," but Damian raised his hand to stop him from talking, "Dude, don't worry about it. We get it, you two are under a lot of stress right now," he said to calm things over, "Let's just enjoy the rest of the day back at the city."

Dante nodded in agreement. As they prepared to set off, Asuka emerged, "Dante we need to talk."

He halted, "We'll wait up ahead," Ernesto yelled as he and Damian rode off. Asuka got to her bike, "Listen…about what I said…"

Dante however shook his head, "Forget it, I don't want hear anything from you right now," he was clearly cross.

"Dante look, hear me out. It-it was not personal," but Asuka couldn't get him to calm down. He kicked up his bike rest and got on, "Let's just catch up with the guys okay," and took off. Asuka got on her bike and caught up with them in no time; she felt disgusted with herself by always being careful with what she said to him. He was her friend, no doubt about that, but couldn't know whether this strained friendship will last in the long term.

The college kids took a bus back to downtown and tried to put what happened at the crater behind them. Back in the city, they spent their time conversing, eating, and investigating the ethnic tension together. Aside from immigrant problems, the problems involving the general attitude toward the well-established population of Chinese and Korean descents were still present, even in the face of utter annihilation.

One of the things they've discovered was a series of murals in the south side of the city. This installation was special; the murals were painted on a two mile long wall of concrete built back in 2004 in separate Latin immigrants from the Japanese. The wall fell out of use in 2009, but people still painted murals of various sizes to portray social/political messages, past injustices and hope for a better future. One of the famous murals on the wall was a joint mural of two heroes, Luis Del Valle and Yu Kato. In 2006, both led a group of people to demand equal worker rights for both the Japanese and the immigrants on a hunger strike. By the time the strike was done, 14 people starved to death, including Luis and Yu.

After a few hours together, they went their separate ways. Ernesto and Damian headed back to Osaka and Kyoto, while Asuka and Dante headed back to their apartments, silent to one another.

(Asuka's Apartment 20 minutes later)

"Misato…Shinji! Where are you guys," she yelled in the empty apartment. She heard nothing but the silent murmur of the air conditioning. She then discovered a note on the refrigerator: _'Asuka, I went to hang out with Toji and Kensuke. Misato went to NERV to handle what happened yesterday. I'll come home soon, Shinji.'_

She read the note, crumpled it up and threw it away. She changed out of her street clothes and wore a white t-shirt and shorts. She then did something that would've shocked Shinji and his friends to death; she cooked herself a small meal. She then turned on the TV and flipped through the channels.

(Next door)

Dante changed out of his clothes and wore sweats and a plain shirt. He made himself some mate and flipped on the TV. As he watched a comedy sketch, he couldn't help but wonder if this is all there is: a prodigy/scientist working for a paramilitary organization and watching a banzai duo. He drank his mate and fell asleep with the TV blaring. Twenty minutes later, he woke up and got himself a snack. After finishing the snack, he went back to watching television.

(Three hours later)

Shinji got back from Toji's place. He was about to start dinner, but noticed Chinese take-out boxes on the table. Shinji peeked inside Asuka's apartment; she ate and was listening to music and getting some leftover homework done. Shinji then made himself some dinner and ate whatever was leftover from Asuka's takeout. After dinner, he studied for a bit for Monday and fell asleep.

(2:45am)

Shinji couldn't go to sleep. He tossed and turned and ultimately woke up around 2:45am. He couldn't go back to sleep so he went out to the terrace; hopefully he thought the night air would help ease his mind. Unbeknownst to him, someone else had trouble sleeping.

Asuka got up to use the bathroom; after she was done she tried to fall back to sleep. But after a few unsuccessful attempts, she relented. She was pissed so she decided to head for the terrace and noticed Shinji there. She didn't want company, least of all him. But at the moment, she could care less if he was there or not.

"A-Asuka."

"Hey," she rested herself on the balcony rail, "The city looks nice tonight," she mumbled.

Shinji rarely saw this sight of her, it was a rare privilege, "Yeah," he gazed at the lit city as well.

"Shinji," Asuka said.

Shinji heard her say his name, "Yeah," he asked.

"Do you think about your dad a lot," Asuka asked. Shinji was thrown off by the question, "Where are you coming from?"

"Just answer the question."

Shinji breathed in to center himself, "…Yes, I do. Why ask," he now wanted her answer.

Instead she shrugged her shoulders, "Don't know; just thinking about my dad. And how you said Commander Ikari's approval was your reason for piloting."

"Asuka," he didn't know what this was leading.

"There's nothing wrong with getting approval. But if you're just gonna pilot for approval's sake, you're gonna get yourself killed."

Shinji couldn't believe it, Asuka was lecturing him on a personal level, "Gonna get some water Third. Be right back," just as she made her way, she was stopped when Shinji grabbed her left arm.

"Asuka wait!"

"What?"

"Why would you say something like that? You also pilot for approval so what the fuck," he asked in an agitated manner. He didn't want to hear something like this from her. However, Asuka looked at him and walked up to him, "Listen, you twit; I pilot for the glory. The glory of doing something worth while; this gives me the chance to put my ass on the line without having others to. I pilot for...my own reasons! You happy?"

Shinji was speechless, "Now I'm gonna get water for both of us. I'll be right back."

"You really wanna talk?"

"Why shouldn't I," she almost yelled.

Shinji was trying to process the information. He never thought Asuka would pilot for anyone other than herself. A minute passed and she returned with two glasses of water, just as she said she would.

She handed him his glass, "Thanks," Shinji said. She sighed and yawned, "Cheers," they tapped their glasses. Asuka looked directly into Shinji's eyes which prompted him to avert his gaze. He always felt uncomfortable whenever she did that.

She drank half of her glass, "So…what did you do today," she asked casually.

Shinji looked at her and shrugged his shoulders, "Um…nothing much. The guys and I just hanged around town."

Asuka wasn't impressed, "Pft, figures," drank more of her water.

"And we visited Toji's sister at the hospital," he added so that she can stop having negative views on his friends, especially Toji. Asuka was in a word…speechless, "…whoa. How long has she been in the hospital," she asked curiously.

Shinji drank the last of his water, "Since I fought the first Angel to attack the city," he still felt somewhat bad for what happened to Toji's sister, despite his forgiveness.

Asuka absorbed this new revelation and drank the last of her water, "How did Toji take it when he found out you were responsible"?

Shinji looked at her suspiciously, "What, no sarcastic comeback? No insult? No 'that's what you get for…," but before he could finish his rant, Asuka interrupted him, "Hey! I may be a bitch, but I know when to be sympathetic!"

Shinji calmed down from her statement, "Well, Toji beat the crap out of me; hated me even. But when I saved him and Kensuke, we became friends."

Asuka was slightly surprised by the events, "Wow."

Shinji continued with what happened after the battle, "After Toji let me punch him in the face as payback for him kicking the shit out of me."

Asuka laughed, "How come you guys always do that? Beat the living hell out of each other and become friends afterwards? It makes no sense."

Shinji had no answer so he shrugged his shoulders, "It's a guy thing I guess," Asuka laughed more, "Yeah Shinji! Even you can be classified as a guy!" Shinji also laughed, "Anyway hehehehe! How did you and Dante meet," and asked Asuka once he calmed down.

Asuka stopped laughing, "Uh…why do want to know," Shinji replied, "Well, since I told you how I met Toji and Kensuke…," but Asuka interrupted him, "I didn't ask you to," and Shinji continued, "it's the least you can do."

She sighed, ran her right hand through her hair, "Fine. We met in the school year of 2010-2011 at Oxford University. It was a EU study of child prodigies with different talents. I was there because of my involvement with NERV and in one of my classes I met him. At first, I wasn't impressed, he was a bit withdrawn, but he would hang out with the eccentric crowd most of the time. He worked like he was on crack, or would be as sad as death. And when he was pissed…Jesus…you couldn't say anything to him. He would just go off," she recollected the memories.

"So…how did you two become friends," Shinji asked now confused and curious.

Asuka herself wondered about it, "I don't know how it happened. We only talked a few times and when we did work together…it was purely academic, never mutual. But what he did…let me just say that it made me more empathetic."

Shinji almost couldn't believe what she said, "You, empathetic," and Asuka gave him a look, "Yes…but I'll leave it at that."

"Why?"

"Because it's not in my place to say, you have to ask him," Asuka said attempting to drop the topic; but Shinji wanted to find out more, but he knew not to contest Asuka in terms of will, "Okay, I'll ask him later."

She exhaled, "Well…that's that. And no, I won't tell you about my family," Shinji gave a confused look, "I know you're thinking about asking me. I…can't, not now," Asuka felt melancholy whenever she thought of her 'family.' But she would never show it, especially to the Third.

Shinji now felt an urge to find out more, but when he caught a brief glimpse of Asuka's sadness, it fascinated him, to see her in this light, "_**Gute Nacht**_," Asuka said and walked back to her bedroom.

Shinji watched her go, and after living with her for a few months, he understood, "Good night," he said. Asuka looked back and gave him a rare image, a soft expression and she entered her room.

Shinji stayed at the terrace for a few more minutes, then with effort made his way to bed. However, even on the brink of sleep, Shinji couldn't shake the moments he just shared with Asuka. It felt...right and wrong, _'Asuka shouldn't have been like that. She was...soft tonight, she wanted to talk...she criticized me. Why should her reasons for piloting be any less selfish than mine? Or more noble than mine? Whatever she wants to say, its the same...she shouldn't tell me anything. And why did she look sad? Why was I even interested? God...I'm such a pathetic loser,' _then finally sleep took hold and drifted into unconciousness.

**There it is, the sixth chapter. The next chapter will be really short, mostly a descriptive chapter from the characters' point of view. The eighth however, I wanna do something with Shinji and Asuka, that dealt with their first kiss. **


	7. Some devil knows I'm thinking

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: The Enlightening Music**

**The first third of this chapter is descriptive from the characters' point of view. The rest is well, what you expect. **

**Chapter.7**

**Some devil knows I'm thinking**

**-Shinji-**

**Journal entry**

_I don't know how this happened. One day, I was going to school back in Kyoto. The day was normal and boring, especially when living in the suburbs. Most of the city's problems were in downtown and my teacher forbid me to go there unless with him. He usually did business there…I don't know what he did, probably something to do with the school board. When lunch came, I usually head to the music room. I go there to practice my cello; I'm not that good…even when the music teacher said I had talent. What am I supposed to do? Go practice and hopefully hit the big time? No…thank you._

_I'm gonna study, go to high school, go to college, get a decent job and forget about my sorry excuse of a father. It was a good plan, except when he sent me a letter. He finally had a use for me? What the fuck? Why…_

_After a few weeks, things started to settle a little, except when Asuka and Dante showed up. I-I don't know what to make of them. They were foreigners, but they spoke Japanese. But they were…I don't know…fake Japanese. The way they acted was different from what I'm used to. One's all about in your face aggression while the other is more laid back, but just as puzzling with his depression and mania. Both would argue or talk civilly. There were some weeks where Dante's depressed and Asuka would be comforting him. The hell's that? Why can't she treat others with the same level of respect?_

_And…why does Dante get depressed in the first place? His apartment has photos of his family, all of them look happy, and when we do talk…its very civil and I like that. So why the depression?_

**-Asuka-**

**Journal entry**

_The trip to Japan overall was…boring. The sea was beautiful, but the nine-month journey at sea can really get to a person. The two things that kept me sane were Kaji (of course) and the EVA (OF COURSE)._

_You cannot compare Germany to Japan. For starters, German food has rich, simple flavors; Japanese food however, well…it's good, but I'm not really used to it. Maybe I should head to Osaka for food instead of eating here in Tokyo-3. No way am I telling Toji this._

_Another difference is that Germany has a badass art scene. The colleagues I know who're artists do every genre of contemporary art that's out there; even ones that are just…too absurd to understand. Japan does have good artists, but some of their art is so boring, they defy comprehension. _

_Another obvious difference is the language barrier. In Europe, I'm mostly comfortable with the languages spoken. Why? Most of the languages have something in common: Latin lettering; it doesn't matter if you're a Romantic or an Anglo-Saxon. But with Japan, the language practically requires everyone to actively participate in speaking and practicing the language, unlike in Europe where it's all passive. _

_But perhaps the one thing I've found in Japan that's fascinating is the attention to detail. Whether in food, technology, services, whatever, they strive to make everything function perfectly, even more so than my Germany. Its one of the few things I love and abhor in Japan._

**-Dante-**

**Journal entry**

_Coming to Japan wasn't that difficult. What was difficult was the fact that I came here to work at a paramilitary science facility. Oh yeah…I could hear my dad screaming in his urn. Aside from this, meeting Asuka again in Japan was great, except when we get into minor arguments. But over the course of a few months, we eased the tension of our friendship. However, whenever she mentions my illness or my insistence to hide my personal history from NERV, I get the urge to give her a Colombian necktie. I just don't want to hear it._

_Aside from this, my time here has been interesting. I didn't expect to find Latinos here; usually they're in Europe or the United States. But here, I'm excited to use my Spanish and Portuguese. Although I have been mistaken as a Latino by the police, until I showed them my NERV ID; also whenever I speak Spanish, I'm considered an Argentine and with Portuguese, a Brazilian. _

_I haven't really gotten used to Japan at all, with the honorifics, the bowing, and the reserved nature. Thankfully Tokyo-3's the exception, you don't really hear many honorifics, but there's still the bowing. I used to come here with my dad, but since he died I haven't. I should see my grandparents here soon…but I wonder how it'll be after three years? Awkward at best; or I could be completely up my ass here._

_With my career as an astronomer, I don't know; perhaps I should head back to university, or better head for the **Accademia Nazionale di Santa Cecilia**. Pretty good with the harpsichord; maybe I should start a group together like most ensembles did back in the 80's. Hell yeah…_

(After the experiment)

"Get Shinji into the infirmary," Misato yelled the order and immediately, paramedics were on the scene. They placed Shinji's limp body on a stretcher and carried him away.

Down a hallway, the pilots were scrambling to figure out what the hell happened, "What's going on," Asuka asked as she quickly walked, "Shinji's test with Unit-00 went berserk," Dante said responded as he tried to catch up with Rei.

"Damn," Asuka muttered under her breath, "Shit always happens to him," she walked next to Dante with Rei at the front.

"Ikari should be at the infirmary right now," Rei stoically said with a dash of concern, "We know that Wondergirl! How about some new information like, what the hell happened," Asuka insulted and asked her, "Ikari is in the infirmary due to the compatibility experiment with Unit-00. It seems…he contacted its soul," Rei said profoundly stoic. Asuka and Dante looked at each other uneasily, "What do you mean the soul," Dante asked.

"The soul of the EVA," Rei said, but Asuka found this utter bull, "Oh come on, that's absurd!"

"It isn't…and you'll see that soon enough," Rei said with a calmness that was unnerving to the European transplants.

(Infirmary)

Shinji looked up, "Another unfamiliar ceiling," a phrase to him as familiar as the EVA now. Flashes of Rei popped in and out of his mind, not as intense as it was in Unit-00, but it was still enough to get him thinking.

The door opened, "Guys, what happened," he asked Asuka, Dante, and Rei, "You blacked out that's what happened," Asuka bluntly said.

"I think it was more serious than that," Dante said. A nurse entered the room, "What happened," Shinji asked, "Dr. Akagi informed me that Unit-00 went berserk during the experiment. You will be examined for the next few hours to make sure there isn't any mental contamination," the nurse responded in a professional tone.

"And…what about us," Dante asked, "Wouldn't there be some sort of feedback from Unit-00 to affect us," concerned about his mental health.

"No because each of the EVAs were in separate holding chambers, ergo the possibility of mental contamination for the rest of us is minimal," Rei gave her explanation, "Oh…never mind then," Dante quickly put his fears to rest. Rei then received a text message, "Pardon me Ikari, but I'm needed at Commander Ikari's office," she walked away from the group, "Oh…okay," Shinji was still dazed from what had happened.

(Kyoto International Airport)

Ernesto was at the airport, waiting for his flight back to the United States. He still couldn't believe what happened to him just days after meeting up with his European colleagues, and it started with a phone call…

_-Flashback-_

_His hotel phone rang, "__**Hello**__," Ernesto answered in English, "__**We're agents from NERV's Section-02 security branch. We want you to come so that we can ask you some questions**__," Unknown security agent on the other line replied in English._

_Ernesto was shocked, especially if they found out what he had been doing in Kyoto. He played it cool, "__**All**__**right, send me the address and I'll be there in two hours**__," "__**Thank you for cooperating**__," the line was cut off. Ernesto set down the receiver and prepared to go to NERV._

_(Two hours later)_

_Ernesto arrived at NERV and was escorted by Section-02 agents. He didn't know whether they were the same people he talked to over the phone, but that didn't bother him. What unnerved him were their demeanor, and their sternness when he addressed his position of employment. _

_They arrived at the office, located near the ground level of NERV; no where near Central Dogma. The agents offered Ernesto a chair to sit; all were sitting, the mood was of guarded politeness. _

_One of the agents took of his sunglasses, "__**Ernesto Rivera, we've called you here to discuss an important matter," **__they said in English._

"_**But you haven't told me over the phone or on the way here what that was," **__Ernesto said, with a hint of nervousness in his voice. _

_The second agent also took off his sunglasses, __**"Well then let's be frank. As a journalist, you are not allowed to take photos or interview people anything related to NERV."**_

"_**Yes I know that," **__Ernesto was impatient to leave, __**"Really, then why were you, Damian, and two of the EVA pilots at the crater site," **__the question caught Ernesto off guard. He started to panic, but remained calm, __**"We were taking pictures of the crater," "And have the pilots told you about their exploits," **__the first guard asked, __**"Yes, except NERV in detail…also, Damian and I were just getting some background stories about what took place in Japan 10 years following Second Impact," **__he honestly said, hoping they wouldn't throw his friends or himself in prison. _

_The guards became intrigued, __**"What sort of background stories," **__one of them asked, __**"Stories about how immigrants were treated and how there were people who tried to fight for equal workers' rights and better living conditions." **__The guards looked at each other, __**"So you or your friends haven't delved any deeper than that," **__the question confused Ernesto, but answered anyway, __**"No, we haven't; especially how journalists are red-tapped when trying to interview government officials."**_

"_**May we take a look at your cameras," **__the second guard requested. They told Ernesto to bring everything he's taken. He handed them over, his cell-phone included. They scanned the photos, checking if there were any incriminating photos, such as the NERV facility, ANGELS, the EVAS, or even the police (under the orders of NERV) harassing journalists and bringing them in for questioning. They found none, and proceeded to call their superiors. The conversation was rapid and confusing; Ernesto could talk and understand some Japanese, he didn't catch what they were saying. The conversation ended, __**"All right, your story seems to check out," **__Ernesto was relieved, he wasn't going to jail._

_The agents however continued, __**"But our superiors still considered you a security threat. So you are hereby expelled from Japan until further notice," **__the news struck Ernesto like a sack of bricks, __**"What! B-But you can't do this! Only the Japanese Immigration Bureau can expel me if I conducted in illegal activity! This makes no sense," **__Ernesto tried to defend his stance and debate logically. But the agents weren't intimidated nor impressed, __**"True, but we're involved with the Immigration Bureau, the Ministry of the Interior, and the JSDF. We're sorry, but you must leave Japan, it's the best offer we can present. You might as well accept it," **__Ernesto couldn't believe what he heard. And what's worse, even if he reported this to his employers in the US, they could do little because he wasn't exactly persecuted or thrown into prison. _

_-End flashback-_

While waiting for his flight, he gone over what happened over the past few days in addition to his investigations in Kyoto, Tokyo-2, and Tokyo-3. He was careful, he took every precaution, but something bothered him. How did a paramilitary science facility find out about his work? He couldn't email to Damian, thinking that NERV would be watching, reading, and listening. Paranoia had set in, but he decided on a low-tech way of communicating: handwriting a letter. It was a huge risk to take; it could endanger his friend and his colleagues. But he had no other option.

He began writing the letter, in Spanish, but he wrote it in a way that only his friends could understand. A message spread out over a seemingly benign letter. He took his letter to the airport's post office and had them send the letter. Two hours later, his plane was ready and he took off.

(Commander Ikari's office)

"Yes what is it," the Commander asked, _"The journalist boarded his flight home," _Ikari was mildly pleased, "Anything unusual happened during his time at the airport," _"He wrote a letter and handed it at the airport's post office."_

Commander Ikari was mildly interested, and kept his cool voice, "What did the letter contain," he asked.

"_Nothing sir, just a goodbye letter to Damian and to the Second and Fourth Child," _a Section-2 agent reported. Commander Ikari was pleased with the result, even though he suspected the letter might have contained a message…he could careless. The agenda at hand was more important than an American journalist.

"All right thank you for the report," _"Yes sir," _the conversation ended. Commander Ikari sat back in his chair and contemplated his next move. He decided to not interrogate the two pilots, doing so would destroy their trust.

(Kyoto: 7:35PM)

Damian tried to contact Ernesto, but he either heard his voicemail or received no signal. This worried him so he tried emailing him a couple of times, but no reply in the past eight hours. He passed pachinko bars, arcades, various stores selling anime memorabilia, and down smaller alleyways, he noticed bars so small, they make American dive bars look like airplane hangers. He went to one and ordered a beer. For some reason tonight, he decided it was best to not say anything, drink his beer and not go home right away. What he learned from his years with Ernesto and his European colleagues was that the walls have ears.

Around the same time, the Euros were trying to contact their American colleagues in order to spend more time with them. But for some reason, they couldn't reach Ernesto...it was out of reach right now. The same went for Damian, although they knew it was either turned off or was busy. Asuka spent most of her time in Dante's apartment because for one, she was bored and Hikari had a family thing going on and didn't want to intrude. So instead, they played chess against one another, a game they haven't played in a long time and were in their decision making phase midway in their game...

"_**Ich werde Tripodo gewinnen**_ (I'm going to win Tripodo)," she melodically said to Dante, _**"Per favore ... Ho sempre vincere contro di voi (**_Please...I always win against you)," he replied playfully, _** "Jetzt nicht übermütig ... heute Abend könnte die Dinge ändern (**_Now don't get cocky...tonight could change things)," Asuka said sounding so sure of her victory. She was now a few moves away from winning and Dante was racking his brain for a way out, **_"Merda ... penso che la predizione si stasera vero (_**Shit...I guess your prediction came true tonight)," but couldn't and sure enough she won this match. She did a winning gesture, but not an overly competitive one, but one where someone would say 'Finally,' and gave him a respectful handshake.

He cleaned up the board and put the game away while Asuka turned on the television and watched a random program. He made some mate for the both of them and sat down apart from her. She accepted his offer of mate. They were watching the news that gave headlines from back home; more immigrants were rounded up on the outskirts of Rome and Germany passes a mandate to deport the Roma from its major cities because of escalating violence surrounding a decade long battle against drug trade. Another headline came up, this time from Osaka, Japan. It showed how a massive number of Latinos are leaving country and heading home for the un-devastated parts of Brazil, Peru, Chile and Argentina. Many of them said their reasons were to head back to their families while others said it was because of the number of Angels that keep attacking Tokyo-3.

The Euros got depressed, not knowing if heading back home after their job there was done would be the best choice. Asuka knew her position as a pilot would end and would probably head back to university for something more substantial, a masters perhaps. But she also feared her privileged status as a pilot would falter and had now idea how to cope with that when it occurs. Dante however, not a member of NERV knew his visa would end six months after he first arrived in Japan. Meaning NERV would slowly relinquishes its power to the UN and Japan's Interior Ministry, but as an astronomer and would probably be sent to work on one of NERV's radio observatories to continue his work. But this meant he would have to watch his moods more closely, a longer stay would prove to be more challenging.

Both grappled with their personal dilemmas, but neither said a word or provided a facial expression to suggest it. Around 8:30 or so, Misato called Asuka and told her dinner was ready and assured her that it was Shinji's cooking and not her's tonight. She sighed and got off the couch, "Later," she said flatly, "Later," he responded in the same manner. When she left, he got up and to his makeshift office to do some work before dinner.

The three ate dinner, there was silence between them. Misato and Shinji were definitely pressed to find Asuka more silent than usual, barely saying anything except, "The food's not bad," and resumed eating. After they finished, she retired to her bedroom and did her homework while Shinji turned on the television to relax from the day's events. Misato looked at their inverse behaviors, _'Today was definitely strange...that's for sure,' _she then retired to her room and did more paperwork.

(Misato's Apartment: 11:34PM)

Shinji sat at the edge of his bed, bent over with his hands clenched together. His journal laid to his left and after some consideration, he began to write out his thoughts on paper. Brief as they were, as with everything relating to his life and the forces that overwhelmed him...sincere.

-**Shinji-**

**Journal Entry**

_I'm here…in my room…NERV just released me from the infirmary. I barely remember what happened with the EVA. Even with what Dr. Akagi told me I…couldn't get my head around it, "Why did I black out in the first place?"_

'_Looking around the room, and seeing the kitchen light underneath the door…why does it seem to be that my life has to be in small dark rooms? It sucks…but, what else can I do? Do my job and hope that this __**Angel War**__ ends? God I hope it does. I want to get on with my life, I don't want to see my dad ever again! But Misato, Dante, Rei, Kensuke, Toji, Hikari, and Asuka…even Kaji; what about them? What would they do when the war ends? What would I do…stay in school? _

_I don't know...can I have something for me? Can I do something for me? Can I have someone with me? __And why whenever I write down in my journal I think of her...even when we're in the heat of battle I think of her. I can't escape this fact, but I can't do a thing about it! I want her! I need her! But circumstances at the moment forbid me to outwardly show my feelings to not only her but to everyone involved directly or indirectly with NERV._

_NERV...wish it would just die...like father...I wish he would suffer as I have when he abandoned me..._

**End journal entry**

Shinji laid down his journal and pen on his desk and positioned himself for sleep. The low humming of the apartment helped to drift his mind to sleep mode, but wished he had some city lights to aid his transition even further. After a few minutes, his heart slowed, as did his breathing...the heaviness took hold...the colors in his mind's eye shifted between different hues...then his dreams began...

**Here Chapter.7 ends. Chapter.8 is mostly done now, I'll post in the following week after this post. As you noticed, this chapter started with journal entries, and ended with just Shinji's.**

**Author's note: used Google for the bit of German and Italian dialogue. So...there it is. **

**Edited: September 27, 2011 **


	8. What the hell happened?

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: The Enlightening Music**

**This chapter was inspired from what I heard in the 21 Grams soundtrack. The track was 'Should I let her know.' Goes well with the episode when Shinji and Asuka kissed.**

**Chapter. 8**

**What the hell happened?**

"Huh, a date," Asuka exclaimed in horror. Hikari then nodded her head to confirm it, "He's a friend of my big sister Kodoma and he really wants to take you out. Pretty please," and begged her German friend.

Asuka didn't want to go; '_hell even root canal would be more pleasant' _she thought. She distrusted boys and their immaturity. But since Hikari was regrettably her only female friend in Japan, she complied, "All right I'll do it," Hikari was ecstatic, "Thank you Asuka! Thank you! You're a good friend," she hugged Asuka and she hugged in return. She gave a convincing smile to please Hikari, but inside she wasn't sure.

Meanwhile, Shinji stared at Rei who drained the excess water from her used rag. Shinji looked on, curious how Rei can look…motherly for her age. Suddenly he felt a sudden impact on his head, "Shinji! Get back to work," Toji yelled as he hit his head in a faux karate position.

"S-Sorry," Shinji said as his classmates looked on. Hikari heard this from the hall, "Why don't you Suzuhara," and yelled at the jock. Kensuke and Dante looked at each other, "One more day dude, one more day," Dante said as he swept the floor, "I know and have the weekend to prepare for another week of this," Kensuke added as he wiped the desktops clean, "What a way to bring the mood down," the Italian jokingly said. Today was one of those days where it wasn't that hot or humid. A rare temperate day…

(Friday_Kyoto train-station- 5:34PM)

Dante was on the train to visit his paternal grandparents, his first visit in two years. When the train stopped, he got off with one bag to last the weekend. He brought his laptop, iPod, few articles of clothing, and some cash. After finding his way out, he stepped outside and encountered his grandfather, "Grandpa," he walked over to him and hugged his one-time mentor.

"Good to see you. Here let me," he motioned to carry Dante's bag and put it in the trunk. Dante got in the car and rode off. When they arrived, Dante's grandmother hugged him tightly. It has been long for them, with university and his work with ESA. He went to the guest room and collapsed onto the bed. He inhaled the pillow and immediately relaxed.

That night, around 10:56PM, he went to the kitchen to get tea. While there he noticed his grandfather, who also got himself a cup of tea. They sat down together in the living room to talk, "Its been a while since we had a moment like this. You know...without my illness being in question," Dante said, "Akihiro," His grandfather referred to him by his middle name, "We know you hate discussing your illness, but if you don't confront it, its going to get worse," and concerned about his grandson's health.

Dante rolled his eyes, "I have cyclothymia, it won't get worse. You know that, but with what I did before, that was...When my dad was killed, I..." Dante's throat tightened, but was able to drink his tea. He continued, "I wanted to relieve myself from it. What I did was an accident," he felt ashamed for bringing this type of drama onto his family.

His grandfather set down his tea and exhaled, "We all love you Akihiro, and we're really proud with what you've accomplished with ESA and SETI, but you have to take it easy. Give your mind some rest," he said like the concerned family he represented at the moment. Dante listened, but felt the advice was shallow, like he heard it before from his extended family and therapists. He didn't want to hear it, especially when involved in NERV. After a few moments, they stayed silent, but the silence was enough to tell each other how the other felt. The moment in itself was enough, no words, subtle gestures of the face and hands, and the hissing of crickets from outside. Every sound added to the moment.

He decided to head to bed, "Goodnight grandpa and…and thanks for the talk," he stood up with his cup of tea and walked off, "Goodnight," his grandfather said and stayed in the living room to finish his tea.

(The next night: Misato's Apartment- 11:34PM)

Asuka laid her head on the kitchen table, tapped the table with her right hand. She was thinking of nothing, but that nothing had substance. She had an idea to pass the time…

"Hey Shinji, want to kiss me," she casually suggested.

Shinji with his headphones on thought he'd misheard, "Huh, what," and was surprised.

"Kissing you know…have you ever done it," she asked coyly, "Uh uh," he nodded a no, still in a daze on what she said.

"So lets do it," she bluntly said.

Shinji was shocked and nervous, "Huh, b-but why?"

"I've got nothing else to do," she smirked with the glee of watching him squirm, "T-That's your reason? You're weird," Shinji looked down at his lap to relieve his anxiety.

Asuka decided to egg him on, "Ah afraid to kiss me on the anniversary of your mom's death? Probably watching you from up in heaven," and Shinji started to get agitated, "That's not it."

"Or are you scared," Asuka pressed further and this did it, "I'M NOT AFRAID! PUCKER UP," he stood up to show her he wasn't a push over.

She stood up to face him, "Right! Have you brushed your teeth," she asked on the side.

"Yeah."

"Then here I come…"

(Monday morning: Homeroom)

Shinji and Asuka haven't spoke to each other over the weekend. Misato noticed and decided to not press the issue. Dante was just as clueless since he came back that morning from Kyoto. He also didn't want to press the two's cold shoulder to one another. Rei didn't come to class again, not that it bothered anyone, except for the teacher. Shinji sat in his chair deeply confused; why did Asuka kiss him and got pissed at him when Kaji left. He felt used, like he was just a distraction from a larger issue. He decided to confront Asuka after he and his German colleague digest the incident between them.

(Thursday: Lunch in classroom)

Shinji sat with the guys while they talked about what to do on Friday and the weekend. He got up and walked up to his German acquaintance, "Asuka," she was sitting with Hikari as they also talked about the upcoming weekend, "What do you want Third," she asked rudely.

Shinji normally would've backed off from her demeanor, but he stood his ground, "I need to talk to you."

"Later," she dismissively said. Shinji then quickly added, "Afterschool," their moment caught the attention of some classmates. Asuka looked up at him, "What," "You heard me. Afterschool behind the gymnasium," he then walked back his friends.

Hikari leaned in to ask Asuka, "What was that about," Asuka just shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. But it's nice to see him demanding something instead of being bottle-fed at NERV," and continued to eat her lunch.

As he sat down, his friends were curious, "What was that Shinji," Toji asked with his mouth full.

"Nothing, just…told her I needed to talk to her later," he said, not revealing anything, "A declaration of love," Kensuke jokingly said, "No, just something about NERV," Shinji white lied, but it had to be done.

The guys took it at face value and continued their lunch. When school ended, many of the students left for home or stayed after school. As Shinji got his stuff and changed into his street shoes, Dante approached him.

"Hey Shinji, what's up," he greeted and was ready to go home.

"Going to talk to Asuka," Shinji said as he put on his backpack, "Yeah I heard…so should I tell Misato you'll be a little late," Dante asked.

Shinji shook his head, "No thank you, I called her already and told her why I had to stay afterschool."

"Okay, see you later," he walked away in the midst of the crowd. Shinji looked at his watch and walked towards the gym.

Asuka was at the gym, tapping her foot, "God, I hope this doesn't turn into one of those American afterschool drama programs," she muttered quietly. She checked her cell for missed calls or text messages. There were none. She leaned herself against the wall and relaxed, until Shinji showed up. It was one of those few instances where she had seen him serious and not in a depressed manner, but like someone who wanted to get something of his chest.

"What is it," she asked. She didn't want this to take too long.

Shinji breathed in and out four times to calm down, "You had me thinking for a week. See, we've lived with each other for months and…I barely know you and I want to talk to you. And…"

Asuka became impatient, "Look if you have something to say…then say it!"

Shinji looked at her and expressed his thoughts, "Why the hell did you kiss me," and this caught Asuka off guard.

Shinji continued, "Answer me because what you did wasn't cool at all," he looked at her briefly and continued, "You can't just walk up to a boy you barely know and kiss him out of boredom…you can't do that. You don't know what the guy's going through or…or what I'm feeling," he look at her intently with a mix of frustration, anger, anxiety, and longing. A longing he never knew, out of reach, never attainable, "You're a cute girl Asuka...no you're hot...but I c-can't…" he couldn't get words out and started to form tears, but they never fell. He held back, but his body shook for release of some sort, anything to relieve this stress.

Asuka for once couldn't come up with an insult. So instead she did something out of character, but wholly familiar. She hugged him and in an instant, he calmed down, relieving his stress.

"I'm sorry," Shinji said, "Don't apologize stupid. Its never...a crime to express yourself," Shinji looked at her and was surprised and grateful for not getting an earful.

"And you know what, I'm kind of glad to know you think I'm cute," Shinji laughed and Asuka partially released him from the hug. They looked at each other and on impulse, kissed each other.

Unlike their first kiss, this one was more intense than last night's. This one was full of longing, lust, desperation, and a need for connection. Asuka wanted to end it, the emotions were scaring her, but Shinji wanted to continue.

"Shinji stop," she hoarsely said. But he tried to continue until Asuka held Shinji firmly by his shoulders, "Shinji, I…I can't do this," she dead straight in his eyes. He was now even more confused, "W-What?"

"I don't like you. I like Kaji and what I did that night was wrong. I get it and I'm sorry…" Shinji felt a newly formed heaviness inside. He felt frustration, anger and disappointment; and that shocked him.

Asuka let go of him and picked up her bag, "Let's just go home," but as she walked away Shinji yelled, "You fucking bitch!"

Asuka immediately stopped and looked at him, "What did you say," she wanted to hear it again, "I said you're a fucking bitch! How can you play with me like this? What's…wrong with you," he yelled and hit the wall with his right hand. The pain rang in his hand, but he ignored it.

Asuka was kind of thrown back by his sudden outburst of emotion. But decided to not fan the flames, nor give him the silent treatment, "Let's go home," she said in a neutral calm voice.

She walked off, leaving Shinji breathing heavily. He wanted to shout at her, cuss at her, to…say everything on his mind. But couldn't, his body was frozen and his voice stuck in his throat. After a few moments, he grabbed his bag and caught up with her. The walk back was quiet, neither one said a word. Asuka tried to compartmentalize what happened while Shinji tried to comprehend what he just did. They passed some stores; Asuka got a bottle of water from a vending machine. So did Shinji.

Minutes later, after catching a bus, they arrived home. Asuka dumped her bag on the sofa while Shinji laid down his on the kitchen table. She noticed a letter for her, sent from Ernesto. She held it as she loosened her top and head for her room. Shinji noticed and tried to catch her attention, "Asuka, um I…" he wanted to say something, but she beat him to it.

She didn't look at him, "Don't, not now," Asuka said calmly and closed the door behind her. Shinji rubbed the back of his neck and tried to figure out what to do, what to say. He came up with nothing. Instead he took out his homework and started on it.

(Later that evening)

During dinner, Misato noticed the pilots acting quiet. They exchanged a few words, but nothing over the basic level of conversation. When Asuka finished she got up, "Going next door to see Dante. Be back in a few minutes," she said and walked out the door with the letter in her hand.

Misato got more rice and drank her beer, "Hmm, I wonder what they're going to talk about," she asked herself. Shinji wondered the same thing.

(Dante's apartment)

"What the hell is this," Asuka showed her letter, which was the same as his, also from Ernesto. Probably dropped in their mailboxes that morning, sent from Ernesto a few days ago. They read over the letter, "Looks like a goodbye letter," Dante said as he read line for line.

Asuka grabbed the letter from his hand. She read it over, "I know that, but something's off about it," she then set the letter back down. She then had a thought, "Do you remember how we used to pass each other notes back in Oxford," she asked her Italian colleague. He nodded a yes, "Although, not with you. You were busy with your school work and appointments with your supervisors," he added.

Asuka rolled her eyes, "Anyway I did pass notes, mostly to my German colleagues. And how we did it was to put a secret message over a note that looked normal," she added.

Dante quickly got it, "So you think this is one of them," he looked at the letter with more curiosity, "Of course, but since the letter is in Spanish…" she looked at him for confirmation. He understood, "All right, I'll see what I come up with. But since you have more history with this type of thing, you have to help as well," and wanted her help.

She nodded a yes and things looked well between them.

"Asuka…what did you…" he wanted to ask her about her conversation with Shinji, but he held back and continued with, "Sorry, um, what did you do over the weekend"?

Asuka looked at him, "Well, nothing much. The date I had last week sucked and…basically hung out at home," she then got the letter headed back to her apartment.

Dante was semi-satisfied with the answer, "All right…good night," he said, "Good night," she yelled from the door. The door shut.

(Kyoto-10:17 PM)

Damian wrote the message out word for word. Since he knew Spanish, the letter was readable. The message itself was disturbing, spread out in random letters. The message was,_ 'Stopped by Section-2 agents. They asked questions about NERV and our colleagues. I was forced out of Japan for no legitimate reason. Find out what you can.'_ The hint to Damian was the number three as the title.

Damian was now getting anxious and paranoid. _'__**Could these agents have bugged my room**__,' _he thought. Unfortunately, he had no way to confirm or disprove his paranoia. Instead…he began to pack up his belongings. He smuggled the message in his underwear. He was going to leave in two weeks, but decided that due to the message, it was getting risky. He planned to leave in two days, but a startling thought came up, _'__**I gave him my camera…is that why they only went after him and not me? Jesus! What the hell is going on**__,' _this was disturbing, but continued to pack.

Once he was done, he contacted his US employers and told them of his early return trip. He lied that he wanted to head back to work, his employers bough it. He then booked tickets on the Internet.

(Misato's apartment- 11:25pm)

Shinji was sleeping, until he heard Asuka's door closed. He decided to confront her.

Asuka went to the kitchen to get water. She drank her glass, _'Holy shit! If the letter is what it looks like, something surreal happened to Ernesto,' _but her Spanish wasn't good enough to decipher the letter. She needed to talk to Dante a.s.a.p. She set her glass down and was about to head out the door, until Shinji stopped her.

He grabbed her arm and turned her toward him, "We need to talk," but she didn't want to hear it, "Not now Ikari," she tried to shake herself loose, but was surprised by his grip.

"Yes now," he asserted himself, "No! I have to go," she finally got herself free.

Shinji then said, "Why, so you can use Dante like you used me," it was seething with sarcasm and anger. Asuka looked at him and slapped his face. He nearly lost his balance. She was livid, "How dare you! How dare you think I would use my colleague like that," she practically shouted. Shinji stood his ground, "Please, you had no problem using me to feel something that wasn't there," "Don't flatter yourself Third, you're just too stupid to understand anything," she retorted.

"That's because you never say anything for me to understand! It's impossible to understand you if you don't give a fucking hint," Asuka was about to slap him again, but Shinji grabbed her hand and held firm, "Let go you idiot! Let go," she slapped him with her left hand. He took in the pain and grabbed her left hand when she tried to slap him again. They fought for control of the situation, she then kicked him in the legs and he stumbled down, dragging Asuka with him.

She cursed at him in English, German, and Spanish, but he knew what she meant by her facial expressions. Misato got out of her room when she heard the shouting, "Hey! That's enough you two," the two looked at her, "What's going on here," Misato asked, but neither Shinji nor Asuka said anything. When Shinji loosened his grip, Asuka got herself free, got up, and headed for the door, "Asuka! Come back…where are you going," but she got no reply from the German pilot, except for the door slam.

Misato then turned her attention to Shinji, "Shinji what happened? Shinji, what…" but he drowned her out. He remained fixated at the doorway, he felt he failed in not only understanding her, but in solidifying their strained friendship.

(Dante's apartment)

Asuka pounded on the door. Dante opened it, "Asuka what happened? I heard…" but was cut off by Asuka, "Nothing, I have something important to show you," she brushed passed him and headed for his room. Dante followed her and closed the room door behind him.

She took out the letter out of her pants pocket, "This is what I came up with," Dante looked at the incomplete message, "But my Spanish isn't good enough to complete it. Can you finish it," she asked and got a yes from him. He finished the message with her help. Like Damian in Kyoto, the message disturbed the two Euros and questions began to form. They decided to not ask Misato, in case she initiated the order, "No word of this to Misato! I don't want to be called in for questioning," Dante said, worried of possible repercussions.

Asuka nodded in agreement, "Okay, oh and Dante," "Yeah," he looked at her, "Can I stay here tonight," Dante looked at her and nodded a yes. No questions were asked, she slept on the sofa.

(Tuesday morning- 7:45am)

Asuka was back in her apartment, dressed and ready to go. Shinji was also ready and Misato could feel the tension between the two. She decided to confront them afterschool at NERV. Asuka and Shinji headed out the door took the elevator and met Dante at the bus stop. Dante also felt the tension between them, but didn't address it. It wasn't his place. When they arrived at school, Asuka stopped Shinji and Dante walked ahead, "Ikari, about yesterday…" but Shinji interrupted her, "Forget it Asuka, I get it," he continued his walk to the classroom. Asuka followed suit.

In the classroom, Asuka sent an email to Shinji. Shinji received it, he looked at her, gave Asuka an expression, wasn't malice or sarcasm, but neutral. Asuka couldn't make out what he was thinking, she hated his expression; it reminded her of Rei's. Throughout the day, Shinji and Asuka didn't interact at all, their friends noticed but decided to not press the issue in case one of them would just burst in a frenzy of emotion.

Afterschool, Shinji went to the music room, as he used to back in Kyoto. He spotted a cello, tuned it, and began playing. The only piece he knew was Bach's Cello Suite No.1 G Major. His talent for playing this piece was impressive, especially when he was solely recognized for his Eva piloting. Unknown to him, his Euro co-pilots looked into the music room, impressed with his playing.

"You were right Asuka, he's good," Dante whispered, Asuka scooted him over and looked inside, "Yeah, but like I said earlier, he's insecure to a fault. Hope he snaps out of it soon," she looked at him and backed away. Dante and Asuka looked at each other and walked home, leaving Shinji to his music.

Dante and Asuka rode the subway to NERV, both were listening to their own repective mP3 players. Asuka looked out the window and found herself looking at the now familiar Geofront. Dante was reading _The Stranger by Albert Camus. _As the two got off the train, they noticed Shinji was behind them in, he rode in the last train car, "Shinji didn't notice you coming on the train," Dante said.

Shinji gave a sheepish smile, "Well...I saw you guys leaving from the music room and well, I followed," Shinji said, "And at the train station I just got it the last car because it was the least crowded as opposed to the one you guys rode on," Shinji continued.

"Well all right. Let's go then," he sad as he walked off to Central Dogma, followed by Asuka. Shinji caught up with her and attempted to talk to her...but the words failed to come out. Asuka noticed this, "It's all right...you don't have to say anything right now."

Shinji looked at her and both continued to walk to Central Dogma...lost in their thoughts and recalling the moment they had together. Not sure if it was what they wanted or it was just a one time thing...

_'When the Angels are completely destroyed...maybe we can try...but until then, forget it.'_

**This ends the eighth chapter. Like I said, a week or so later, it would be posted. Shinji's reaction when Asuka told him the 'truth' is reminiscent of Cristina's reaction to Paul's revelation in 21 Grams. The ninth chapter would come up soon, hopefully before I start my classes. The next chapter will challenge me, not only the introspective journey but Shinji's friends' reactions to the situation. More detail on their 'destiny' will be shown as well.**

**Edited: September 6, 2011**


	9. Only love can conquer hatred

**NGE: THE ENLIGHTENING MUSIC**

**Got inspired from Ryuchi Sakamoto's track from the film BABEL with the same name as the title. This chapter was challenging, like the upcoming one where Toji died in Unit-1's hands. I'll try my best with Shinji's introspective journey and how the characters deal with the problem at hand, their issues, and how they continue to find hope in an increasingly hopeless situation. **

**CHAPTER.9**

**ONLY LOVE CAN CONQUER HATRED**

Flashes of light and colour, that's what Shinji saw whenever he closed his eyes. The depth, the transparency, the denseness of the light and colour. It was overwhelming, right to the point where he developed physical anxiety from this, aside from mental anxiety from being stuck in the Eva for God knows how long.

He checked his watch, "I never thought doing nothing could be exhausting. Its been 12 hours since I switched to life support mode…no use in trying to contact anyone. No radio and no way to check outside, nothing but white noise. CT mode and the ADS doesn't help…I'm hungry."

_(Flashback-From the night before)_

_Asuka and Dante rode the train back home while Misato stayed at NERV and Shinji took the bus home. Asuka was pissed off with Shinji's synch-ratio score surpassing her's and Dante congratulating him. Asuka looked at the scene passing by through the window, trying to forget the event..._

_"Asuka, you can't be that pissed at me. All I did was congratulate Shinji, what's the harm in that," Dante asked, confused by Asuka's animosity toward him, "I'm mad that I let this happen...I'm not mad at you," Asuka said, but the last part was muttered under her breath._

_The rest of the ride was silent, with the exception of the train wheels rolling and screeching on the tracks for the stops and the ride. The night outside was expected, the city lights in the distance while the neighborhood Asuka and Dante have grown accustomed to over a period of a few months. When the train stopped, Asuka and Dante made their way home. Their walk down the nearly empty street wasn't bad, but the occasional thump here and there kept them on alert, either for stray dogs or a drunk man who only presented a danger to himself rather than to anyone in particular. _

_When Asuka and Dante arrived at their apartment's lobby, they headed for the elevator rather than to take the stairs like the normally would when they had their conversations about their Oxford days. When the elevator passed the the sixth floor, Asuka kissed Dante on the right cheek and he returned it on her left cheek, "Just so you know, I'm not into you," Dante said in a way to get a smile from his German colleague._

_She gave a tiny chuckle, "And what makes you think I'm into you," she asked non-chalantly, "Oh I don't know, my looks," Dante joked, "That's probably it," Asuka replied jokingly sarcastic, 'If my score was passed by Shinji, I'll make sure tomorrow I tell him off so he can show what he can do as a man. A man that deserves that synch-ratio. And I know Dante here is going to back up my retort,' Asuka thought and then the elevator door opened._

(On the city surfuce- 1:45am)

Dante looked up at the Angel using a small radio dish loaned from NERV. As suspected, wherever he pointed the dish towards the Angel he received high levels of radio noise and infrared. This fascinated him, despite the fact Shinji is inside the Angel.

The tanks, cars, troops, scientists provided a surreal scene to the already what seems like a hopeless situation. A few generals talked about attacking with their full arsenal while the scientists and the researchers talked about further investigation, it felt like something out of an American action film. A minutes passed and Ritsuko called for an improvised science conference under a blare of guard lights.

"So that shadow is the main part of the Angel," Misato asked, "That's right! 680 meters in diameter and 3 nanometers thick. It sustains this superthin space with an inverted AT-Field and inside is an imaginary space called the 'Dirac's Sea.' It can only be described via abstract mathematics It might even be linked to another dimension."

Asuka raised her hand, "What's the Dirac's Sea," she asked. Before Ritsuko answered, Dante beat her to the punch, " Dirac's Sea is a theoretical concept in Dirac's hole theory. It's a vacuum filled with negative energy electrons," this was one of those moments where Dante was genuinely happy to be involved with NERV.

"Correct," Ritsuko said. Misato raised her hand, "Then why is the sphere still there," she asked the obvious question.

Ritsuko non-chalantly responded, "That should disappear when the main body disappears. The floating object is nothing but a shadow."

"So then, the shadow that swallowed up Unit-01 is the main body. Jesus," Misato muttered.

Asuka and Rei were nearby next to an armored vehicle, "Then…how are we supposed to fight it," she asked silently to herself.

"Since the shadow's the main body, conventional tactics are useless at this point. The best measure we can deploy is further observation using the tools we have on sight. Namely radio dishes and orbiting satellites," Dante expressed his uncertainty and genuine interest in the Angel.

"You're right. Dante, you continue to work with the researchers in order to find other anomalies," Ritsuko said, "Of course," Dante stood up and headed off. Asuka followed him, _'Huh? I've never seen him so invested in an operation in a long time. Must be the scientist in him or something...its nice to see that again. For the past few weeks he's been in a funk...just hope his enthusiasm won't lead him to a high that's elevated enough to kill...'_

"Misato, let's talk in private," Ritsuko motioned toward her and both ladies walked toward a secluded area.

"Misato, as much how Dante means well, observation is providing us with limited information. Even though all of the researchers here are excited to view the Dirac's Sea in person and not just an abstract concept. Including this one," Ritsuko said, concerned about their chances of success and with limited humor.

Misato chuckled a bit, "Yeah…all of you are having a field day. So, what do you really want to talk about," she turned serious and faced Ritsuko. Ritsuko then took in a deep breath and explained her other proposal.

(Inside the Eva)

Shinji was trying to sleep off his anxiety, that is until he awoke and discovered something is seriously wrong, "What the hell? The LCL, its getting cloudy! The purification function is breaking down."

Then a foul ordor filled his nostrils, "Oh G-God! It…it smells like blood," it filled him with new horror.

He desperately tried to unlock the entry plug's hatch door, "God! Let me out! Let me out please! Misato what's going on! Misato, Asuka, Yamato, Ayanami! Ritsuko…Father," he yelled and yelled. And finally, slumped down, as if even his body accepted the inevitable.

"Somebody…help me," he muttered, his mind refused to accept the scenario. He then slipped into unconsciousness, and heard a faint noise in his ears. He thought it was the radio, it started with a high pitch noise similar to tinnitus and progressed into a low bass note. The noise was disconcerting, if the Angel was making the noise...what did it mean for him...

_(Another flashback-also from the night before)_

_"**Buonanotte** Asuka," Dante said to Asuka from his apartment door. She looked at him, "**Gute Nacht** Dante," she replied back. She entered her apartment as he did. Once inside she heard Shinji talking over the phone, "Yeah...yeah I couldn't believe it either! You should've seen Asuka's face! Anyway, gotta go, but we'll talk later Kensuke. Right...Bye," Shinji put down the receiver and Asuka saw his grin. It sickened her, but also...for a strange reason, it suited him. Like he's becoming a man she could respect._

_As Asuka walked toward her room, Shinji abruptly turned around, 'Probably heard my footsteps,' Asuka looked at Shinji without saying a word and he looked a bit frightened, "**Mein Gott**, Shinji. If you could talk to Kensuke about your recent victory over **moi**, then why be this nervous around me," she asked, hoping to get an answer...but never got it. So she returned to her room._

_Shinji looked at the now closed door to Asuka's room, he then heard music. Shinji knew the music was by Heinrich Biber, 'A ciaccona I think,' he thought at the music playing. He them imagined Asuka playing the violin he secretly noticed while she was at Dante's apartment and himself doing the laundry. The violin struck him due to its familiar and different design and feel...just like Asuka in his mind's eye._

_"One day, I'll become the man that I want to be...not what anyone else wants. And probably what happened today is the first baby step to what being a man means for me..."_

(Back on the surface- 1:49am)

"Compulsory salvage of Unit-01," Misato asked, now having heard of Ritsuko's true intentions.

"That's the only method we could come up with for now," Ritsuko defended herself and further explained the plan, "Dropping all existing 992 N2 mines into its center. Taking timing into account and letting three AT-Field protected Evas infiltrate the Dirac's Sea for only 1 millisecond. Focusing the explosive power right before the moment and destroy both the Angel and the Dirac's Sea."

Misato was shocked by this audacious plan, "But the Eva won't…and Shinji will…what in the hell kind of rescue operation is this anyway?"

"Recovering the body of Unit-01 is our top priority. Even if its damaged, it will still work properly," Ritsuko said with coldness.

"Now wait a minute," Misato was about to argue her side. But Ritsuko continued, "In this situation, the pilot's condition can't be taken into account." With this, Misato smacked Ritsuko across her face, knocking off her glasses.

A helicopter flew overhead and Ritsuko got in Misato's face, "It was your fault you lost Shinji! You seem to have forgotten that," Misato just looked straight into her eyes, "Why does Commander Ikari and you for that matter care for Unit-01 so much? Is it that valuable? What are the damn Eva anyway," and grabbed Akagi's collar in frustration.

Ritsuko responded, "The information I gave you is everything!"

Misato didn't buy it, "That's bullshit!"

Ritsuko looked at the ground, hoping for some trust, "Misato just trust me…I'm taking command of this operation effective immediately," she picked up her glasses, asserted her authority and walked past her, _'Misato...you're my closest friend and I'll do anything you'd ask...but this mission is too important for your kind of leadership...You'll understand later.'_

"Forward all flights to Kansai International Airport. Contact air control and air command…" while Ritsuko gave her orders, Misato was deep in thought, _'The Instrumentality Project, the Evas, Adam…there are so many secrets kept from me.'_

(Later at night- 2:17am)

Nearly thirty minutes later, technicians and military were talking about Ritsuko's audacious plan and worked into the night. The pilots got some sleep away from the scene in a pitched medical tent. The wind howled, lights were still out in their part of the city. Stars were more visible, the scene felt like something straight out of a film shot in the desert. Humming with activity and cold silence, Rei was sleeping. Misato, Asuka, and Dante were outside their tent with jackets and talking.

Asuka huddled her jacket close, "Damn, never thought I would wear this," her teeth chattered slightly.

Dante thought in the same boat as her, "Agreed, the weather here is more fickle than the Angels," with his hands in his pockets.

"You guys should've accepted my coffee offer," Misato said with dry humor and drank her mug. The Euros rolled their eyes. They looked in the direction of the lights, blaring up at the hologram.

"Can't believe they're actually going through with the plan," Dante muttered angrily, "Its ridiculous," he yelled at the light's direction.

Misato finished her coffee, "Okay enough, I know you both are upset. But…" Dante interrupted her, "Upset doesn't even describe it! Ritsuko knows that even the energy output of 992 N2 mines won't do shit to this monstrosity of a theoretical concept," Dante yelled full of anger and frustration

"And yelling won't solve anything either," Misato kept her voice steady, keeping her cool, "Listen, as much as this is hard to accept, we have to trust Ritsuko. There's no other option," Misato said, internally shocked by her own words.

Dante pulled at his hair in frustration, he refused to sit idly by. He was about to leave and confront Ritsuko, but Asuka grabbed him, forcing him to stay, "I know I shouldn't say this, but you have to calm down," Dante breathed heavily, but relented.

She then turned to Misato, "But what happens when the plan fails huh? How do we get Shinji out, when he's dead," Asuka yelled. Misato stayed silent for a moment, "I'm working on it…let's get some sleep," she motioned the kids to the tent. Inside, Asuka and Dante continued to talk, "Why are you concerned about Shinji anyway," Dante asked, still upset.

Asuka looked at him, "Why shouldn't I worry," "Because of your damn competitiveness, Shinji got himself in hell! What the fuck is your problem anyway," Dante yelled.

"Hey don't blame me, he was the one who went out his way to prove himself as a man! Ain't my fault that his balls finally dropped," Asuka yelled in defense. Both were silent for a few seconds until, "When he gets back out, apologize to him," Dante said, as he lied down, "Why the hell should I," Asuka asked repulsed, "For the sake of reconciliation. And to…to tell him about our personal situation."

Dante mentioned it, Asuka realized what he meant and was silent for a moment, "Do you think we can trust him," Asuka asked him, "We don't have a choice do we," Dante said, but unbeknownst to the Euros, Rei was listening.

_(Another flashback from the night before)_

_Dante made himself some tea as he went to his study to work on assignments from ESA and its SETI branch. New planets were discovered, and his colleagues have told him they've found new sources of gamma-ray bursts. But still no grand prize...no contact with ET...yet._

_As he typed away on his computer and checking the data that was coming in, he made occasional glances at his father's picture placed right above his computer stand. He preferred to work standing up rather than sitting down. The picture was when his dad and him were in the Italian countryside to look at constellations that night. It was also when they witnessed a religious procession._

_His dad had some moments where he wished to return to Japan with him in order to show his favorite island to watch the stars: Hokkaido. And to show him a Japanese Shinto procession and to show him a genuine Buddhist temple, "Well I'm in Japan now...but you wouldn't like it now...its gone to hell," he said quietly to himself, "But grandma and grandpa are still here...worried about me and missing you and mom...maybe after all of the shit that's happened to us...to me...hopefully I can move on...hopefully with a woman of my own," Dante laughed to himself on the last bit._

_(Inside the sea)_

_Images and memories flashed in Shinji's mind. Images of playgrounds he's played in, the kids he tried to connect with, their nameless faces, transparent but form sent chills down his spine. The neighborhoods he's passed in Kyoto and Tokyo-3, the well off and the left out. The Latinos, the poor Chinese and Korean immigrants, their children playing outside their parent's stores. The various sunsets, the sunrises, the schools, the teachers, the music he's learned. The heat, the rain, the cicadas, the humidity. His mother carrying him wherever she went, the nameless workers of GEHIRN and his cold father that didn't give a damn about his existence._

_But most of all, the loneliness. The penetrating sensation of isolation, whether forced or voluntary, he was isolated. The jealousy he felt when parents picked up their kids from school, the indifferent 'teacher' he was brought up with, and the only thing that gave him comfort...but before he saw it in his mind he was swallowed up by the darkness and fell into the abyss with the light of his past fading away from above._

(city surface- 3:22am)

With the hours ticking down, no one else came up with an idea to counter Ritsuko's. Dante couldn't sleep still, so he was forced to by Misato when she found him passed out beside a tank. He wanted to work with the technicians, to observe the impossible that was now a reality up close. He was brought back to his bed without protests…

Asuka couldn't sleep as well, she kept having strange dreams where she felt like she was asleep for twenty minutes. While getting water, she noticed Rei…looking at the blare of lights three miles down the road.

"Sohryu, you awoke early than expected," Rei asked, "What's it to you," Asuka gruffly replied, "Yeah I couldn't sleep. My damn dreams are keeping me up," she took a sip of her water.

Rei looked at her, "Dreams," she asked, "Yeah…don't tell me you don't dream," Asuka asked half-jokingly. So she wasn't prepared for Rei's response, "No I don't. What is it like?"

Asuka looked at her, not knowing to make fun of her, or to just walk back to the tent. She took in deep breath, "Dreaming is like…seeing a bad film your brain made. The…images are distorted, most of the time in black and white. I don't know…I'm going to bed. We have to do this thing in three hours anyway," she finished her water and headed off for bed, "Sleep well Sohryu," Rei said. Asuka looked at her, "Yeah," she said quietly. Rei then continued to look at the Angel overhead, praying silently that Shinji's all right.

_(Inside the sea)_

_Shinji opened his eyes again, he now stood up and noticed the recent memories surrounding him. The moment he met Asuka, his first beat down from Toji, Rei at different moments obscure and not, the moment he met Dante, his father complimenting him. There were also moments where he hanged out with Toji and Kensuke, their laughter rang throughout the 'chamber' of his mind. There was also the moments where he got into interesting conversations with the Euro transfers, the kiss he had with Asuka, the conflicting emotions stood out as vibrant dark colors, the moment he learned of Dante's self-inflicted wounds. Learning of the true cause of Second Impact, the EVAS, and..._

_A strange sensation began to fill his mind, a foreboding feeling of dread, like the Angels are only the beginning. Nightmarish images began to fill him, like a poison that can't be cured. The fear of the future, the future with no NERV or his father, but not knowing about it scared him. He wanted to live a normal life, a life of peace and quiet, a life that didn't involve him fighting for a cause greater than himself. He wanted to be anonymous, but he doubt he would have it._

(Inside the sea- just moments before his escape)

Shinji was passing out, his body was slowly giving up its hold on life. Shinji's mind, slowly deteriorating.

"The heat system and oxygen supply is giving out…its s-so c-cold. The suit's giving out too. S-So tired…of everyting."

He started to have flashbacks over the past two weeks, 'He and Asuka kissed, he and Asuka fighting, the time where Misato had all of them taking self-defense training exercises in case of emergency, Dante and Asuka avoiding Misato after their synch tests, and…

He then suddenly felt a prescence enveloping him, a loving warming embrace. It reminded him so much of his mother. Biutiful warmth…

(Tokyo-3 6:15am)

'All three Evas are in position and standing by,' Aoba said over the radio

'AT fields are ready to generate,' Maya said.

'Roger,' Ritsuko said.

'T minus 60 seconds to mine drop,' Aoba confirmed.

Just then, the alarms sounded, the techs and Ritsuko struggled to figure out what's going on. Above them, the Angelic sphere split open, blood spilled out in all directions, a hand pierced out, Eva Unit 01 roared a ghastly monstrous roar.

"_**Mien Gott**_, is that what am I piloting," Asuka muttered to herself, "God in heaven, what kind of monster have we created," Ritsuko's voice blared over the radio. Just then, Eva Unit 01 landed on the ground in a fierce standing position. Covered in blood, the very sight struck fear to all people present, right down to the soles of their boots.

(Later)

When Shinji was rescued minutes later, he was rushed to NERV's infirmary. Rei and the other pilots were rushed out the scene by security personnel. Shinji rested for six hours, until he woke up. As Rei exited, Asuka and Dante entered his room, violating nurses' orders.

"Hey Ikari, how are you," Asuka asked, she sat down at the bed's edge, "About yesterday, I shouldn't have pushed like that…that was wrong." This surprised him, she admitted her awful moment as an apology. Shinji looked down, sniffed the air and then his hand. Asuka and Dante looked on confused until they heard Shinji, "Still smells…like blood," even though it was quiet, they heard it and it disturbed them. The three remained quiet for moment, "So…what do you guys want to talk about," Shinji asked, hoping a conversation would get his mind off of what happened, at least for a while.

Asuka and Dante looked at each other, nodded to one another, "We wanted to talk to you about what happened to us two weeks ago. It involves our American colleague…"

They then explained to Shinji what happened to their colleague, who was questioned by Section-02 agents, literally thrown out of the country for his connection to them, and for his work. The Euros took this risk to tell Shinji, even though they might be monitored. However, both knew that NERV can't afford to replace pilots on short notice. As Shinji heard, he knew this wasn't the most shocking thing he's heard. but it was a development.

"Do we tell Misato about this," Shinji pondered, "We don't even know if Misato issued the order. So for now, we don't mention anything," Asuka said, concerned about what to do in the weeks ahead.

"So for now, we act as if we don't know anything and wait for word from our American colleague," Dante said, finishing Asuka's thoughts, "Yeah wait, but we can also look for clues on what's really going on," Asuka added.

"Hmm, good point. So Shinji, can we trust you," Dante asked Shinji. He looked at his european colleagues, not knowing what to do, but he could at least cooperate with their charade, "Okay, I'll trust you. Just be careful."

_(Another flashback-from two nights before)_

_With Biber's Ciaccona from his Harmonia Artificiosa playing from her stereo, she collapsed onto her bed. She gazed at the photo with herself and her mom, it was a happy moment in her life. She was five or six. It was when she and her mother spent a day in the countryside, playing tag and eating their picnic. Her father was the one who took the picture, "Mom...Dad...I miss you both...Why did you two left me alone? Wasn't I the daughter you wanted? Aren't I...the best..." she let a few tears flow. She sobbed quietly, not wanting Shinji to hear._

_The one thing that calmed her was her violin, which had a small, almost indistinguishable cross at the bottom of the instrument. The cross was her reminder of her mom who sometimes took her to church out of obligation to her German in laws. But the two would secretly head for church, but for the park instead and spend their mornings just playing and enjoying the temperate weather._

_But when her mother died, most of her mom's belongings were thrown away, save for her CD collection, few books, theoretical papers involving the Evangelion, and her violin. As well as a few photos of her, like the one she has, hidden behind her books where she looked at from time to time, where she and her mom were photographed at the park they used to play...before her mom's sudden decline in sanity and recognition of her own daughter._

_"One day I'll move on...disassociate myself from all of this. Not only me but my colleagues as well and we'll fix the world you left us to tend...mom...dad...I'll make you proud. Proud to have a daughter as strong and beautiful as I."_

(Eva holding area)

NERV personnel were busy washing off the blood of Eva Unit 1, "I've never seen the Eva looking more terrifying that it did today. Are the Evas really on our side, or do they hate us," Ritsuko expressed her thoughts to Gendo Ikari beside her, "There's something else, I think Misato might suspect something," but Gendo wasn't concerned, "Leave them be, at least for now," then Ritsuko expressed her other concerns, "If Shinji and Rei find out the Evas true intentions and orgins, they'll never forgive us."

Ritsuko looked at EVA 01 again and glad to see most of the blood washed off, "The European transfers have started to become more distant from Misato, not sure why but I think they might also suspect something happened to their American colleagues," Gendo continued to look at the EVA, then started to walk off in the opposite direction, "Let them be, but keep me posted on their activities," he stoically said.

"Yes sir," Akagi said quietly, but he caught it. She then returned to her office, where she was met with Dante sitting on an extra chair, "Dr. Akagi..." he greeted simply and she greeted back, "Yamato..." she sat down in her chair and the two faced each other. The silence between them was palpable, but not so much as to prevent a conversation between them.

"Listen," Dante started, "About what happened at the site...I want to know what happened," Dante started, "You might as well be asking how to stop the tide from coming in because I don't know what happened," Ritsuko replied, "Shinji's life support was a zero and it shouldn't have been capable of doing what it did," she continued.

Dante took over, "Do think this has something to do with the Angel? That somehow a quantum fluctuation jump started the EVA to come to life again and got out," he asked, knowing he's at the limit of trying to understand the EVA, "That's possible, but highly unlikely. Whatever happened was because of the EVA itself," Ritsuko's response wasn't what he expected. She might as well have confirmed the presence of a divine intelligence, "I'm sorry, but I'm just as lost as you are...better to pick this up when new information comes in."

Dante got up, "I see...see you later," he got to the door and left. Ritsuko sighed and got to work on investigating footage taken from the sight, _'When new information comes in...even if that does help, our understanding won't increase much.'_

(The next evening)

It was twilight, the sun just set over the mountains. Birds flew in a massive flock from one building in a curved pattern to the other two blocks down. People were re-establishing their lives in the city, and many have moved away. Latinos (Spanish speaking and Brazilians), the Chinese, and Koreans still stayed in proximity to the area damaged by the recent Angel attack. It's strange to think that people in and around Tokyo-3 would be the most joyous that they're still breathing while many others would've just left and exclaim 'game over.'

Just down an alleyway, near some small local bars, the three pilots and Misato were eating yakitori, "Oh God, this is so good," Asuka exclaimed in joy. She loved anything with grilled meat on a stick, "I forgot how damn good this is," Dante said with a mouthful of chicken.

"See I told you, this is the good stuff," Shinji said with genuine enthusiasm, "Who would've thought that Shinji would be taking us out to dinner," Misato said patting his back, "Yeah but you're paying," Shinji said with playful sarcasm. Misato stuck out her tongue playfully and drank her beer. She ordered another and raised its glass, "A toast to us still standing and still living here," she declared in a buzzed state.

"Here here," the people inside also raised their glasses, in celebration to their newfound hardiness as Tokyo-3's citizens. The Euros looked behind them to observe the sight of collective solidarity, it felt good. They wished they had more of this in their limited time in Japan. But with Angels' unpredictable nature, that wish is just a wish. Empathy can conquer apathy, but it can't completely erase their fear of the future.

(The following morning)

The mountains surrounding Tokyo-3, the cold air from the mountains collided with the warm air from the surface, creating beautiful morning fog. The sun just risen, and the Children were there. Shinji was brought there by Misato, Dante suggested to go, as a way to conclude their recent horrifying episode with the Angel. It was one of those moments where he was really vocal about his...suggestions. Misato and Asuka were concerned about his hypomania, but were glad with this opportunity. Asuka usually finds these kinds of moments too sentimental, but for the moment, she didn't mind. One horrifying image of Unit-1 covered in blood with the sun rising above a sea of fog and cloud seemed fitting, a dichotomy of images to have around to keep in mind.

They brought their cameras along, Dante brought along his video camera and digital camera to photograph the sunset, "It's beautiful this morning! Don't you agree Shinji," Dante enthusiastically asked, "Yeah...yeah it is," Shinji replied. Since the sunrise, Shinji was...speechless. He just contemplated his experience inside the sea, and other issues he has to deal with.

After it turned 8:30am, they were getting hungry, "Well, what a way to start the day," Misato said and yawned while stretching up her arms, "Yeah, but...I'm hungry. Let's get some food," Asuka said, stating a fact, "Come on, just a few minutes," Dante whined, "Look I've been patient with you, but come on! You can continue when the sun goes down," Dante gave Asuka an annoyed look, but relented. After packing their stuff, they made their way back down to Tokyo-3. Misato rented a van for the occasion, so Asuka and Dante didn't have to take the grueling 1 hour bus ride back to the city.

The ride back was uneventful, they passed farming communities, few young children going to school with their parents and friends, middle aged women selling produce on the side of the road, and various young 20 somethings attempting to outrace each other in their tricked out cars and motorcycles. The fog obscured the sun, making it an etherial whitish orb and the air outside was in rare occasions...refreshing. The morning was in every respect, a fitting stance against the formidable wall of their Angelic challenge. Evanescence and transience, the very things SEELE and NERV despise, and yet, the very embodiment of the Evangelion units.

_(Final flashback- from three nights before)_

_Shinji listened to the piece that ended in Asuka's room, and then it switched to something else. He listened to it as well, as he made himself some tea. He made a second cup of tea and walked slowly to Asuka's door. He knocked, "Asuka. Asuka open up," he heard footsteps and the door opened, "Yes," she asked, but what was surprising, her voice didn't have the usual venom, but it was exhausted._

_"I made some tea. Would you like a cup," he offered. She eyed him for a moment, she then graciously received the cup, "Thank you...strange...tea with caffeine supposed to keep you up. Instead, it makes me fall asleep faster," she commented. He gave a small chuckle, "Yeah me too," then the two looked at each other and stood quiet for a moment._

_"I uh...goodnight. Tomorrow Shinji, show me what you can do. Don't pussy around anymore," she said quietly, but it had the fire he had grown to admire, "Sure," he gave a slight smirk. Hoping to himself and to her...that he can deliver. She then shut her door and Shinji headed for his room...smiling to himself...nervous, but somehow elated. It was enough for him to know that on some level with Asuka, Dante, Rei, Misato, and his friends at school...he's loved..._

**This chapter was hell, I wanted to capture the introspective journey Shinji took. Instead of copying from the anime, I decided to write what Shinji sees and the moments between the three Children from the night before the Angel appeared. An original existential conversation that's not cheesy is beyond me right now. Hell, the idea of me writing fiction is strange lol. The next chapter will be better, I promise that to those who actually read this (intended humor folks).**

**Revised and edited: August 30, 2011**


	10. Losing a friend equals 3 pints of blood

** NGE: The Enlightening Music**

**This chapter was inspired from the first track of the 21 Grams soundtrack; "Do we lose 21 Grams." Things will go down hill for the characters at this point...**

**For this chapter, Toji dies (so the start is directly from the manga). It had more of an emotional impact than the one portrayed in the anime. I want to explore how the characters handle his death, over a period of two-four days. I know, I'm ambitious and that is a good thing. Especially with what I'm planning in advance.**

**Chapter.10**

**Losing a friend=a pint of lost blood**

Misato woke up and noticed her left arm in a tourniquet, a bandage on her left cheek, paramedics on the ground and air, and Kaji who knelt down to her level, "Kaji?"

"Major Katsuragi, you're lucky," he managed to say. Misato struggled to get words out, "Ritsuko," concerned for her friend's health.

"She's okay. Actually, her wounds were light," Kaji eased her worries but sparked others, "What about Unit-4," she asked now awake.

Kaji responded, "It had to be destroyed as an Angel. Pilot and all," the news hit Misato hard. Which prompted her to ask the painfully obvious 'gorilla in the room' question, "What about Shinji," Kaji knew she would ask that, but secretly hoped she wouldn't. But gave the news anyway, "Unit-1 took it down."

Misato felt disgusting unease in her core.

At the other side of the perimeter, where Unit-1 was, NERV personnel were at the scene, surveying the damage.

'This is the Unit-4 recovery team reporting,' (radio static)

'Pilot's right leg severed below the knew," (radio static)

'Spleen is ruptured,' (radio static)

'Massive cranial damage,' (radio static)

'No heart sounds,' (radio static)

'No pulse detected time is 20:07…out,' (radio static)

[9:37pm]

Shinji was placed in a holding area, as ordered by Commander Ikari. Shinji sat with his knees close to his chest. He was depressed, numb, but above all…angry as his body could allow. Thoughts were swirling around in his head 'what could he have done to prevent all of this from happening' he thought and what to say to his father.

[Wednesday]

Asuka and Dante were allowed to go to school, Rei decided to stay behind in NERV. The day was hazy, the outlines of downtown looked like grey silhouettes that stood in a white background that faded into baby blue higher up in the sky. As if the sense of solidity lost meaning.

When the Euros arrived at school, it was one of those days they really noticed the decreasing number of students, especially their class, where only 10 students including themselves remained. Asuka sat down with Hikari who looked happier than usual while Dante sat down with Kensuke. Midway through homeroom, a teacher's assistant arrived in the classroom, whispered something to the teacher. This quiet exchange caught the students' attention.

The teacher stood in from of the class, "Class, our fellow student Toji Suzuhara was killed last night. A drunken man while on his way home shot him in the back. Please let's have a moment silence for Mr. Suzuhara."

The class knelt down their heads in respect. Quiet tears flowed from Hikari, who quickly wiped them off. Asuka noticed this and felt extreme disgust with herself. Kensuke's fists shook, fighting back his tears; Dante also felt disgust with himself.

When the moment passed, homeroom ended. The class readied themselves for their first official class. Kensuke and Dante got their notebooks out for 1st period. Kensuke straight up asked, "So what really happened with Toji? There's no way in hell Toji was shot by a drunkard," angry and sadness was in his whispered voice.

Dante was thrown back by his directness, "I'm not hiding anything."

"Bullshit! And if you still wanna be friends…level with me," Kensuke crossed his arms. Dante took in a deep breath, "Okay, last Friday, Toji was called in the principal's office by Dr. Akagi, the scientific director of NERV. He was designated the Fifth Child to pilot Eva Unit-4," he whispered all of this to Kensuke, out of earshot from the other students.

He continued, "Yesterday was the official test. But something went wrong, while it was transported here from the US, an Angel contaminated it. Our order were to…"

"Kill Toji," Kensuke interrupted sounding bitter. Dante continued, "To destroy the Eva. But because of the Angel, the Eva was too much for us."

"Then how did you guys…destroy it," Kensuke asked, afraid to know the truth. Dante took in another deep breath. Their first teacher entered, so he said it quickly, "Shinji." Kensuke immediately went numb. After first period, he further explained that Shinji's father initiated the order to kill Toji by forcing Unit-1 to do it with a new computer system called the 'Dummy Plug.' Kensuke took in the details, but he still felt numb, disconnected, with a hint of anger.

[Lunch period]

Throughout the morning, Hikari tried to maintain her composure as class president. However at lunch, she and Asuka went to the roof for private time. Hikari cried out her built up emotion, Asuka held her and patted her back, trying to comfort her. It helped Hikari but not Asuka. She felt disgust for not saying anything about Toji's true cause of death.

"Hikari…there's something I have to tell you," Hikari wiped the excess tears from her eyes, "What is it," Asuka hesitated, "It involves Toji but I'll leave it for…"

"No! Don't say you'll leave it for afterschool! You have to tell me!" Hikari demanded answers.

"I can't! You have to maintain yourself as class president," Asuka tried to calm her down, but it was futile, "Bullshit!"

Hikari surprised herself and Asuka for swearing, "I'm sorry Asuka," she quickly apologized, "No Hikari...you shouldn't apologize for what you're feeling…sit back and I'll tell you."

She proceeded in telling Hikari the truth as Dante did for Kensuke. Over the details, Hikari shook; she couldn't believe Shinji killed Toji. Asuka explained that his father controlled the Eva; Shinji had no control. Hikari heard, but still shook with rage and despair. Asuka hugged her; their lunches lie on the floor forgotten.

[Afterschool]

After an emotionally charged day, Dante and Asuka walked back to their apartment building. When they arrived, before they entered their respective apartments, Asuka said something, "I told Hikari how Toji died," Dante stood in silence for a moment, "I did the same for Kensuke." They opened their doors, got in, and closed their doors.

[Asuka's POV]

'I looked around it's strange not having Shinji around. He got what he deserved, thrashing around and trying to attack Commander Ikari while security personnel tried to subdue him. Huh, who knew he was that aggressive. Guess I'll take a shower to wash away the guilt from yesterday. Mmmm, with Misato and Shinji still at NERV…feels lonely here.'

[Dante's POV]

'God, what the hell happened out there? Shinji shouldn't be detained for not following orders! That bastard of a Commander should be beaten down! Damn, nothing else to do with Misato and Shinji still at NERV. Guess I'll just change into my sweats and watch some TV. Anything to numb how shitty I'm feeling right now!'

[NERV-Shinji's POV]

'_I'm gonna kill my dad! I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch! I have to…I have to kill him,' _these thoughts keep going around in my head. They scare me, even more so now because dad won't even look at me. Not since I disobeyed him to kill Toji. Tomorrow…tomorrow I have to face him…and see whether or not I'm gonna be relieved of my status as an Eva pilot. If that happens…well, I guess I have to head back to Kyoto. I'm gonna miss everyone here, especially Kensuke and Hikari. The others can do fine without me, especially Asuka.

Asuka, I think I might miss you too…especially when I…what the hell am I thinking! She and I never got along, so why should I miss her. All we ever did was argue (the memory of them kissing passed through his mind)…that kiss was never supposed to happen. She can just go and…huh, can't even finish my own thoughts. Maybe that's for the best, she and I will never have the best relationship. I have to accept that, it sucks because I want to try. I want her to let me try, I want her to…'

[Misato's Apartment-8:40 PM]

Asuka drew on her left arm with a pen and when Misato came home she thought it was something else and overreacted.

"Asuka I'm home. Listen we have to…whoa! Asuka what are you…" She rushed over; grabbed Asuka's right arm to stop her from what she thought was self-mutilation until she noticed the ink on her left arm.

"Sorry," she let go, "Sorry Asuka…I thought that…that you were…"

"What cutting myself," Asuka finished her sentence, "Didn't mean to disappoint you. Next time I'll tattoo myself with a razor or a pair of scissors," dripping with sarcasm.

"Asuka," Misato shocked by what she said, "Listen," she calmed down, "We have to be at NERV tomorrow…for Shinji's hearing."

Asuka put the cap back on her pen, "Who else is going to be there," she asked, "Just us and Commander Ikari. Kaji will escort Shinji from his cell and back."

Asuka didn't say anything; she just played with her pen with her back in Misato. Misato walked around her and talked to her face to face, "I know you don't like Shinji very much, for reasons unknown, but it would be good for him."

"Why," Asuka asked not buying her reasoning, "Because he would feel more at ease with us there. In a way…we're his family now."

"Family...not even close," she got up and adjusted her shorts, "But I'll go," and gave her a soft expression.

This made Misato relieved, _'At least she cares about Shinji enough to come.'_

"I'll be in my room, call me when its time to eat," Asuka said, "Okay and Dante? Where is he?"

"He's in his apartment," Asuka said, "Okay I'll tell him what we'll be doing tomorrow."

"Got it," Asuka entered her room and Misato went to Dante's apartment.

[Dante's apartment]

Dante was listening to some electronica he picked up in New Akihabara. It was okay; it had a melancholy feel to it. He lied on his bed sideways. The doorbell rang, he got up, when he opened the door, Misato was there.

"Misato, what are you doing here?"

"I have something to tell you, may I come in," Dante motioned her to come in. He made maté while she looked around the living room. Like Shinji she noticed pictures of his family. After a minute, he came back with the maté.

"Careful it's hot," he warned her as he sat down, across from her, "I know," she set down her tea, "I want to talk to you about Shinji," she then proceeded to tell him about Shinji's hearing as she did with Asuka. She asked him to come, he nodded a yes, "Is that all," he eyed her, "For now…I also have something else," she sipped her infusion, "This is good."

"Thanks, and if you have something to say, go ahead," he gave her the floor, "Right, I overheard what you and Asuka talked about with Shinji after he was rescued from the 11th Angel," "About…what exactly," Dante asked, "About your 'private investigation' in your colleague's sudden departure from Japan."

He went silent, moved in his chair nervously, "And?"

"Why are you two doing this," Misato asked nonjudgmentally, "Because we want to know what's going on. And what the hell did our colleague do to get forced out in the first place!"

Misato looked at him, unable to comprehend his distress, "Okay, first calm down and clearly explain what's going on," she urged him. So he did, he explained that a couple of weeks ago, he and Asuka received letters from their colleague Ernesto Rivera. He also explained how Ernesto was threatened by Section-2 agents that although his work wasn't politically threatening to NERV, he was too close to Asuka and himself. So because of this, he was forced out. Misato absorbed the information, she got no report from the agents except they removed a 'potentially dangerous' element from NERV's jurisdiction.

"Okay, may I see the letter," she asked. Dante walked to his room and came back with the letter. She read it over, "What are you talking about? This letter this letter's in Spanish..." Dante then showed the message derived from the letter, this time an English translation.

She read it over, looked at him and read the message again. She was silent for a few moments, "Where does he work," she asked. But he was still suspicious, "Why," "Because I want to hear his side of this," she explained. Dante was unsure, but there was no one else, Damian went back to the States as well.

"Okay, I'll give you his number and email address," he reluctantly gave in, "Thank you," she noticed his dark expression. It was a mixture of angry and personal defeat; she grabbed his hand, "Listen, I just want to find out more. Your friend won't get in any trouble okay," she tried to reassure him. He nodded a yes; after jotting down the number and email address, she finished her infusion and headed back to her place.

[Hikari's apartment]

Kodoma comforted her sister, "That's right, let it out," she said with Hikari lying down on her lap, caressing her hair. Hikari had been crying for 40 minutes now, but cried on and off since she got home from school. Kodoma gently raised up Hikari to her level, "Listen...why don't you take a bath and I'll make us dinner. It'll be ready when you're out okay," Hikari smiled a bit and nodded her head. She went off to bathe while her sister started on the cooking.

[Kensuke's apartment]

Kensuke sat on his bed, alone in his apartment. His father was still at NERV who now just told him what happened yesterday. He stared blankly at the laptop on his lap, watching a video clip he wanted to share with Toji. It gave him cold comfort now, so he closed the laptop and lied down. After a while, sleep took over, hopefully he thought that today was just one prolonged nightmare that ends when he wakes up.

[Shinji's cell: Thursday- 6:22am]

Shinji was given breakfast by one of the guards. He didn't feel like eating, but decided to eat, he had to confront his father today. There were so many things he wanted to say to him, but decided to wait until he heard what his father had to say about his disobedience, _"He better give a different explanation for what he had done, instead of the usual speeches. Father...this time, I ain't scared of you," _he muttered to himself.

[Misato's apartment- 7:15am]

Misato rushed Asuka to get ready for Shinji's hearing. So they ate breakfast (green tea and some traditional sweets) and got dressed for the occasion, dress suits and their hair in buns. Misato struggled due to her fractured left arm. Dante told them he left early so he can meet them at NERV headquarters. The meeting was scheduled for 8:10am, so they left around 7:25am, in order to avoid traffic, they took the freeway. Once at NERV, both headed for Commander Ikari's office where Dante was waiting, he wore a simple suit with his hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"You made it," Misato said, "Of course," Dante replied, "Have you seen Kaji on your way," Asuka asked, "No, but we should see him and Shinji in a few minutes," he checked his watch, "I just hope the Commander is lenient on Shinji...he doesn't deserve this," he crossed his arms and rested on the wall.

Misato walked up to him, "I agree completely. But the Commander must be authoritarian, otherwise he can't hold command and we would fall in the hands of the Angels. Its a catch-22 basically," and gave her argument.

"But...that means any action that's unfavorable from either of us here would be called into question," she then lowered her voice, "And our investigation is going to get us into trouble," and for the first time, sounded worried.

"You're not going to get into trouble, just as long you take precautions and not mention anything while in NERV, you'll be fine," Misato said, "But what about..." but was interrupted by her guardian, "And not bringing it up today would be a great start."

The three said nothing for the next few minutes, until Kaji appeared down the hall with Shinji. The sight of the Third Child surprised the three, his eyes had dark circles, they looked tired and angry. His hair was standing up at the back, what also surprised the three was he had no restraints, which usually soldiers failing to follow orders were restrained with handcuffs.

Kaji walked toward to Misato, leaving Shinji with the Euros, "Katsuragi, I need to talk to you in private," she nodded in agreement and both went around a corner to talk. Shinji meanwhile stood silent in front of his friends, "Shinji...how do you feel," Dante asked, "Yeah, you look...out of it," Asuka added, concerned even.

Shinji looked at them, but ultimately focused on Asuka, "What do you expect me to feel? Both of you weren't forced to kill a friend am I right," he said, sounding bitter. This side of Shinji unnerved them, especially Asuka who saw it first hand last time, "That bastard of a father...how could he? Why, why..." Shinji continued but chocked on his tears. The Euros walked up to him and hugged him tightly. As Asuka hugged Shinji, she felt something; she couldn't place it but it felt familiar. Like...something in church, the desire to believe in something or to love someone but was held back by a wall and a pull from within. Instead, she felt respect for Shinji, even if it was at a minimal level.

Meanwhile, around the corner, Misato and Kaji talked about some latest developments, "So, what's going on with Asuka's and Dante's colleague, Ernesto," Misato asked, "That's the thing, I've looked into his work and nothing about NERV came up," Kaji explained, "But the kids are starting to worry, they don't know if I'm going to turn on them," Kaji looked at her shocked, "They just started to trust me last night...and not being able to do anything is starting to eat at them."

Misato looked around the corner discreetly and noticed the kids hugging each other, "Whatever you have to do Misato, keep doing it. There more secrets here than I ever thought possible, the Evangelion, the Instrumentality Project, the 108 ghost companies that privately fund NERV's operations, and Adam...wish I could find out more. Like what is Gendo is going to do with them once the Angels are destroyed," Kaji explained himself. Both looked at each other, and knew that their positions would only get them so far, but no further. The two adults made their way back to the kids. Then all of them noticed Commander Ikari approaching them, followed by Fuyutski. Fuyutski opened the door, and the Commander didn't even look at his son. They walked into the office, the Euros were told to wait at the side lines.

The trial got underway, "Shinji Ikari, pilot to Evangelion Unit-1. You are charged for disobedience, destruction of NERV property, and obstruction of tactics. Probable punishment is termination status as an Eva pilot. Now, what do you say in your defense," Commander Ikari said cooly.

Shinji looked down at the floor for a moment and lifted his head to face his father. His father noticed intense anger and sadness in his son's eyes, he also noticed his son's fists cletched tightly and shaking slightly. This side of his son intrigued him, but he maintained his cool exterior, "Father, your orders were to destroy the Eva as an Angel correct," Shinji asked in an almost neutral voice.

Gendo raised an eyebrow, "Yes," "Even at the cost of a life...a human life," Shinji continued, "Yes, you of all people should know this already. So I don't see the point of this discussion," Gendo replied back cooly.

"The point of this discussion is to see if we can continue to have Shinji as the pilot as Unit-1. Sir, if I may, the Dummy Plug was successful on its first trial run, but we're still not sure if it is able to function on a regular basis," Misato said to bring his attention to another matter, "I'm aware of this Major Katsuragi, but do not bring up unless I bring it up. Understand," the Commander said cooly.

"Yes sir," she said professionally, "Father...the point of this discussion is...whether or not you would accept responsibility for killing an innocent based on your orders," Shinji said in a cool manner that got the attention from his European colleagues. Now they listened, "Shinji if I recall, you killed him with your Evangelion. So, I don't see anything wrong with what I ordered if it was to protect NERV," Gendo said cooly.

"What you did was to protect you own interests, you didn't care if your actions caused the death of a civilian," Shinji replied and proved he was more attuned with reality than what others had given him credit for, "Suzuhara was an Eva pilot," the Commander said and Shinji continued, "And since this is under your jurisdiction, you'll have to report this to the UN Security Council."

"The UNSC have no power over NERV..." but Shinji interrupted him, "True, but with what you pulled, I wouldn't be surprised if you find your ass in the International Criminal Court," Shinji sarcastically remarked, this caught everyone in the room by surprise.

Commander Ikari adjusted his glasses, "Very well, if you're done with your tyrade, perhaps its best if I discharge you from your duties as pilot to Unit-1. The dummy plug is more than sufficient to operate the Eva and...with you gone, you would endanger your friends less. Am I right," Commander Ikari coldly replied.

Shinji looked downward a bit, looked back at his father and to everyone's continual surprise, he lunged toward his father. Kaji grabbed onto his torso to stop Shinji, but his fist still made contact with his father's face. Asuka and Dante got up and ran toward the shocking scene before them. Shinji was still thrashing in Kaji's grip, "I HATE YOU FATHER! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! AND NEXT TIME, YOU'LL REALLY GET IT," Shinji yelled at the top of his lungs.

But his father said nothing, he just continued to look at his son through his bent glasses. Kaji dragged Shinji away with him still thrashing in his arms. Misato and the Euros followed suit, leaving the Commander in his office...alone, "You disappoint me," he muttered in the dark.

(8:25am)

Misato sat down in her office, exhausted by the earlier events in Commander Ikari's office. Shinji attacking the Commander was unheard of, but she was kind of glad that he did. She took out the Euro's colleague's number out of her pocket. She dialed the number, heard the tone, waited for a response...

(Chicago, Illinois-10:50pm standard time)

Ernesto stayed late at his desk in the Chicago Tribune working on an article and continuing his separate investigation into NERV's main branch in Japan and others in America and Europe. He contacted his colleagues to find out anything they can. While packing up his things before heading home, his phone rang, _**"Ernesto here."**_

_**"Hello, this is Major Katsuragi of NERV," **_Ernesto hadn't expect this but kept his cool, _**"May I help you," "I've received information about your sudden departure from Japan. Care to explain?"**_

Ernesto rubbed his temples, he wanted to to go home, _**"Well, if you must know, I was thrown out because of my connection with the Eva pilots. But you would probably know this already right," **_he replied bitterly, _**"Yes you're right, but I didn't get this intel from Section-2, I got it from your colleagues," **_Misato replied in a manner to gain his trust.

Ernesto's interest peaked but had a bad feeling, _**"Okay...did you interrogate them," **_he asked, "**_No I didn't," _**Misato's answer calmed Ernesto's nerves a bit, _**"Okay, may I ask you a few questions," "Not over the phone, our conversation is secured but I won't guarantee our safety if third parties somehow hacked this line," **_Misato explained their position over the line, _**"Fine, email responses then," "That would be fine, just don't use key words," **_Misato advised,_** "I know about safety, just thought it would be safer with you given your position."**_

Misato sighed on her end, _**"Well sorry to disappoint you but I can't guarantee that either," "No problem, goodbye," **_Ernesto was about to hang up but Misato yelled out, _**"Wait a minute, send me whatever info you've gathered. It may help with your colleagues' investigation," **_Ernesto eyed the receiver suspiciously, _**"You won't report to your superiors," "No,"**_ he weighed his options and decided, _**"All right," **_Misato mentally sighed with relief, _**"Thank you for cooperating."**_

On Misato's end, her fax machine buzzed and began to process the information. After a five minutes, she received the papers, _**"Thank you," **_she hung up and looked over Ernesto's research to see if they match up with Kaji's suspicions.

(Chicago)

_**"Thank you," **_the line went dead. He hung up the phone, grabbed his things and headed out. Once outside, he buttoned up his trench coat to ward off the off season cold, _'The weather better improve by the time I turn 60,' _he headed for the subway station. The cold wasn't snow cold, but a kind of cold that cuts the skin like sharpend glass. During the ride, he collected his thoughts and remembered his conversation with Major Katsuragi. He knew how to be careful, but probably it was best to quit his investigation temporarily. So once out the train and into the streets, he texted his colleagues to quit their federal investigation for a period of four months. Within seconds, he received responses, saying they agreed; they had similar suspicions.

Making way to his apartment building, agents were monitoring him, **' has just entered his apartment,**' an agent said over the radio, '**Monitor his calls and texts**,' his superior ordered over the radio, '**I have, he just closed down his investigation into NERV**,' the agent said, '**And his colleagues**,' the superior asked, '**They've done the same**,' the agent said.

'**Good work, keep monitoring him for any new developmen**t,' the superior ordered, '**Roger,' **conversation ended.

(Tokyo-3 8:34am)

At this point, Kaji took back to his cell and have him wait for security personnel to escort him to Misato's apartment in order to pack his belongings. Asuka and Dante decided to head back to skip school and head for downtown, to get away from NERV for a while. They decided to get coffee at a local Latino cafe, not pretentious, just where people get a small cup of espresso, converse a bit and head off for work. They ordered their espressos and drank them outside, just as the other customers did.

They sipped their cups and stood in silence. But the silence between them was palpable, so Dante decided to ease the tension, " _** E pensare che Shinji aveva un cazzuto in lui (**To think Shinji had a badass in him)**," **_Asuka nodded in agreement, _**"Ich weiß, kann immer noch nicht darüber hinwegkommen (**I know still can't get over it**). **_

Dante finished his cup and threw it in the trash bin next to him, **_"Andiamo," _**Asuka finished hers and followed, **_"Ja ..." _**they made their way back to their apartment block. They reminisce about the battle they had...and the two still don't know why they fought so hard...even if it was to save a friend. In some ways, their bodies still ached, their arms, legs, torsos, underarms, and feet. Because of past security compromises, the Children were taught self defense in case of emergency. They mostly practiced Krav Magra and Filipino Kali, since the two were supposed to take care of their opponents as quickly as possible.

During the recent battle, Dante and Asuka applied what they learned in a worthy attempt to take down the Eva/Angel. Both took turns in their attempt to break the Angel's limbs, but as soon as that was done, the Angel would simply heal itself. In their second attempt, they tried to take it out with what they learned over the past 2-3 months. Each put up a good fight, even resorted in using their umbilical cords in order to subdue it. But their efforts were for naught, both were taken out, their battery life depleted and were forced to watch Unit-1 killing Unit-4 and in effect...killing Toji.

The sight of Unit-1 during the ordeal, tearing Unit-4 apart, blood sprayed everywhere...and the moment where Unit-1 crushed the entry plug in its palm like a fragile piece of china...how can anyone describe the sight. When they arrived back home, they changed back into their pajamas and sat in front of the TV; again in an attempt to numb whatever they felt.

(First Municipal Middle School- 9:47am)

In the middle of second period, Hikari and Kensuke couldn't help but notice the lack of Rei, Shinji, and their European friends. The sensei for the course almost cancelled the period due to the lack of students attending, but stuck with teaching anyway. He needed the money. Hikari practically forced herself to get to school, she couldn't handle being in class, but with her status as class president she had no choice. Kensuke on the other hand, dragged himself to school, he wanted to stay home, but with his dad still in NERV and up to his armpits in the recent Unit-1 fiasco, Kensuke had to go to school. Better to go and clear his mind rather then stay and be consumed by his thoughts.

(The next day- Tokyo-3 train-station 9:15am)

Shinji was with Misato, who was trying to absorb his decision of not piloting again, "Even though we knew the weight...the only thing we at NERV...all of us...the only thing we could do was...entrust our dreams to you," Misato said but Shinji felt her little speech felt shallow, "...all your dreams and wishes...for peace on Earth? So many people have to die to save humanity...Misato? What's the number? And aren't they all worth the same?"

Misato looked at him, almost speechless, "I...I know. I'm sorry I was selfish," Shinji stood silent for a moment, "I meant what I said. I'll never pilot the Eva again," he said convinced with his resolve. Misato was quiet, "...Look, I'll leave your password to HQ...and keep your room the way you left it," but Shinji was not budging, "There's no point," and walked out of her sight. Misato got back to her car and heard the alarms blaring, 'A state of emergency has been declared in the Tokai region. Please evacuate to your designated shelters immediately,' and at the other side of the train station, Shinji heard the same declaration...just days after Toji's death a new Angel appeared.

**So ends another chapter, and this one was fun for me. The end was derived from the manga, vol.7. As for the Italian and German sentences, I used Language Tools from Google, so there it is. Can't explain why, but Gustavo Santaolalla's music of 21 Grams is so moving, it sends chills into my soul. Can't help but not use it in this story. So, here it is...read and give critique if you like**


	11. An endless state of mind

**NGE: The Enlightening Music**

**This chapter was partially inspired from two tracks from the film Biutiful. They're "Blak Butterflies" and "Wud's Box." Most of the film's score was composed by Gustavo Santaolalla (what that man can do with a simple melody). Also, partially inspired by the song 'Who am I (Animatrix edit),' by Peace Orchestra.**

**Anyway, this chapter first describes the pilots's distress over what recently happened with the 12th Angel. It will also cover some of Asuka's and Dante's friendship that involves a traumatic moment, Rei's prayers, and NERV's desperation for the impossible…a miracle.**

**Dreams that foreshadow the future...or at least an ending to the pilots' current lives.**

**Chapter.11**

**An endless state of mind**

Another day, another hazy day where the city from a distance looked like a shadow mirage that stood against a wall of whitish blue. Birds flew above the city, until they found a power line to rest on. What day this was…no one can recall; it felt like any other; a sign that a soul-crushing existence can lead to a desensitized feeling of time.

The religious are the definite ones who suffer from this; with different religions in Tokyo-3, the people aren't just calling to their Lord, they want to summon the Lord and have the Lord appear in front of them. To put an end to the world they live in and start anew. The sense of spiritual numbness has finally caught up with interpersonal numbness that has pervaded the city and the country for over a decade. Because of this, there has been an increase in suicide in the city for the past seven months; people just can't take being attacked anymore. Many feel that NERV is inadequate and have started petitions to give the full military jurisdiction to the JSDF or to the UN forces. The legislative and judicial branches of Tokyo-2 have received similar petitions and heard protests from across the country. This was bad news for them, if the escalation continued at its pace, the people might demand for a recall.

And when the 12th Angel attacked Tokyo-3, it did nothing but further flame the general population's discontent. NERV did everything they could to put down the Angel, but their arsenal proved useless (as usual). When the EVAS had their chance, they didn't fare much better either. When the Angel breached the Geo-Front, Asuka fired everything she had, Dante attempted to sneak behind it and neutralize the AT-Field. However, the Angel sensed him and its limbs sprung from its body and sliced Unit 3's legs off above the knee. At 60% synchronization, he felt the immense pain enveloping his upper thighs. As the Angel approached his crippled Eva and about to cut off his head, Asuka fired her RPG's. This caught its attention and while she proceeded to fire her automatics (both simultaneously), the Angel cut off her arms. Over the radio, Asuka's voice rang out everyone who was on her frequency. Then, in blind, red desperate rage, she charged forward. As Misato furiously ordered her to cease and desist, the Angel launched its limbs and stabbed her in the heart. Before the stab, Misato ordered all Eva-02's nerve connections in the chest to be but off, that way the shock wouldn't have killed her (due to an increase in adrenaline levels).

After the chest, the Angel cut off her Eva's head and the Eva collapsed on the ground. Wanting to give everything, Eva-3 dragged itself to the Angel, grabbed its levitating body, and stabbed it. The Angel felt the pain and proceeded to Eva-3 in the head. Misato also ordered for its nerve connections to be shut off. After handling Eva-2 and Eva-3, the Angel proceeded to approach Central Dogma. During its advance, Unit-00 appeared from below, ran to the Angel and attempted to neutralize its AT-Field. It struggled to penetrate the barrier, but once she did, she set off the N2 device in her right hand. The blast consumed both the Eva and the Angel, Sohryu and Yamato were safe in their EVAS, but like the personnel in Central Dogma, the blast's vibrations shook them to their core. When the dust settled, Unit-00 sustained heavy damage but the Angel was completely unscathed. The situation was becoming increasingly hopeless; the fears of Third Impact were becoming increasingly inevitable.

**(The surrounding mountains-a few minutes later)**

Dusk has settled, the sun had long since set beyond the mountains. The only people who were at the mountains at this time were drag racers, hikers, and the occasional stargazers. But for this night, they all focused their attention at the light emanating from the Geo-Front itself. They gossiped amongst one another, discussing it was another Angel, but that preconception was shot down when they saw Eva Unit-01 growling up at the heavens. Military aircraft and tanks shot ultra-industrial strength cables at the enraged Unit-01 in order to drag it back to Central Dogma. Many young adults shot the scene below then with cellphones and handheld cameras. Some wanted to get closer, but the rest stepped back as if a little more distance would protect them from Unit-01. The air around them was humid, warm and shockingly cold. As is the air itself was filled with the same terror as the onlookers.

There was no moon tonight, just the few stars that are visible and the city lights below, creating a halo that seemed to cover the city. The gentle night breeze blew from the southwest, cooling and calming the onlookers but their focus was still on the horrendous scene below. The EVA was eventually dragged back into the Geo-Front and the military aircraft head back to the base in the east. Everything felt unhinged…like what just happened was unreal. As unreal as the memory of Second Impact, the ten years that followed it, the reestablishment of the UN in Japan as opposed to the remaining stable Western nations, or even the massive influx of Latinos and other nationalities into Japan. The older generation still can't over this initial change, but the younger generation seemed to have gotten used to this new environment. In their minds, Japan might become the new Singapore…once they got their shit together.

**(The next day-Misato's apartment- 4:47pm)**

Asuka slouched on the sofa, still can't get over what happened yesterday. The fact her Eva is now damaged…almost beyond repair and seeing her colleague nearly getting killed twice, and above all…getting saved by Shinji again. This ate at her the most, _'why does it have to be Shinji to save the day'_ again she thought. The depression was eating her up like loosing three pints of blood, or being sedated with a powerful pain suppressant. The only sounds surrounding her were the ticking of the clock and the gentle humming of the air conditioning.

_'Am I really worth anything as an Eva pilot? I nearly got killed twice...and that felt like...like I was letting my country down and more importantly...I failed,' _she closed her eyes and willed her tears to stay in their ducts, _'There's no fucking way I'm ever gonna let this happen again! NO FUCKING WAY! Shinji should just go to hell!...Shinji..._ "GET OUT," she yelled at the ceiling. Her voice got hoarse, and just stayed on the sofa...not moving and allowed the silence to consume her. Against her will...tears flowed freely, and this sickened her to the core.

Meanwhile, Dante was in his apartment...depressed, well he'd been depressed for nearly two weeks already. That was how his condition behaved, couple weeks of normalcy, followed by a period of hypomania, and of course...a period of depression. Depression scared him immensely, especially when a traumatic event occurred during this state. Although for him, nearly getting killed twice during his mild depression, for some reason it hadn't triggered his cutting as it might have a few years prior. So instead he compartmentalized the recent battle and handle what going on at the moment.

_'Strange...strange to have seen Eva-01 like that,' _the horrific roar and image of the Eva sprang to mind. A cold chill ran up his spine, _'I nearly got killed...twice. Why didn't that trigger anything? I'm fucking depressed for god sake,' _he looked around his room with the light of the setting sun giving the room an orange-yellow color, _'And Asuka...what the hell is she feeling?...Probably like shit and...definitely pissed off,' _when he finished his thought, he immediately felt awful for badmouthing his colleague/friend. A tense feeling of...something was caught in his throat and he slept in a fetal position.

**(NERV- EVA holding area- 7:57pm)**

"What's the status of Unit-01," Misato asked Lieutenant Ibuki, "Well, its the same as it was 12 hours ago: No internal heat, no electric, electromagnetic, or chemical readings, and the S2 engine is at a standstill," ibuki said and read the preliminary report from recent observations and diagnostic tests. They even tried start ups, but no go...

Misato looked up at the monstrosity that was Unit-01, with the body covered in what appeared to be bandages, but what shocked almost everyone on the working staff was the face...with the eyes staring back accompanied by a grotesque, feral smile, "So that's the current condition. But it has come to life on its own...twice," Misato recalled the minutes after Unit-01 devoured the Angel's S2 engine. NERV had to use the Anti-Angel Intercept System on the Unit_. _No one in NERV ever thought they had to use it. But there was one question Misato couldn't help but think about, _'What it...what if this was the system's true purpose? To make absolutely sure the EVA are kept in check?'_

They then went to Central Dogma and tried to eject the entry plug for the nth time, but again...no luck, "Still no good! Iy won't accept the entry plug ejection signal," Ibuki sounded just as desperate as everyone else, but Ritsuko kept her cool, "What about the reserve circuit and the mock signals," but even she had a hint of desperation in her voice.

Ibuki tried Akagi's suggestion, but an error came up, "No good. Not even the direct signal," she said, frustrated and attempted other methods. Hyuga however tried to get visual feedback from the entry plug, and it worked, the connection was live, "I've got visual aid! Routing to main screen," but what they saw was just as startling as the rampaging EVA. An entry plug with clothes floating about inside...with no pilot.

"W-Where the hell is Shinji," Misato demanded hysterically. Ritsuko found no way to soften the explanation so she gave it, "It's been ingested by the EVA," again Misato was horrified by the explanation, "W-What do you mean! What is the EVA? What is that **thing?" **Misato was now in hysterics, but Ritsuko didn't show her inadequacy to show this, so she remained stoic at best, "The only way to put it is...an object created by man...in a form close to human."

"Created by man," Misato now confused in line with her concerns, "Its no mere copy. There's human will," Ritsuko corrected herself. Misato was repulsed, "What are you saying? Are you saying this is someone's will?"

"Or the Eva's," Ritsuko quietly said, but Misato caught it and slapped her. She demanded to do something immediately, but Ritsuko remained silent. What can she do? The situation alone is beyond her and anyone involved with NERV and the EVA. A few minutes passed until everyone calmed down and a plan was set, "It is presumed that Shinji's body has lost its ego boundaries and is floating inside the entry plug as quantum particles," Ibuki gave the detailed explanation from her notes.

And Ritsuko confirmed this, "That's right, along with his psyche and soul. The liquid filling the plug is similar to waters of early Earth. A 'primordial soup' in a sense, so we'll try to reconstruct his body and attach his psyche." Misato absorbed the plan...it was beyond audacious, "Is this really possible," Misato asked, "With the MAGI's calculations, then yes," Ritsuko said, hoping this last ditch effort would allow them to have hope again, "If that's all we have, then let's do it," Misato said, now with determination to make this work.

**The dialogue above was taken directly from the end of volume.7 I'll try to make the rest as original as possible.**

**(Day 25- Tokyo-03 11:30am)**

A body fell from the building, a young man in his late 20's, no one knew who he was, but when his body hit the ground, people gathered around, horrified by the sight of the mangled corpse. The middle-aged women covered their mouths in horror and talked to one another. Minutes later, the paramedics came and took the body to the morgue. When that was done, the people went about their usual business, but still shaken up by the suicide. Even the sky looked shaken up by what not just happened here, but what's occurring in Tokyo-3 recently. Suicides are more presented on the front page than it ever has in the past few years. The sky looked steel gray, clouds with the potential for rain that never falls and the sun penetrating the cloud cover from time to time.

Rei noticed this, intrigued how the people behaved in the moment of the person's death and how they seemed to brush it off when the young man was taken away. She put this in her mind and continued to walk away from the scene, _'Strange how people choose to view death when it is planned in advance. But when it occurs, they wish for death to disappear...to become background and not have it great influence over their daily actions...strange indeed.'_

She then walked further down the street, where she heard gossip over what happened with Unit-01. Their words had a surprising effect on Rei, it brought images of Shinji into mind, _'Ikari...how long must you remain in Unit01?...That isn't the place for you, no matter how much you wish it to be...you're required out here...in the world that needs to be shaped.'_

She continued to walk and checked her cellphone for any texts from Commander Ikari. The clouds above looked ripe for rain, but none fell and she noticed a flock of birds flying overhead in a circular pattern. She observed the event and saw the birds landing on buildings' railings and power lines above. She stood for a few moments and continued to walk to...who knows where.

**(Misato's apartment- 2:27pm)**

The overcast outside calmed Asuka from what has been '25 days of house sitting.' With Misato sleeping and working in NERV for the past four weeks, Asuka's been alone...except when she hung out with Dante who was by now back in a normal mood. All she did for the past few weeks was go to school, come home, feed the penguin, and order takeout. The routine become so mechanistic, there were some days where she felt she was on autopilot or something like that.

For a week now, when not doing homework or doing her best to keep the place 'tolerable' she stared out window, hoping for some rain, _'Rain...the only thing to get my mind off of this fucking place...Please...please fall. Its as if...as if the rain is holding out,' _And image of Shinji flashed in her mind, _'Idiot...get out...get out of there damnit!' _She continued to lie on her side, on the spread out futon she used during her first week in Tokyo-03. She lied next to the open patio door, to let some fresh air envelop her and caress her face, neck and chest. It was the only thing to rid her body of the sticky, warm, dusty air from being cooped up in the apartment for god knows how long.

_'I don't care about anything right now...not Misato...not Shinji...Rei should go to hell...and Hikari, wish she was here with me instead of mourning over that dumbass Toji...' _When that last bit of her thought finished, she immediately felt that familiar sense of guilt...and how Hikari mourned over him when the news was announced to the class. Its been nearly a month since his death, but the sight of her best friend sad and angry like that...well, she couldn't comparmentalize it like other memories.

As she was about to sleep, Pen-Pen approached her, "What do you want," she asked groggily. Instead of sqwaking it lied down facing her. Its right wing touched her left arm. She didn't admit this to Misato, but she liked the feel of the penguin's feathery body. With Misato neglecting to come home, she suspected the bird might be lonely. So at times, she petted Misato's pet, to give it comfort and in return, to feel comforted by its presence.

After a few minutes, she got up and so did the penguin. She gave Pen-Pen its daily dose of raw fish and after it was done, he would retire to his 'fridge' and sleep for most of the day. When there was nothing to do, and would rather do anything else, she did the one that only her Italian colleague knew...she played her violin. It was a baroque violin, a commodity for young violinists the world over. She discovered that only one piece she found was suitable for the past 25 days...it was _Biber's Passacaglia in G minor._ It has always been her favorite piece to perform, either to a small audience or for her ultra-private enjoyment. She found a purity in the piece, especially when played on a baroque violin...a sweet sour tone that sends chills down the spine of even the most cynical music critic. Also, when playing this...she feels immense pride that her country had produced this piece and had it survived to the now post-apocalyptic age. When she was done, she put the violin away...walked out to the patio and smelled wet air...

_'Finally...its going to rain...almost like that time when I visited Rome...'_

_**(Flashback- Rome, Italy 2013)**_

_The last time Asuka saw Dante was when he visited Berlin with his father. During his time there, the two Euros spent their days conversing about what they're doing in graduate school and anything related. After an hour or so near the verges of the ghetto, she arrived at his house, "**Ecco la casa," **she got out of the taxi and paid the man, **"Grazie."**_

_The house was typical for most Italians, the grandparents lived on the bottom floor, the uncles and aunts lived on the second floor, leaving the parents with the children at the top floor. She knocked but found the front door unlocked. She got a text earlier from Dante that said his family would be out doing shopping and would be back shortly. So she set her stuff down and explored the house, she noticed the photographs of his parents, grandparents, great-grandparents, and even photos of great-great-grandparents from...god knows from where and when. She ventured further up the stairs until she reached the top floor and there she heard the unmistakable sound of someone falling toward the floor. She rushed to help out, but discovered a horrible sight...her colleague on the floor with blood flowing from his arms...especially his right arm._

_"**Was zum Teufel **(What the fuck)," Asuka exclaimed in horror while her colleague uttered three words, "**Per favore...aiutatemi **(Please...help me)," she noticed the knife on the floor covered in an increasing puddle of blood. Her mind raced but reacted fast, she raced to find a clean piece of cloth and seconds later she wrapped his severely cut arm in a tourniquet, helped him to his feet, and walked him down to the ground level, **"Its going to be all right, just stay awake okay," **she something to calm him down, but was worried like shit. She then immediately called the ambulance to rush over, minutes later the ambulance arrived and put Dante on a stretcher. Asuka went with them while she called his family and told them what happened. After she did so, she noticed the sky outside, steel grey with the chance of showers; but she knew it wouldn't happen...not that day anyway._

_At the hospital, Asuka was allowed to see her colleague on the bed with stitches on his arms. She sat at the bed's edge and was silent for a moment, **"Ich denke, eine Erklärung wäre zu viel jetzt...was? (**I guess an explanation would be too much right now huh?)**" **Asuka said, unable to look at her colleague, he didn't say anything at first either. Another minute passed until, "**No... ma...ma essa può attendere più tardi? **(No but...but can it wait for later)," he asked sounding exhausted. Asuka thought for a moment before she gave a response..."**Okay, aber nicht zu vermeiden, wie Sie normalerweise tun ... Ich mag es nicht, wenn meine Freunde sind nicht über die Dinge (**Okay, but don't avoid it like you usually do...I don't like it when my friends aren't upfront about things)."_

_Dante looked at her, tears threatened to flow out and a lump formed in his throat, **"Va bene, voglio solo riposare...non hanno dormito bene in tre giorni **(All right, just want to rest...haven't slept well in three days).**" **Asuka nodded in agreement and both stayed sile_nt...until Dante's family arrived looking distraught.

**(End flashback)**

**(Dante's apartment 2:39pm present day)**

The overcast outside filled him with anxiety and that has been eating him up for the past two weeks; he was glad this anxiety didn't occur when he had a period of hypomania two weeks ago. If it did, he wouldn't have bothered going to NERV or go to school. Annoyingly for him, the episode did occur during his days at school; talking erratically, doing extra work for NERV and SETI while putting off his school work, playing the harpsichord through the night and writing excessively. What he wrote was mainly ideas that flowed through his head; mainly his plans when he goes back to Europe, words that he liked (communism, minimalism, relational aesthetics, shit, baroque, and hyperrealism to name a few) that he wrote in the languages he knew and took a lot of pictures of the murals he visited with Asuka and his American colleagues and simple photos of the things he saw outside his apartment. He liked his hypomanic episodes because it got work done...well at least the work that's important to him anyway; but when it came to focus on Shinji's confinement to Unit-01 he fell by the wayside.

For a week now, he mainly stayed inside, didn't bother going to school. Misato hounded him for this, saying he should take his medication in order to focus. He got extremely mad at her and said that just because he wasn't going to class that week doesn't mean he's going through some episode. He also told her to just get out of his apartment and don't come back until he told her so. She lost her cool and slapped him across the face and left for NERV. They haven't spoken for days now and he didn't mind, he had Asuka to vent to...or that penguin Misato had as a pet.

He like Asuka also hoped for rain, although the clouds outside seemed to hold out, _'Please for god sake...rain! I need a torrent of rain to come down and envelop the buildings in a fabric of water. Or at least a drizzle,' _then an image of Asuka flashed through his mind, _'Asuka...' _as well as a memory he long tried to repress, _'Jesus...I want to forget that.' _

To regain his calm demeanor, he played on his harpsichord for a few minutes, in this case a piece he played on and off for the past 25 days; a _Toccata e fuga per G sol re u__t_ by Gaetano Greco **(video's on Youtube)**. However, his favorite composer to play is Alessandro Scarlatti, to him he's the Johann Sebastian Bach of the Italian baroque repertoire. He always loved the harpsichord...its sharp twang when struck and how it can give an interesting sort of colors that's almost 'out of range' for the piano, _'Its better to play baroque music on the harpsichord...it just...clicks naturally,' _he always thought whenever he played for himself or for a small gathering of friends and family.

When he was done with the piece, he noticed the scent of wet air coming from his open patio door. He walked closer to the door and felt the wind caressing his face and bare shoulders, _'Hmmm...this feels so good...too bad it reminds me of what happened before...'_

_**(Flashback- Rome, Italy 2013)**_

_Recently Dante's father was murdered on his way home from the University of Rome, his place of work. He was a professor of astrophysics...and that was how he'll always be remembered. But to his family, he was their son. Even to his Italian in laws he was treated like the good son he was. During this time, Dante had to handle the funeral that was accompanied by mass with the rosary, the nine days of praying for his father's soul, and finally one final day to pray before moving on from grief. But for Dante, he didn't want to go through with this again...not since his mother's death in 2007 when a protest rally in Rome went to hell and innocent civilians got injured or even killed by either the police or the protestors themselves._

_His mother was a journalist for La Repubblica and was a correspondent for Italy's BBC branch. His Buddhist background was vastly different from his Catholic one, but what he didn't want to experience was the funeral procession involving either the burial or cremation...it would just make the experience too real. Coincidentally, when his mother was accidentally killed, his symptoms of hypomania and mild depression began. However, with the recent death of his father and the recurring memories of his mother...his depression led him to his deepest trench yet. So much so, he began to cut himself to feel the rush of endorphins to feel good from the physical pain. He was smart about it too, he knew never to cut too deeply and avoided his veins. He his wounds from the remainder of his family, he didn't want them to worry more about his mental health than they were already._

_However, one day, with his family out shopping for food and his younger cousins in primary school, he stayed home from university...he needed a well-deserved break. After sitting in his room doing nothing, he began to do his final cuts and afterward planned to see the school's psychologist to seek further help...privately. However, when he began to make the careful cut, he was startled by someone coming up to his floor and accidentally cut too deeply. He knelt down to the level of his bathtub and attempted to let the blood flow into the tub, but semi-collapsed to the floor instead and noticed the horror of his situation...his German colleague at the doorway...scared shit._

_**"Was zum Teufel," **she yelled in horror. His German wasn't that good, but he knew his time was running out fast, **"Per favore...aiutatemi," **was all Dante to say in this messed up situation. As Asuka went to find something to help, he noticed the sky outside, **'Sta andando a piovere **(It's going to rain)**.'**_

**(End flashback)**

**(Day 30- NERV: Central Dogma 10:47pm)**

Ritsuko's salvage procedure of Shinji began to fail. The EVA was rejecting the transmission to unhinge Shinji's mind from Klein Space. The team had no choice but to shut it down and try again, but the EVA rejected the shutdown sequence and began to eject the entry plug. This struck horror inside Central Dogma, especially to Misato and Ritsuko; for the program to work they needed the entry plug to stay inside. They tried everything to keep the entry plug inside Unit-01, but no good...it ejected the entry plug and nothing came out but LCL and Shinji's clothes.

Everyone involved felt deep disappointment and failure, none more especially than Misato who ran toward Unit-01 and clutched Shinji's clothes close to her chest, desperately to feel any sort of presence of Shinji. She started to sob uncontrollably, "What's the point of all this...if it...if it can't bring back one life," she looked up at the Unit harshly as if to challenge the Unit's right to Shinji's body and mind, "GIVE SHINJI BACK! GIVE HIM BACK," her yell carried throughout Central Dogma. Everyone felt her rage, frustration, and fatigue on working and making sure everything they were working towards to was worth it. And having to witness your attempts and work come up like shit...nothing can describe it. Ritsuko who was used to failure couldn't help but think that whatever she had planned if this salvage procedure failed...would fail as well. Everything about this wasn't just beyond her, it was beyond anyone in NERV and elsewhere.

Rei watched the whole event unfold...the ejection of the entry plug, Misato running to the scene and hearing her yell reverberate throughout Central Dogma. She clenched the railing tightly...witnessing the failure of NERV's ingenuity. She felt tightness in her chest and a sense of hopelessness...but she shook it off. She had to have hope...its the only thing everyone has left... '_Please...there's still time,' _she put her hands together in a prayer position, _'Please...Shinji...come back to us...come back...' _She squeezed her closed eyes tighter and clenched her hands harder...as if to will the monolith of Unit-01 to submit to her humble prayer.

A few moments passed...then suddenly...a splash was heard and everyone looked at Unit-01 and saw Shinji's naked, unconscious body on the cold floor. Everyone rejoiced...their efforts weren't in vain after all and thanked Dr. Akagi, but Ritsuko knew the truth...it wasn't her effort at all and took little solace in that fact. Misato rushed towards Shinji and held him close, as if in a moment he might return to Unit-01. Rei fell to the floor, still holding on to the railing...as if the act of prayer exhausted her physically. But for her...it was worth it, _'I'm glad you're back Shinji...I really am.' _(Again from the manga)

**(Misato's Apartment 11:15pm)**

The phone rang, which annoyed Asuka to no end, she was sleeping for Christ sake. She collected herself and answered the phone, "Hello," she said tiredly, _"Asuka, Shinji's back," _Misato yelled on her end, "Whoa! Okay, I was just sleeping Misato! And really? Shinji's back," Asuka yelled and asked, _"Yeah, just over half an hour ago," _Misato said, "Really? And where's the punk now," Asuka asked returning to her unenthusiastic mode, _"Asuka, he just got out of hell and you're already bashing on him? Jesus...anyway, he's in the intensive care unit to see if his bones or muscles have deteriorated during his 30 day period of inactivity," _Misato said.

"I see...so when are you coming home," Asuka asked, _"Probably tomorrow morning and Shinji's gonna stay the night under surveillance to see if anything comes up," _"Okay...night I guess," Asuka said plainly, _"Goodnight Asuka," _Misato said and hung up. Asuka set down the receiver and instead of sleeping on the couch, she instead retired to her room and slept the night away.

The next day came around, it was raining heavily. Asuka looked through the patio window, opened the door and stepped into the rain, _'Thank you God...this feels good...and the best part is...I don't care if its cold...this is what I need...more than anything.' _She spread out her arms slightly and let the rain caress her skin and gather in her hair. For the first time in a long while, she felt her body was being purified in the truest sense of the word. But in the back of her mind, she knew this moment will pass just as any other moment that was not life-threatening. Moments of transitory beauty in a life of constant readiness for battle were the beautiful ones for her...anything permanent she tried to avoid.

**(Dante's Apartment 8:34am)**

The rain continued to fall heavily outside. He was drinking his mate and just listened to the rain falling...it was one of few things he find soothing. He got up and touched the window, it felt cold to his hands. He didn't mind, it was a welcome change to the near constant summer like heat that enveloped the city. He opened the patio door slightly and felt the cool breeze kissing his bare shoulders, neck and face. He enjoyed the air's freshness and wet texture when he breathed deeply. The wind picked up, but not by much and noticed how the power lines moved back and forth in the wind, as if threatening to disrupt television broadcasts.

He then stepped out into the open air and let the rain blanket his body...drenching his t-shirt and boxers to his body. He began to shiver from the cold and returned inside; he took off his wet clothes, dried himself and put on some fresh clothing. He then closed the patio door and finished his mate...now lukewarm. He finished it and headed next door to hang out with Asuka...and not go to school again.

**(NERV's Intensive Care Unit 9:47pm)**

Shinji was about to fall asleep, but recollected on what he did that day. He wanted to head up to the surface to witness and feel the thunderstorm that was reported on the radio, but was stopped by the nurses who politely urged him to stay in bed in order to monitor him. He was however allowed to venture through the gardens in the Geofront; with the diffused daylight coming in from above. It also struck him how weird it was to be in the Geofront that had plants, small ponds, and wild along with domestic fawn flying around in a closed, manicured ecosystem. He even passed to see Kaji's watermelon patch, which the melons looked ready to eat, _'Kaji would be happy to see this...where is he anyway,' _he asked himself.

He continued to walk around the Geofront, even though he was told to not wander far he did so anyway. He wanted to get away from the claustrophobic, sterile room of the ICU. The feeling of the moist earth beneath his bare feet felt good...natural as opposed to the 'human-like' EVA. After half an hour, he returned to the ICU, where the nurses did the final tests to see if his bones and muscles have atrophied and to see if his 30 day affected his psyche in any negative way. He passed the tests and was declared that he would return home the next day; this annoyed him because he felt fine enough to head back home...or at least a place to rest without the constant monitoring.

The lights turned off automatically, signaling his time for bed. It was around 10:05pm, but took him an extra 20 minutes for sleep to finally put him under. He immediately relaxed, finally sleep where he wasn't blacked out due to the Eva or the Angels. Before he fell into REM sleep, his thoughts revolved slightly around Misato, his father, Rei, Dante, and Asuka. Then finally, he fell into a deep slumber...

**_(Dream sequence)_**

_Shinji opened his eyes...he was in a bleek, frozen waste land...the first ever to dream about this. Usually he dreamt about his father, and wondered how his mother was killed. Now...something completely new and...familiar. The dream's familiarity disturbed him, it even had a nostalgic feel to it. The sky above was grey with the weak sun at the western horizon...he continued to walk. Unlike what he read from old books about frozen wastelands, this one had calm wind and a 'clean' feel to the air. He breathed in the air and somehow knew he wouldn't get sick. He continued to walk until he noticed mountains on the horizon...he walked until he noticed blood trails in front of him. There was no one...he looked behind him and saw his own blood trail and felt blood near where his liver is. He turned around to go forward, but encountered a site that deeply shook him...four naked bodies. The first two he recognized immediately...Asuka and Dante. He ran to them and knelt down to see if they were all right._

_"Asuka! Asuka! Wake up," he shook her body to wake her up. He picked her up in her arms and noticed blood on her back and hands...this scared the hell out of him, "Asuka, please god Asuka...wake up," but she didn't. She had a peaceful, yet pained expression on her face. He gently set her down and moved over to Dante, "Come on, wake up. Asuka's hurt for god sake we have to help her," he gently slapped Dante's face, he brushed away his thick hair and saw blood coming from his forehead and eyes, "Oh God! Dante! Dante wake up," he shook his Italian friend and noticed blood on his friend's feet. He shook him more, but he remained unconscious._

_After witnessing the state of his friends, he got up and observed the two unknown bodies. Their faces were strikingly familiar as well, one of them resembled Rei, but the boy was totally unfamiliar. He knelt down to try to wake them, but the two woke up first and this scared Shinji. The two got up and towered over Shinji, but Shinji stood up to face them in the eye. They blinked and their eyes turned to a whitish hue, exuding energy that felt...surprisingly to Shinji like the EVA._

_They said nothing and a violent bright light engulfed them, the vibration shook his body until it consumed him and he became part of the light. The light then shot up to the atmosphere and reached for the void above._

**_(End dream sequence)_**

Shinji woke up, but not in the usual gasping for air, but just woke up. He looked around the dark room with the only source of light was from 'outside.' He got out of his sheets and sat on the bed's edge, then layed back with his feet extending outward and pointed downward. He looked up at the ceiling and once again...waited for sleep to take hold. After a few minutes, he fell asleep again...with the recent dream still fresh in his mind.

The time was 2:32am...

**(The next day)**

Shinji returned to his apartment and noticed how...adequately clean it was. As he made his way to the kitchen, he noticed Asuka putting the last bit of trash into two trash bags. She noticed him and gave him a neutral look and made her way past him carrying the bags. He heard the door slam and he went to his room...just as Misato said she would leave it. He set down his backpack and sports-bag. He made his way to the kitchen to make tea and as he waited for the water to boil, he felt two strong but slender arms hugging him from behind. It was Asuka and this surprised him almost as much as the dream he had, "A-Asuka," he stammered.

"Shh...don't say anything," Asuka muttered and continued on with her hug. After a minute, she let go...she looked right at him in the eye and instead of turning away, he looked right back...both not saying a word. She then just walked off to her room, not even bothering to dress for school and for once, Shinji was concerned not only for her, but for everyone involved with the EVA.

_'What's gonna happen...I'm scared...more than ever...but what can I do?...Even right now...the silence...the dream...the EVA...my friends...Asuka...Dante...Rei...they're connecting and I don't know how they can even connect...I'm scared.'_

**To be continued**

**Author's Note: This chapter was fun to write, just went on a writing spree because of Gustavo's music and the song from the Animatrix. The ending was inspired by another piece from the Biutiful soundtrack. It's called "But...Guai." Took me longer this time around because of midterms and exams. Probably gonna be the same thing for the next chapter, and in addition, been writing and planning a trilogy of short stories. To find out more, read my profile, won't say more here. And again I used Google Translator for the German and Italian bit.**

**This was by far the longest chapter I've ever written period. But I loved it, and now on to the next one while, which will probably be a bit shorter...but no promises to those reading and thinking 'what the fuck.' Ciao...**


	12. Coincidence does NOT equal fate

**NGE: THE ENLIGHTENING MUSIC**

**This chapter continues where the previous left off, when Shinji returns to the apartment. I went into a music spiral where four pieces of music inspired me. The first is _"Can I be forgiven" from 21 Grams_, the second is _"As it chud be…_****_" from Biutiful_, the third is _"But Guai"_ also from _Biutiful_, and the fourth is _"Gedeik" _again from _Biutiful. _**

**The music's inspired is entirely composed by Gustavo Santaolalla and the four pieces helped me to lie out the chapter on key moments...mostly involving Shinji interacting with Asuka, the pilots' parents meeting up two years before Second Impact by chance, a memory of a dream where Shinji becomes more terrified and increasingly worried about what's to come, and additional interactions between the pilots.**

**(October 29, 2015)**

Asuka was in her room, looking through some photos in her album. Most of the pictures were of her home in Berlin, so they included images of the Wall, her stepparents, and her German colleagues. There was one photo she had of her mother…it was her only one, but she was with two other women. They were possibly in Kyoto. She didn't know who the two were…she never bothered asking.

**Chapter. 12**

**Coincidence does NOT equal fate**

She was also listening to some Moby, one of the CD's she still had from her mother's collection. She put the album away and started on her homework, "I don't know why I should do this…fight boredom I guess and to…and to forget about NERV," she said quietly under her breath so Misato and Shinji won't hear, "These two will never understand…never get why I am what I am. Even if Misato says she know about my past," she looked at the seemingly happy photo, "She'll never know this," she put the photo back into the album and continued her homework.

Around 11:45pm, Shinji and Misato were asleep so Asuka quietly headed to the kitchen and got some water. She sat at the table, slowly drinking her water. She sat at the table, slowly drinking her water. The only sound around was the quiet hum of electricity flowing above in the kitchen light and the noise of silence. For once, she didn't hear the faint sounds of Dante's harpsichord from next door…and for once she wanted to hear it. She didn't feel like playing her violin, and even if she wanted to, she didn't care for walking outside, out of earshot from her roommates.

Instead she opted for the next best thing, selfish on her part but whatever. She played a song from another CD she had, it was mostly electronica mixed with the electric guitar along with other songs she liked. It was full of melancholy; a slow rhythm with an electric guitar providing the melody…the song quietly filled the room.

(12:08am)

Shinji couldn't sleep, he did for twenty minutes but looked at his alarm clock and it revealed to him that an hour passed since he slept. He got up and suddenly heard a haunting melody coming from the living room. He quietly got out of his room and silently observed Asuka who was elegantly swerving her body to the melody. When the song ended it switched to one he knows "Porcelain" by Moby. Asuka started to bob her head and continued to swerve to the music. She quietly mouthed out the lyrics with her eyes closed and moving around silently. She then stretched out her arms letting the music taking her mind to her own private paradise.

But she came back to reality when her eyes met Shinji's who stood at his doorway. The song ended and the player ceased playing; Asuka and Shinji stood silent, "Hey," was all she could say to bread the silence, "Hey," Shinji replied in the same manner, neutrally curious.

"So…you like Moby," Shinji asked curiously and this got Asuka's attention, "Yeah…do you," Asuka said and asked him. He did a slight nod as his response…both were quiet, "…Anyway is there anything you want to talk about," Asuka asked, snapping them back to reality.

"Uh n-no. I was just gonna get water," Shinji said and walked to the kitchen, "Oh…" Asuka muttered. She sat back at the table and surprisingly Shinji joined her.

"Asuka…is there something wrong," Shinji asked and Asuka raised an eyebrow at him, "What do you mean," she asked and Shinji chose his words carefully, "Well…since I got back you've been really quiet and…I'm concerned."

Asuka was silent for a moment, "Hmm, never thought you'd care…considering how I've treated you," and bluntly stated the obvious.

"Well you're not too bad…just more assertive and…I wish I was more like that," Shinji said slightly embarrassed. Asuka was surprised by his statement but kept her nonchalance, "Thanks I guess…and as for today…just had things on my mind."

Shinji was slightly relieved she didn't overreact, "Oh…okay. Do you want to talk about it," Shinji asked hoping he wasn't crossing dangerous territory, "Not right now…nothing personal, it's just…just some private things. Leave it at that," Asuka said but wished she could explain her situation.

Shinji and Asuka shifted uneasily in their seats and said nothing for a few moments…"Guess I'll head for bed Ikari. Sorry if I woke you," Shinji looked at her, "No, no you didn't and…I want to talk to you too…I m-mean um…to g-get to know you," he stuttered a bit, feeling like an idiot.

Asuka looked at him curiously and gave a slight smile, "There's nothing to talk about...I am what I am. What you see is what you get."

Shinji smiled, "I don't know…you're more of an enigma and I like that," he said and realized that how he said it sounded like a flirt. Both stood silent and Asuka coughed a bit, "Anyway…_**Gute Nacht**_ Shinji," and walked off to her room, _'I'm such a pussy. Can't even say what's on my mind. And why the hell did I flirt…and more importantly…why didn't she yell at me and called me a perverted idiot,'_ Shinji thoughts raced over what just passed between them, _'At least I got to say what I wanted to say,'_ but was content with what happened tonight…they might get on good terms finally.

Asuka closed the door behind her with Shinji's words till replaying in her head, _'Damn you Ikari. I don't want to think about you…not now. My synch ratios are getting show down for God sake!'_

She collapsed on the bed and her album fell facedown, **_"Mutter," _**she muttered out loud; she didn't even bother to pick it up…she just let sleep take over and passed out.

(Dante's Apartment)

Dante was working on recent data collected from SETI's European branch. So far, none of the signals matched SETI's expectations, but they did discover more extra-solar planets from distant stars. But because of Second Impact and NERV, there's been no funding for non-military scientific research. Hubble's in the last two years of its service and the historic Voyager probes were now in the absolute limits of effective communication between them and the earthbound scientists.

He was listening to some electronica, in this case the group Massive Attack (one of his favorites). He took of his headphones and headed for the living room. He reached for his family album and looked through it. He desperately missed his family, his two uncles, his grandparents, aunts, even his nieces and nephews. He also missed his group of misfits he called his friends. There was one photo that mystified him, it was a picture of his mom, but she was with two other women he didn't recognize. He never bothered asking his family, they didn't know who they were either, but his father used to say the woman next to his mom was a graduate student from Kyoto and the brunette Japanese American was a friend he missed a lot. But he didn't mention their names, _"I forgot" _was his excuse. He didn't buy it but accepted it regardless.

He put the album back in the bottom shelf and noticed he left his mother's rosary on top of his harpsichord, _**"Mama," **_he muttered and returned to his work room. He decided to turn in for the night...or what's left of it. He saved his work and turned off his computers. He went to his room and collapsed onto his bed face-up...still holding onto the rosary.

_**(Tokyo 1998-October 23 11:41pm)**_

_Vittoria was out at night with her fiance Akihiro and were bar-hopping and eating yakitori throughout Vittoria's neighborhood. The bars were small and found even smaller ones. Most fitted at most, three people. It was cold so like any sensible couple, they brought their coats along as well as their scarves._

_They settled on their last bar for the night, it was tiny...with a twist. Three stools in the first floor and a stairway leading to a more private room, with seating for five. It also had a small, upright piano and the place was decked out with photos of local artists, musicians, and well...basically hipsters. It became their favorite and somehow...Vittoria knew the owner._

_"Hello Ms. Tripodo, how are you tonight," the owner greeted politely, "Fine thanks, two glasses of absinthe if you don't mind," Vittoria said and ordered her favorite drink, "Right," the owner nodded his head, "Tell me, have you had hallucinations yet," he said as he set up the elaborate absinthe fountain he got from a friend that visited Paris years before, "Not yet," she sat down along with Akihiro, "But when I do...well, you've read and heard the legends you figure it out."_

_The owner chuckled and brought out the bottles, "Say Vittoria, how did you know about this place? I've lived here for five years and never even found a place, exactly like this one," Akihiro asked Vittoria, "Hmm...I guess after one of my interviews with an organizer for the Brazilian Community Center...and from there I came here and...I fell in love," she said almost wistfully._

_"With the absinthe," Akihiro asked, "Of course, who wouldn't love a drink with an eccentric and disturbing past," Vittoria said enthusiastically, "I suppose," Akihiro chuckled and rolled his eyes. But Vittoria didn't stop her love on absinthe, with the death of famous writers like Oscar Wilde attributed to the beverage and the smear campaign initiated by the French and US governments to demonize the liquor, and the interesting ingredients that comprise it._

_After a a minute or so of the sugar and water, heroin like ritual, the drinks were ready, "Here you go you two," the owner placed the glasses in front of the couple, "**Grazie, alla felicità Akihiro** (Thank you, to happiness Akihiro)," she held her glass up, "To happiness, Vittoria," he held up his glass and both clinked._

_After a few glasses (around 8 each) they stumbled back to Vittoria's place, which wasn't far from the bar. They arrived and stumbled inside, "Maybe we shouldn't have...had that extra glass," Akihiro slurred, "Yeah...you're probably right," Vittoria agreed. Both didn't bother taking off their shoes at the entrance so they headed for her futon. They took off their clothes down to their underwear and got under the covers. The heater groaned quietly above and heard the faint noises of paramedic sirens from outside._

_(October 24th, 7:48am)_

_Morning came and both felt...not much of a hangover. Vittoria made mate and handed Akihiro a gourd with a metal straw, "Thanks," he softly said and accepted the gourd. They sat across from each other...silent, absorbed by their thoughts and slowly drinking their infusion. Vittoria thought about when she has to return to Rome and announce in person her engagement and Akihiro thought about telling his parents his plans to travel to Rome with Vittoria and have her parents' blessing. They also thought about the more important things, their work and how their imminent marriage might affect that._

_Vittoria rubbed the back of her neck, **"Cazzo, il mio collo," **Vittoria muttered and Akihiro got up, went to her and began to rub her neck, **"Non devi farlo," **Vittoria softly said, "I know but I want to," Vittoria moaned with pleasure. Akihiro continued, rubbing her neck and smelling her thick, black hair that fell just below her shoulders._

_This went on for a few minutes until she told him to stop, "Take a shower, you have to go to your parents in Kyoto today," she reminded him of his family reunion, "I know," finished his mate, "Why don't you come," he asked. He wanted her to officially meet his family, rather than over the phone._

_She drank what's left of her mate, "I don't see the point, your parents are just thrilled to hear that you're getting married. And they pretty much know who I am from our phone conversations," Vittoria said but Akihiro was insistent, "Come on, my parents have been begging me for three months to bring you over to Kyoto. And what better time than my family reunion," and presented the logic of their engagement._

_She was still unsure, she had been to preoccupied with work to fully spend time with Akihiro, "Please Vittoria," he looked her in the eye. She sighed, "Fine...and I'm sorry if work got in the way," he shook his head, "No it hasn't, I know how it is," and smiled to reassure her. She returned his gesture with a soft smile and rolling her eyes, 'My friends are never going to let me live this down...considering my views on marriage. But I do love him...so why the hesitation?'_

_(Kyoto, later that night, probably around 12:24am)_

_Akihiro looked up at the ceiling, he woke up from a dream...he couldn't remember what it was. He rolled over and noticed his fiance wasn't there. He got up and put on his sweat pants. He walked out of his room and noticed the kitchen light on. He continued and when he entered the kitchen, he noticed Vittoria drinking a glass of water._

_He walked up behind and snaked his right arm around her waist and brought her close to him, "Hey," Vittoria said tiredly, "Hey, what's up," he asked, "Nothing much, just got up to use the bathroom," she set the now empty glass down and gently pulled herself from Akihiro's embrace. She walked to the glass door that led to the garden. She touched the door and felt the cold from outside. She opened the door and stepped outside, she expected the air to be colder, but still felt goosebumps forming on her body._

_She made her way to the small Buddhist shrine, opened it and noticed the Buddha inside. She took out her rosary from her pants pocket, she didn't notice Akihiro coming from behind, "What are you thinking," he asked. A few moments passed, "...God..." Akihiro was mildly surprised by her answer, she rarely talked about religion, "Why are you thinking about God," he asked, "...I'm thinking about the love for death and the death cult surrounding Christ," she turned her head and he stared at her, "...That's what you were thinking," he asked, not knowing if her answer was genuine or sarcastic, "Yeah...aren't you a little curious how you got to be engaged to a Roman Catholic?"_

_Akihiro thought about it for a moment, "I never thought about your religious background as a reason. Just you...don't think about the excess...focus on the one," he said, "What do you mean the one," she asked. He playfully smirked, "What do you think," he asked cockily. She smirked at him and gave him a peck on the lips, he returned the gesture with a longer kiss and both retired to their bedroom._

_But something was on Vittoria's mind and as both got under their sheets, she said what was really on her mind, "Akihiro...I don't want kids right now," he sat upright and looked at her, "Really," he asked, "Yes, maybe in a few years, but with the work load here in Japan and returning home next year to sort my job and us out, having kids now would be...I'm letting you know right now, no kids."_

_Akihiro looked at her for a brief moment, "Okay no problem because...because I've been thinking the same thing," she looked at him, "I don't want to do things if I'm...if I'm obligated to...so let's wait a little longer," Vittoria smiled and proceeded in hugging him. Both smelled each other's scent, rubbed each other's back, and hoped that the other won't disappear in the morning. They needed each other now, more than ever for emotional support. They knew their work was important but if they're not careful, their work can destroy them._

_(Kyoto 1998 29th of October)_

_Vittoria decided to stay in Kyoto for a few extra days, she invited her friend Kyoko Sohryu to come. Kyoko was a tad hesitant at first, but complied, and both called their employers and told them about being away from work due to family concerns. Their employers agreed, but have to come back to work in two weeks or risk losing their positions. The two women agreed...half-heartedly._

_Vittoria and Kyoko headed for one of the Shinto shrines, something neither had the opportunity to do due to their hectic work schedules. Because of the increasing cold, they wore their dark-colored long coats with wool sweaters underneath and dark pants. The shrine they went to wasn't chocked with tourists, it was a genuine place of calm with the few worshippers coming to pray and walking around the gardens. The two knew enough what the prayers meant, but couldn't bring themselves to actually go through with the act itself. So they opted for seating on a bench, with the massive trees behind them and the path back to the city to their right side._

_**"Haven't seen you in a while," **Vittoria said as she observed the people coming and going, **"Likewise...how are things with Akihiro," **Kyoko asked, she also watched people passing by, **"Pretty good. He and I have set the wedding date for late next year," **Vittoria said, smiling slightly, **"By court or a religious ceremony," **Kyoko asked, **"Court." **_

_**"I never thought you would marry...considering how you met Akihiro in the first place," **Kyoko said, now looking at her for an answer, **"Who knew that a tragic subway incident four years ago brought me to this moment," **Vittoria smiled and looked at her American friend, **"I was in Tokyo reporting on the Aum subway terrorist attack and after reporting from two hospitals...I met Akihiro at a bar near Shibuya at night. What the fuck is that? Going from a heavy story to starting a relationship with a man I...I still don't understand how things ended up. God is probably laughing his ass off right now," **she laughed a bit, hinting her mild frustration and awe with the circumstances she and Kyoko are a part of. She took out a cigarette and offered her friend one. She accepted and Vittoria lit up both of theirs._

_**"Oh I'm pretty sure he has better things on his mind than to torment little old us," **Kyoko said and puffed out her smoke, **"God gave us this confusion and we have to deal with it," **and continued. Vittoria nodded her head in agreement and took in a breath of freshly lit nicotine, **"So answer me this, how can two atheists like us find ourselves in a Shinto temple discussing God," **Kyoko thought up an answer, **"Its because we're hopeless romantics at heart," **she subtly hinted her own relationship with a German, **"Oh God no, but then again...I wouldn't mind some William Blake," **Vittoria said, **"Oh yeah, that man is a cauldron of emotional distress," **Kyoko commented on their favorite poet, **"But he's right...heaven and hell are right here and artists are the prophets for that state of mind," **Kyoko continued, feeling a tad sentimental when surrounded by lush trees and a quiet atmosphere, **"Like us," **Vittoria commented and both of them chuckled at their private sense of humor. They took in their last puffs of nicotine and put out their cigarettes. They discarded them to a nearby trash bin._

_Both got up and headed for one of the Shinto temples, "Wanna take a picture," Kyoko asked as she brought her camera from her purse, "Sure," Vittoria replied. Kyoko took her picture and Vittoria did the same for Kyoko, "Great, now we need someone to take our picture together," Kyoko nodded in agreement and noticed a young woman nearly their age with a man old enough to be her father. Kyoko ran up to the two, "Excuse me but would mind taking a photo of my friend and I," Vittoria waved her hand sheepishly._

_The young woman agreed, "No not at all," "Great," Kyoko rushed to Vittoria. The young woman aimed the camera at the two ladies, "All right in 3...2...1," both the foreign women gave the devil's horns sign. There was a flash and the moment is captured forever, "Perfect," the young woman said. Kyoko rushed over, grabbed the young woman and gave the older gentleman the camera._

_"We want to remember who took our picture. So what's your name," Kyoko asked the young woman, "Uh...Yui Ikari," she said unsure about what's going on, but the two older women seemed friendly. Odd but friendly._

_"Okay Yui, sir we're ready," Kyoko yelled to the man. Vittoria shook her head, she always felt happy with Kyoko around and loved her eccentricity, "All right," the man yelled, confused but proceeded to take the picture, "3...2...1..." the three women gave their best smile. There was a flash and the moment was now forever imprinted onto the film. He handed Kyoko her camera._

_The two women thanked Yui and the older gentleman. The group of adults introduced themselves to each other and agreed to talk later over coffee and discuss each others' professions. As they made their way to a local cafe, Yui revealed she was a graduate student at Kyoto University and the older gentleman she was with was her her professor in metaphysical biology, Kozo Fuyutski._

_After what passed for an hour at the cafe, the group split and bid each other goodbye. Kyoko returned to her hotel while Vittoria walked to her fiance's family home where Akihiro was waiting, "Hey love," she greeted Akihiro and kissed him on the lips, "Hey, how was your temple excursion with Kyoko," he asked, "Pretty good, we even met two people from K.U.," she replied and this caught his interest, "Really. Anyone I know," he asked, "Probably, the man was a professor named Kozo Fuyutski and he was with his graduate student, Yui Ikari I believe."_

_"Kozo...Kozo...Oh yeah, he was my professor years ago," the name hit a snag of old synapses in his brain, "Damn, I thought he retired already," sounding surprised and continued, "And Yui Ikari...her paper was published weeks ago and let me tell you...crazy shit. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it."_

_"Of course you are, its not your area of expertise," Vittoria bluntly said. Akihiro looked at her, "And what's your excuse," and she gave him the 'what are you stupid' look, "Well, if I don't know something, I read up on it then I ask questions. What the fuck do you think my job is," he knew when to let her win whenever she gets mildly agitated. Wasn't worth a night without sex. He then told her of his plans for the night, "Good point...anyway I'm heading out tonight with my friends to catch up. I'll be back late."_

_Vittoria sighed, "Fine...but don't think you'll be getting some when you get back," she told him upfront, "Ugh...fine if you say so. But that means if I get home mildly buzzed...we can have this discussion again," he raised his left eyebrow slyly. Vittoria rolled her eyes, "IF we have this discussion again," and retired to their room to get some work done. Akihiro followed her, grabbed her from behind and proceeded to kiss her neck, she didn't mind. They continued to neck and French kiss for a lengthy period of time._

_(Hours later...around 11:05pm)_

_"Guys I told you! I can't drink anymore," Akihiro begged his friends to stop offering him drinks, "Ah come on! It's been ages since you came back," his college friend whined, "Yeah, stop being a pussy and drink up," another college friend pushed a drink in front of Akihiro's face. But he playfully gave them the finger, "You're so whipped by Vittoria," his high school friend said, "Maybe, but I'm hoping to get some action tonight all right," he made his point to the guys. They laughed and ball busted him._

_Before he got up to leave, a man in a trench coat was causing trouble with a group of guys also from Kyoto University, some where American students. They argued and fists were exchanged, Akihiro and his friends tried to settle down the fight but were dragged into it. Then everyone exchanged fists and the bartender called the police. Shortly the police did come and arrested the bunch, including Akihiro._

_(Yamato Residence- 11:17pm)_

_Vittoria was talking with Akihiro's parents and grandparents, and they got along adequately. Akihiro's parents were both professors of ancient music (Western) and fine arts at Kyoto University and the grandparents were of course retired professors of physics and mathematics. They chatted on each others' profession, but right in the middle of their conversation the phone rang, "I'll get it," Akihiro's mom got up and answered the phone._

_"Hello," Mitsuko answered, "Yes this is Mrs. Yamato," then she heard the news, "What! Where," the police told her what happened, "Thank you, my husband and I will be right over," she gave her husband the look of concern, "Thank you," she hung up the phone._

_"What's going on," Vittoria asked, "Your fiance got into a bar-fight. Jesus, I thought he stopped that shit ages ago," Mitsuko said exasperated and brushed the bangs from her face. Her husband rubbed her shoulders to calm her down. Vittoria got up and grabbed her coat, "I'm coming as well," Mitsuko thanked her. The grandparents said they're going to retire to their bedroom to turn in for the night. The three headed out and hopped that Akihiro won't stay the whole night in jail._

_(local jail)_

_Akihiro was in jail with his friends, the younger college students, and the bastard who got them in this mess. The bastard was with Akihiro and his friends while the college students were in another cell. Akihiro gave his parents phone number as his emergency contact as his friends did as well. They were coming to pick him...possibly pissed off. He then looked at the guy who got them in this mess, "Hey, what the hell was your brawl anyway huh," Akihiro asked the bastard, "You can say it was a ideological dispute," the man said non-chalanty, "I haven't introduce myself, I'm Gendo Rokubungi."_

_"Like we give a fuck who you are! Once we get out I'm gonna kick your ass," one of Akihiro's friends said, but Akihiro put up his hand, "Dude enough," and gave him a stern look. His friend calmed down, "Anyway, what kind of debate was it about," Akihiro asked, Gendo smirked "It was about the nature of humanity and how the future looks grim."_

_"That's all? Jesus, I thought it was something serious," Akihiro scoffed at Gendo, "Have you read a paper done by a Yui Ikari," Gendo asked in a neutral but cool manner. Akihiro looked at him, "Yes, but what does this have to do with the debate," Gendo took in a deep breath, "What would happen if the world ended in two years," he asked a now confused Akihiro, "I would say you're fucking crazy. No one and nothing can predict that," he said, but Gendo continued, "But what if your beloved religious institutions held secret coded messages in their holiest texts depicting the end? What would you say to that?"_

_Akihiro rolled his eyes, "Statistical anomalies," but Gendo continued, "So you're saying that statistical anomalies are responsible for the eternity of God," Gendo asked, "I supposed, but your logic has no effect," Akihiro said but Gendo continued, "And the point of the paper was that scientific endeavor and our faiths are affected by our biology. And this got the Americans a little agitated."_

_Akihiro raised an eyebrow, "Our culture is influenced by our life cycle, civilizations are born, last for a period of time, and then die. So why shouldn't civilization end on a global scale but maintain a connection to the lifecycle of the human species," Gendo asked, and Akihiro didn't really have an answer, "...So the paper Yui wrote was about an abstract link between our death cycle and the length of civilizations," and sounding more confused, "But how do you know if her paper meant that? Are you her colleague or something," and asked Gendo, "We have a...mutual relationship," and this got Akihiro smirking, "I see, the only way for you to spout crap like this is by getting some pussy and then poof you're in the academic circle. What a load of bull..." but was interrupted by Gendo grabbing him by the collar and Akihiro's friends trying to separate the two._

_"Take it back you asshole," Gendo demanded with steel-like coldness, "The truth hurts doesn't it. The only way for someone like you to get ahead academically is to leech yourself onto someone who's genuinely brilliant. Wouldn't be surprised in five to ten years when she ditches your sorry ass," and this got to Gendo and he socked Akihiro straight in the face. Akihiro's friends jumped onto Gendo to prevent him from moving._

_A moment later, a police guard came in and saw the commotion, "Hey all of you break it up or else," the guard yelled. The guys did, "Anyway, all of you, your families and girlfriends came by to pick you up so...get out of here." The guys got up and went their way, but the guard stopped Gendo, "Sorry but no one came for you," the guard told Gendo, "Why aren't I surprised," Akihiro muttered which his friends laughed at and Gendo gave a glaring laser-like scowl at Akihiro's back._

_Akihiro returned home with his family and future wife, who was extremely pissed, but understood what her fiance had to do. He promised not to get into anything he isn't directly involved with. All of them retired to their room and went to bed. Vittoria and Akihiro spooned in their futon...no more words were exchanged that night._

**(Present day_ Tokyo-03 October 30th_ 6:30pm)**

The next day rolled by, Misato received a message from Kaji and broke down in the kitchen. It was his final one and she received a package from him in the mail...she linked the two together and understood what had to be done. But she continued to cry and hollered out her despair. Asuka desperately wanted to know what happened to Kaji, but she got nothing. Misato retired to her bedroom, Shinji listened to everything that occurred and slowly stepped out. Asuka gave him a glare, "What do you want," "Whoa, I just want to know what happened," he stepped back and asked what's the situation.

"Huh, before when something like this happened, you shut yourself off in your room. Why the hell you wanna get involved now," she said, knowing Shinji's behavior when dealing with conflicts, "Well if you're gonna be like this, I'm just gonna ask Misato. She'll be more agreeable," Shinji said clearly frustrated with his roommate's attitude, "Whatever," she stated simply.

He walked to Misato's room and surprisingly was allowed in. After a few moments, he stepped out looking dazed and remorseful, like it was his fault that it happened, "What happened," Asuka asked, now sounding desperate on what happened to her guardian, "He's dead," he said flatly. She just stood in front of him, stared at him blankly and suddenly...slapped him across the face.

"Liar," she exclaimed loudly, "Let me in there," she tried to get passed him, but surprisingly he wouldn't budge, "Idiot! Let me in," she yelled, but got no reaction, "You want a beating is that it," she was now hysterical. She was about to sock him right in the face, but he caught it, as well as the kick aimed at his torso. Months of combat training after the city blackout was finally paying off. She was shocked to say the least as he held her and moved her back to the living room. He let go, but received a slap to the face regardless.

"Don't you dare touch like that again," Asuka yelled, "It was the only way for you to stop this physical bullshit! What I said was..." Shinji said, but was interrupted by Asuka, "You don't know what the hell you're talking about you bastard," she yelled and Shinji didn't know what else to do except yell just as loud, "JUST STOP AND LISTEN! KAJI IS DEAD!" A heavy silence formed between them, "...Liar..." Asuka said softly and turned her back, "Yeah turn your back! You only do that when you actually have nothing to say!"

She turned around to face him with a disgusted look, "Oh yeah now you're asserting yourself when I'm like this. You don't have the balls to confront me head on," her retort dripped with sarcasm and rage, "Don't need to, I can see you from a mile away," Shinji retorted back, "No, you're a scavenger, waiting for a moment like this and then attack. You're a coward," Asuka said.

"At least I don't shout senselessly in order to avoid talking about the important things like family or whatever," Shinji said, now near the edge of tolerance of Asuka's irrational behavior, she then shoved him roughly, almost knocking him off balance, "At least I don't pull the perpetual silent treatment card whenever anything comes up! You rarely say shit!"

"Hey," the two turned their heads and noticed Dante at the hallway, "Quit this shit all right! This is the worst possible time for it!"

"Fuck you," Asuka harshly said, "Anyway why are you even here," and asked just as harsh. Dante walked up to her and handed her the photo in his hand, "Why the hell is your mom in the same photo as my mom," he asked. She glanced at the photo and realized it was the same photo she had in her album, "I should be asking you the same question," she asked now equally curious as her Italian friend, "I just looked this up on NERV's database on people who worked for them in the past. And your mom came up," he said. She couldn't believe it, her mom just got more real in her hands.

Shinji walked up to them and glanced at the photo. He was shocked seeing his mom in the photo with Asuka's and Dante's mothers. The three looked happy in what used to be autumn, "What the hell," he muttered which caught Dante and Asuka's attention, "Why is my mom with your moms?"

"We're trying to figure that out you idiot," Asuka remarked harshly. Shinji looked at her angrily, "What you punk ass..." and he made a menacing gesture, as if to slap her and stomped off to his room and slammed the door. Both the Euros were stunned by his near-violent gesture, "You had to push him didn't you," Dante remarked harshly, "He shouldn't have butted into other people's business. He should've..." Asuka ranted but was interrupted, "That's no excuse and you know it fully well!...The three of us are going to find out more about this tomorrow," he said and he made his way to Shinji's room, "Why, I don't see the point," Asuka asked.

"I do and the least we could do is ask questions on what happened that day," Dante said and entered Shinji's room. Asuka sighed and collapsed on the sofa, she stared up at the ceiling...absorbing what happened in the past few minutes. Shinji came out of his room after a minute with Dante, "So...what do we do about tomorrow," Shinji asked uneasily and Asuka looked at him with the same unease, "I guess...I guess we ask the person who was in Kyoto back in 98," Asuka suggested, "But the only people who were around in NERV...who weren't our age," Shinji added and subtly ruling out Misato and Ritsuko, "...were either...my father...or sub-Commander Fuyutski."

"How do you know this," Asuka asked now curious on Shinji's amount of background information, "Yeah, I didn't know about our mothers' connection until early this morning," Dante said now equally curious. Shinji was lost in thought, remembering key moments where he heard his father calling the sub-Commander by 'Professor Fuyutski.' The two must have met before Second Impact ever happened was the thought Shinji played over and over again whenever he had time to think, "I...hear things...whenever things happened," he answered to the Euros. The slightly vague answer unnerved the two, but took it at face value. They had no other choice.

(NERV-Fuyutski's office, the next day...12:34pm)

Kozo gathered his papers and headed out the door and was met with three of the four pilots. They haven't waited long, they knew when he leaves for lunch, "Good afternoon kids. How may I help you," he greeted but the three didn't say anything. Instead Asuka showed him the photo with their mothers on it. He briefly looked at the photo and knew what they wanted, "Follow me," he simply stated. The three followed Fuyutski to the train station and proceeded to head for downtown. After their 25 minute train ride, they headed for one of the upscale restaurants in one of the high rises. They entered and sat down at Fuyutski's usual reserved table and with the Commander away, he had more privacy than usual.

The children ordered their lunch as did Fuyutski and while they waited for the food to arrive, the four talked, "So...what do you three want to talk about," he asked the Children, "We want to know if you know anything about this," Dante responded and showed Fuyutski the photo again. Kozo observed the photo, held it in front of him and the memory renewed, "Ah yes, these two women, Kyoko Sohryu and Vittoria Tripodo. Both were at a local but reserved Shinto shrine in Kyoto. Shinji, your mom and I were talking about a paper she wrote for completing her thesis. We were talking and these to women, your mothers you two," he looked at the Euros, "Asked us if we could take their photo and Yui did and...they wanted Yui to be in a photo with them and...I took this photo," he explained the origins of the photo.

The three Children looked at each other, "And then what happened," Asuka asked. Kozo took a sip of his water, "Afterwards, the four of us went to a nearby cafe and discussed each other's careers. And after an hour of discussing different things...can't recall what we talked about, we went our separate ways."

"You mean, that's it? No conspiracy or anything of the sort? Just a chance meeting," Dante asked, "That's it...like the three of you meeting in NERV this year. And after the Angels are destroyed, you will probably split up and never see each other again. That's how things work sometimes," Kozo said.

"Then...my mom never met Asuka's mom or Dante's again," Shinji asked, wondering if there was anything special about this weird connection, "I don't think so, your mom worked at NERV and Asuka, your mom did come to Japan to work as well, but she rarely conversed with anyone from Yui's division. I can...damn my memory's slipping. Anyway, aside from phone calls I heard, the three never met up again," Kozo replied and seeing their confused faces.

"But I thought...I thought that we...damn, I thought we met up as kids and somehow forgot. Like we were destined for something...bigger than the EVA or something. Funny huh," Asuka said and relishing this mild form of humility. Not learning anything, just another factoid about a life she can never hear about again.

Kozo shook his head, "Not really, its normal to think that we're connected in some way. Whatever you do here can have a profound effect somewhere in the world," "Chaos theory...in a way," Dante added, "Precisely," Kozo nodded a yes, "Sorry if I can't be of any help, but for anything else from your pasts...talk to your families, despite your reservations," he added. The Children didn't respond and after a few minutes of their conversation and a few more of silence between them, their food arrived and began eating.

After eating, they went back to NERV. The four hardly said a word to each other since the restaurant, but privately, they wanted it that way. They needed time to absorb what was discussed and...the Children didn't know if Section 02 monitored their conversation today. Fuyutski took a risk talking about the Childrens' parents past, even if it was a minor incident, but he did it anyway.

_**(Flashback-September 14, 2000-Rome,Italy)**_

_Vittoria was in her fifth month of pregnancy and...she was lying down on her bed, just listened to the news concerning the South American countries of Brazil, Argentina, Chile, Uruguay, and Peru. She cried with Akihiro caressing her hair to reassure her that he's there and ready to do anything for her, "My friends," she muttered, "Shh, let it out," Akihiro muttered softly and continued to kiss her head, **"Mis amigos," **she continued to cry, **"Meus amigos," "I miei amici," **she then let loose and wailed loudly and was pulled into a strong but comforting hug from her husband, "I'm here, I'm here love," he then kissed her lips to confirm this fact. He put her head on his lap and caressed her head lovingly, as if to make sure what happened over the past couple of days was real and not a waking nightmare..._

_**(Flashback-Berlin, Germany-September 15, 2000)**_

_Kyoko moved to Berlin after getting a job with the founding of a new science facility called GEHIRN, and now found herself filing for German citizenship when she got engaged to her long-time partner Albert von Zeppellin. Hearing the news of her old home Los Angeles flooded by multiple tsunamis, she feared for her family's safety. She was notified that they were fine, but it would be months until they met up again..._

_She was in her husband's apartment drinking her morning coffee and reading up on any good news concerning the horrifying incident at Antartica...she found none. She threw the paper onto the floor and held her head, trying to compose herself, Albert noticed this and tried to console her, she just broke down, and he hugged from behind and she grasped his forearms tightly. Both knew the bad news was going to keep coming before anything got better, and on the discarded newspaper, and article read that India's relations with Pakistan has reached the tipping point, 'War Imminent.'_

**(Present Day-12:09am November 1, 2015)**

Shinji sat at the edge of his bed, remembering images from another intense dream. Images of crucified people in Earth orbit, people with destructive abilities as if they were Angels, his fellow pilots dead from grotesque wounds, and again a luminous light reaching for the void above. He couldn't connect the images together, but since he came back from the EVA, for the past few nights he'd been having disturbing dreams. He never told about this to Misato and definitely not Ritsuko, they didn't need another reason for barring him from piloting.

He got up and headed for the patio, he sat on one of the white chairs and took in the refreshing night air. He noticed some constellations, but didn't know the names for the stellar patterns. He played the dream over again in his head, but every time he did, he would feel some anxiety building up in his chest and would try to brush it off. After a few minutes, he heard the patio door behind him open, Asuka was there and she sat down beside him...

Silence was pervasive between them, "...Hey," she said, "Hey..." he replied back. Both didn't know what to say, especially with what happened over the past couple of days, they either got along quite well or would attempt to kill each other. Tonight however, something's different and he could feel it...he didn't know what it was but it's there.

"I've been thinking..." Asuka said, "Yeah," Shinji paid attention now, "I've been thinking about my mom...meeting your mom...and how she was friends with Dante's mom...it's strange but it feels...right," she said and Shinji eyed her strangely, "I can't explain why...but...I think God is laughing at our predicament...separating us from our pasts in order to suffer in the present and worry about the future," Asuka said in a semi-humorless fashion. This unnerved Shinji, she wasn't acting like her fire-brand self, _'Like I really know how she really is,' _he thought.

He started at her eyes, which had a soft quality to it, even though it also had a very mature color to it, as if her past is reflected in the color of her iris. He also looked at her overall and how the dim light of the moonless dark night is reflected off of her body. He had to admit...she looked beautiful.

"I think...I think God got it wrong...when he placed us here," he said and he was surprised, as if thoughts were spewing out without a filter, at least on this particular subject, "He got it wrong because all we do is suffer...losing friends...killing each other...people abandoning each other...cheating, lying, fucking up...and..." Shinji couldn't finish his thoughts, the filter came back up and knew the last thing he was about to say was the most dangerous. Too dangerous for this moment in time, _"A year in God's eyes is nothing but a infinitely small moment in eternity" _Shinji's teacher's voice echoed in his mind. He knew his teacher was right.

"Shinji," Asuka called him out of his thoughts and he looked at her, "For once we agree on something...and we didn't have a fight this time," Asuka said with a Mona Lisa-like smile, "Well, we did yesterday and...your words did stung a bit," Shinji said, "Sorry about that," Asuka said in a semi-apologetic manner. Shinji looked at her and made a Mona Lisa-like smile as well. They stayed out at the patio and nearly nodded off to sleep before they decided to turn in...and for the moment anyway...a bridge is finally built between them.

**This chapter started out weeks ago, but couldn't post it due to finals and term papers to turn in. The typing took five days, including this one and...I've already written notes for the final two chapters. And for those of you out there this will be good news because as you've said, "Burn this shit!" lol...Well, twelve chapters in and do you think I'll stop? No...absolutely not...I've not even begun to write.**

**Expect an update in three to six weeks, that's a promise. Thank you Gustavo Santaolalla for your beautiful music that I'm continually inspired from and the films directed by Alejandro Gonzalez Inarritu...and to those who said this story has promise (you know who you are). I know its early for this type of note, but better do it now than later and never.**

**Long chaper huh lol :)**

**Edited: August 2011**


	13. God is absent but we're still here

**NGE: The Enlightening Music**

**This chapter was inspired by three tracks from the 21 Grams soundtrack. The first is **_**"Is there any way to help her" **_**the second is **_**"Does he look for the truth deserve the punishment for finding it," **_**and the third is **_**"Can dry leaves help us."**_

**As well as a track from an album of music played on a vihuela (De los alamos de Sevilla-track 9 Tiento y fantasia de tercero tono by Mudarra). This one is for Asuka's birthday...yeah...first piece mentioned for the first scene.**

**Asuka's birthday, Asuka's mental assault from the Angel, Shinji's most intense dream yet, and Shinji having intimate moments with Asuka and Dante. **

**As this story continues into the final threshold, deeper I go to the story within...the story that's too large to ignore. What you see below these two sentences is the level of ambition I'm putting to my crossover...**

**BABEL **

**バベル **

**BABALE **

هرج و مرج

بابل

**巴貝爾 **

בבל

**смешение языков **

**B****A****BI****L**

**CHAPTER.13**

**GOD IS ABSENT…BUT WE'RE STILL HERE (Deus está ausente ... mas ainda estamos aqui)**

_(Misato's Apartment December 8, 2015)_

Asuka had her eyes blindfolded, she didn't know what to expect, except her colleague's hands on her shoulders, "Okay now," he said and took off her blindfold, "Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday Asuka, HAPPY BIRTHDAY...TOO YOU!"

Her roommates sang and brought out the cake, she never expected to get a party with just the four of them. She tried to contact Hikari, but she wasn't available. This didn't surprise Asuka, but she knew the reasons and she accepted it...it still hit a mark though, "Okay make a wish," Misato said enthusiastically. Asuka thought of a suitable wish and blew out the candles. The three clapped their hands and shouted happily, Asuka was now fourteen. For the first time in a long time, she felt herself flush from embarrassment. But it felt good, _'I deserve this,' _she thought. She proceeded to cut the cake, until Dante got some frosting and covered her face with it.

She looked at him mischievously and got half a hand of cake and frosting and chased Dante around Misato's apartment to get her revenge. Misato shook her head and laughed a little while Shinji laughed loudly at the scene taking place in the apartment. Asuka eventually caught him and the two Japanese knew this when they heard Dante's scream from the patio. Eventually, the four sat down to eat some cake and save the rest for another day.

"Time to open presents," Dante said cheerfully and rushed to get his and hand it to his long-time friend, "Here, open it," he said excitedly, "All right all right," Asuka said happily. She opened it and discovered a leather bound journal, a pen and a two-disc set of Heinrich Franz Ignaz Biber's and Ryuichi Sakamoto's music, **_"O mein Gott! Dankeschön Dante,"_** she said whole-heartedly. She loved Sakamoto and Biber. She hugged him and kissed him affectionately on both his cheeks, **_"Prego," _**he said, rather surprised by her sudden gesture of affection, but was happy for it.

"Here's mine Asuka," Misato handed Asuka her present, "Thanks," she said and opened her present. It was a book on how to curse for your favorite baseball team in Japanese and English. She found this a funny and cool gift, "Thanks Misato, this is awesome," Asuka said with a huge grin, "No problem," Misato said and glad that Asuka enjoyed her gift.

It's Shinji's turn but instead of a package, it was a burnt CD, "Here Asuka," he handed her his gift shyly. Asuka took a look at the disc and it composed of Moby's music, "Wow Shinji...is this from the internet," she asked, he nodded, "No, the songs are from my own collection from different CDs so...do you like it," he asked nervously. She looked at him with a soft smile, "I like it...thank you," she said which made Shinji blush slightly and smiled back.

After the presents were opened, Dante put some music on. Turned out to be Misato's favorite, "September" by Earth Wind and Fire, "Hell yeah! I dig this one," she started to move to the music and when the singing began, all four began to dance. The old-school but still fresh beat was infectious and when the song ended Dante's iPod continued with its playlist with songs ranging from the classic old-school to industrial electronica. It was an eclectic mix and the four danced to the list for half an hour until exhaustion and the late night overtook them.

After they danced to their final song, Dante unplugged his iPod and turned it off, "All right guys, time to turn in. And again, Happy Birthday Asuka," Misato stretched out her arms and yawned, "Good night," she said and headed for her room. Once the door shut, "Guess we clean up huh," Shinji asked looking at the mess of torn paper and dirty plastic plates, "That can wait for tomorrow," Dante said, "Nuh uh, you're part of this cruise, you help out," Asuka said and both looked at each other, "Fine, but that means we're gonna be tired for tomorrow's synchronization test," Dante whined and proceeded to help by clearing the table of the plates and cups, "Don't remind me, but that's for the late afternoon.

For the rest of the morning we can stay home from school and laze around," Asuka said as she opened a plastic bag for Shinji and Dante to dump the plastic and foam, "I suppose, Shinji want to hang out with Asuka and I tomorrow," Dante asked, "Um sure...but where," he asked. Dante and Asuka looked at him and smiled, "Brazil," they said enthusiastically, referring to the Brazilian community.

After the mess got cleaned up, the Children looked at the clock and it was already 12:30am. They were on the verge of sleep, Dante said goodnight and headed back to his apartment. Shinji and Asuka headed for their respective rooms and collapsed on their beds, not bothering to change their clothes.

_(Morning 10:34am)_

The three headed for the Brazilian community in Kyoto, since the one in Tokyo 03 had since left and headed for Japan's first official capital. The Brazilians and other Latinos headed for Kyoto as their last way-station before embarking for South America. The permanent community of Brazilians in Kyoto, and most notably in Osaka faced fairer treatment of employment and health care than the cities to the north. The atmosphere felt like a makeshift Singapore, a city with extreme diversity, especially since the years following Second Impact.

The three stopped first at a samba school to take in the atmosphere of openness. Dante introduced himself and his friends to the organizers of the school, he knew Portuguese a language even Asuka hadn't fully been exposed too back in Europe. They were welcomed and the three asked what was going on, they were told about their preparations for **_Carnaval_** in two months time. Preparing the floats, making the costumes and refining the dance steps for the song chosen for the community center/school. There were probably five different schools of samba in Kyoto and each one's competing for first prize in the upcoming competition. Shinji enjoyed himself immensely as did the Euros, even though they didn't dance well to the rhythm, but quickly got the basics.

After their time at the school/community center, they went to a restaurant for lunch in this case, _**Feijoada**_. The Euros immediately felt nostalgia for the presence of pork, bacon, sausages, and jasmine rice. Shinji never had this, but the combination of new and different flavors set his taste buds into the pleasure zone.

"Oh man this is good! I never had anything like this," Shinji exclaimed and continued to devour his plate of goodness, "Well for you it's a new and exciting thing...for me it has a bit of nostalgia to it," Asuka said and continued to eat, "With a bit of Africa in it huh," Dante muttered and Asuka gave him a thumbs up. Their lunch was exquisite, and not just the food, but the atmosphere was friendly, warm and open. There was no pretense about the community at all, but they did sense a feeling of unease from the people...the ongoing war with the Angels has taken its toll on the country, even this far south of Tokyo-03.

**_"Obrigado, a comida era _****_ótima,"_** Dante told the waiter, "**_De nada. Estou feliz que você gostava de três _****_a sua refeição," _**the waiter said happily, glad the new customers knew some Portuguese, _**"Oh ouvir, você onde conseguir uma boa música," **_Dante asked the waiter who looked around mid-twenties, "**_Que tipo de música," _**the waiter asked, "_**Samba, música eletrônica ... que é eclético," **_Dante made himself clear. The waiter said to go down the street to their left and walk five blocks and there's a store that has everything, movies in DVD and cassette form and music from CDs, vinyl, and cassette tapes as well. The trio thanked the waiter in Portuguese, English, and Japanese.

They then made their way to the store and it surpassed their expectations...the store even had posters and other filmic memorabilia they could possibly want. With their accounts sufficient, they had enough money to buy whatever they wanted, but they did had to manage what to buy in order to carry their shit back to Tokyo 03. So they opted for ten CDs [all of them cost under 100yen (10 euros)], three posters, five DVDs, Dante and Asuka bought vintage vinyl of their favorite punk bands, and Shinji bought a rare record of Ryuichi Sakamoto from 1999. They paid for their things and made their way to the train-station.

The ride back to Tokyo 03 was an enjoyable one where the three talked amongst themselves, Shinji over the course of nearly a year understood a few German and Italian words so whatever the two Euros said it didn't surprise him as it used to. They got some glances from the fellow passengers, a Japanese boy hanging out with two _gaijin _and not that put off by their assertive behavior. When they got back to the city, Misato was waiting for them in the rented four-door NERV owned saloon car, which the three were relieved especially the two Euros who didn't have to take the bus back to Misato's apartment building.

When the four got back to their apartment, they were tired but in a good way. They enjoyed their rare day off from testing and anything school related. Dante entered his apartment and the three entered their own. Asuka got to the stereo before Shinji could and played one of her newly bought CDs, in this case it was by Massive Attack and she chose the track "Dissolved Girl," it was her all time favorites from Massive Attack. The beat and haunting rhythm of electronica always got to her. After she checked her CD, Shinji checked one of his, which was Ronroco by Gustavo Santaolalla. The sweet sounds of the charango and the ronroco were absolutely gorgeous, especially one track called "Coyita." He often heard the CD whenever he went to Dante's apartment and decided to get a copy, _'Hard to believe CDs like these are still around,' _he looked at his and Asuka's stash, _'Most of them have been lost or only available online...but at ludicrous prices.'_

So for the next two hours, nothing but music was played from Misato's apartment. Shinji, Asuka, and Misato talked jovially about what they listened too back where they used to live, Asuka calling Misato old due to her 'classic' taste in music, "Please Asuka...Motown is eternal," is what she said when defending her tastes, and Shinji talking enthusiastically to Asuka, which put Asuka in an unusual place...she rarely if ever heard Shinji this animated...it was a welcome change.

But for Asuka, there was something in the back of her mind, _'How come Shinji is never like this all the time? Why does he...WHAT THE HELL? No fucking way I'm thinking this...not now. I have to raise up my depleting synch ratios,' _she then looked back on her birthday from the night before, _'And even my birthday party isn't going to help or today...no matter how good I felt.'_

_(9:58pm)_

Asuka sat alone on the patio chair, looking at the cityscape before her. She recalls the last battle with an Angel where her head was cut off as well as her arms, how she recalls how she never defeated an Angel on her own, _'I should be the best...I was officially appointed with the responsibility of destroying the Angels for the pride of Germany...so I can't understand how Shinji...with absolutely no drive at all...can beat every Angel I normally brag that I can take them on myself? It's just utter shit that I still rely on people...I don't mind it...but I wish I could do things on my own. Self-reliance...such a romantic concept...' _she sighed and continued to look forward.

She then heard an ambulance below, _'Wait that isn't an ambulance car...its the cops,' _she heard the siren rolling away from her vantage point, _'I remember the sirens...coming from the hospital window...while watching mom's body hanging from the ceiling...holding that DAMN DOLL...Then I felt a nurse grabbing my arm to take me out of the room...but I couldn't tear my eyes away...mom was smiling...she was FUCKING SMILING...why couldn't she smile like that to me...why c-couldn't she remember me...mama...**mutti...**' _the memories flooded her mind and she immediately teared up and silently cried. She was grateful that Shinji and Misato were in their rooms, she didn't want to explain herself to them. She then wiped off her tears and headed back inside...leaving the door open for a fresh breeze to fill the apartment.

She got her things gathered and went into the bath, she first washed herself off a ridiculous Japanese ritual in her mind, _'Might as well put clean plates in the dishwasher...or for Shinji to wash again,' _proceeded to bathe. The warm bath water temporarily took her mind off of tomorrow's synch tests. She looked up at the ceiling and onto the water in front of her, she noticed how the light reflected off of the water and how its flickering movement reminded her of all things...bird wings flapping, _'What does it remind me off? A dove? A hummingbird? Or a crow?'_

_(Two days later)_

Asuka was in her EVA Unit, preparing to face the low orbit Angel, with her rifle ready. Even with the target on sight, she couldn't aim it well, _'Damn I can't aim it straight...No, you can do this. Forget yesterday's test, it means nothing...no mistakes girl.' _She looked carefully at the light and noticed something strange, _'Why is the Angel pulsating like that? It can't be just the atmosphere,' _she radioed Central Dogma, "Guys I'm picking up something strange from the A.D.S., I don't know what it is. Can you help me out?"

Ritsuko wondered the same thing, "She's right for one thing, there's something strange about this Angel. Dante can you pick anything up from either your system or from satellites in orbit," she asked him, "Nothing much, but I am detecting an unusual radio signal coming from the Angel," he confirmed everyone's suspicions, "An AT Field," Misato asked, "Probably, but there's no obvious sign of an AT Field...Asuka stay alert! It's probably gonna use its AT Field as a weapon like the one that crashed into the city months ago," Dante alerted his colleague in a panic, "Stay alert!"

"Are you positive Dante," Ritsuko asked, "Positive, its like gathering data on gamma-ray bursts. They may look invisible on the visible spectra, but when looked at carefully, it shows that they are extremely dangerous and extremely powerful," Dante replied comparing this to his line of work, "All right, we everyone here to monitor the Angel with extreme caution. And find out what else we can learn from the data that's collected. Move it," Ritsuko ordered the techs, "Asuka sit tight, and don't attack until we know what we're dealing with," Ritsuko ordered the Second Pilot over the radio.

Asuka heard them over the radio and realized they was on to something, "Shit if I'm not careful and screw up, that's it! I've have to keep it together," she muttered to herself and kept watch. For the past three minutes, nothing happened, but then instantaneously, a bright light engulfed Unit 02, people in NERV panicked and rushed to figure what's going on. To Asuka, the light was overwhelming, like the intense heat combined with the luminosity of the sun on a hot day, but this was much worse. The light sent pain from her head to her eyes, but she sucked it up and fired a shot at the Angel, but got pissed when she missed. The anger consumed her and continued to fire, but her shots landed randomly around her. She continued to fire until she emptied her rifle and once she did, the pain worsened until it became unbearable...

Then, the images, or rather faint waves of her past past literally in front of her eyes, she imagined being back in the bathtub two days previously with the light reflecting off of the water's surface. The pain increased, causing her to cradle her head with her hands, and her EVA imitated her actions with extreme agony. She wanted the light to stop, to stop the images which were becoming more concrete. The memories of her mom's suicide, her sudden adjustment to living with her stepmother, her resentment to how her mother treated her at the hospital, the doll she coddled over, her mother strangling her, and the image of a memory...a distant memory when she and her mom were having a picnic on the meadows miles from Berlin and chasing each other in a field of flowers. It was the last happy memory of her mother she had...one she tried to hold onto, but all she could do was shout out the same words over and over again, "STOP IT! STOP IT PLEASE! IT HURTS! IT HURTS TOO MUCH! MOM! MOM, DON'T FORGET ME! STOP IT!"

Her shouts echoed over the radio throughout Central Dogma, especially over the EVA holding area where Shinji was. Her screams made everyone rush to make sure she was still alive. The Angel's attack not only was affecting her mind, but also her life support, but they knew that without an effective attack against the Angel, Asuka would be done for. Rei launched her attack shortly after Asuka emptied her rifle, but was blocked by the now active AT Field. In a few minutes, EVA 02 ceased to function and Asuka's physical and mental health was in the red...they were running out of time. Then Rei reappeared with a new weapon, but this one was a lance, but a lance with the appearance of a javelin and a pitch fork. She threw it with great speed and within seconds, the Angel was gone. Half the clouds parted when Rei threw the spear, but it still rained in the south side of the city and in the mountains.

EVA 02 was brought back to the EVA holding area and Asuka was rushed to the ICU. Her eyes were withdrawn and sat in the wheelchair in the fetal position. Shinji watched this from his EVA, he got out and rushed after her. Asuka heard all the noises around her, as well as a faint whistling noise...ever present around her, similar to tinnitus. When she got to her ICU room, she was immediately strapped to a IV device to feed vital fluids back into her body, she resisted at first, wanting to get out and head home, but Ritsuko stopped her and told her she need to be monitored for contamination from the Angel.

Asuka countered with, "Yeah I'm the only one contaminated! I'm contaminated the prestige of NERV with my less than adequate performance out there! Why don't you just spare the explanations and just fire me already? That way I won't get in the way of Shinji's rise to fame and I can just be tossed aside like shit! Why the fuck do you care at all," she yelled and Misato slapped her, "Because you're an EVA pilot as much as Shinji is! Stop the depressing mood you're...and even though you defied our specific orders you're not getting fired. But step out of line again you will be," Misato snapped her back to reality and warned her about future indiscretions. Asuka looked at her with a semi-feral look but immediately calmed down...

Shinji was about to enter Asuka's room, but was met with Misato who stopped him, "I'm sorry but you can't come in. Not until Asuka is checked out for any sort of mental and physical anomalies," Misato said to a distressed Shinji, "But you saw what happened out there! She's definitely not fine! Asuka! Asuka! I'm right here okay! Please let me in to see if she's okay," Shinji tried to reach for the door, but Misato stopped him, "I'm sorry but...you can't," she said as she pushed him back for him to face her, "She's emotionally unstable right, I'll let you know when its okay to see her...she's been through a lot Shinji. The Angel from what we've able to understand attacked the part of her brain that contained repressed memories. The Angel forced them out and somehow it caused her pain physically."

Shinji absorbed this new fact but it was hard to take down, "...what kind of things had she been through," he asked the obvious question. Misato took in a deep breath, she explained to him about Asuka's mom and her eventual insanity when she made contact with EVA 02, which ultimately led to her suicide two years later. Asuka's dad remarried, leaving her to be raised by her stepmom, also about psychiatric reports of Asuka having an extreme hatred to dolls, as described in her records as irrational. Shinji couldn't believe what he just learned, Asuka had just a tragic past as he did, maybe even more so, _'No wonder she always acted so brash...to cover up the pain she's been through...to make up for her family's...sad end,' _he then looked up at Misato, "Why are you telling me this," he asked. Misato placed her hand on his shoulder, "Because you need to see that you're not the only one who's suffered...you, Asuka, and Dante have suffered tragedy in your short but intense lives. The three of you need to open up to each other so that you three can have common ground for emotional support, even when the day comes when the Angels stop attacking and you three can have lives again."

Shinji looked at her but looked down again, "I know you're right Misato, but the three of us have...walls to tear down. How are we supposed to knock them down," Shinji asked, frightened at the prospect of opening up to his now, two remaining close comrades, especially to Asuka, "Like I said, open up...talk and listen what the other has to say," Misato said reassuringly.

_(Hours later)_

Asuka was back in Misato's apartment, she was just discharged from the ICU. She listened to Ryuichi Sakamoto's album Chasm and listened to the tracks "Only Love Can Conquer Hate," "Break With," and "Seven Samurai," repeatedly. The three tracks she felt she had to listen to, their subtle beauty calmed her, took her away to her private world. She never knew why she need privacy when she knew she had to talk to someone, the loneliness was unbearable. She also turned down offers from Shinji to talk, for some reason, she felt if she talked, she won't hold back and would tell him everything and that terrified her more than the prospect of fighting 12 Angels at the same time...

_'No I have to stay quiet tonight, not say a word. But its going to be difficult with Misato asking me if I'm okay every five minutes,' _she looked at her alarm clock, it was already 10:55pm. She skipped dinner and ignoring her roommates' protests to eat something, _'Can they see that I don't want to eat shit,' _an image of Shinji's worried expression flashed in her mind, _'And why does Shinji care all of a sudden. Ever since I got home he wanted to talk to me whenever we're alone. Why?'_

She continued to listen to her music...took out Sakamoto's record and put on Massive Attack. She drowned out her thoughts the best she could, but the image of Shinji kept flashing in her mind, **_'Scheiße, Ich brauche ein paar Hardcore-Drogen, um ihn abzuwaschen. Aber ... ich will' (_**_Shit, I need hard-core drugs to wash him away. But...do I want to?)._

Shinji laid awake in his room, trying to comprehend what happened today. He desperately wanted to talk to Asuka, but whenever he tried to strike up a conversation, he was met with the familiar wall put up by Asuka herself, she didn't want to talk at all, not to him, to Misato, not even to Dante which surprised him, _'Those two are always on relatively good terms...better than me and Asuka that's for sure...so why does she not want to talk to him? Would she feel humiliated if she did? Is she afraid that Dante would taunt her? They are alike, but between them, its usually friendly banter...I'm a little jealous but I shouldn't be...those two have history so its expected. I barely know Asuka, even though we live together for almost the past year already. Then again, the same goes for Dante and Rei, but how come whenever I ask a question about Dante...he would suddenly close up like a turtle? And then there's his mood swings, ranging from enthusiastic to depressed over the course of a few weeks between episodes,' _he turned to his side to try to catch some sleep, letting his eyes close and had one last thought, _'I don't understand the two Euros...and I want to...'_

_(Dream Sequence)_

Shinji found himself in a barren desert, with destroyed wooden structures everywhere and unconscious bodies on the ground. He then say Dante and Asuka running to the horizon, he hurried after them. The air was cold, almost ice-piercing cold. He didn't know if this was normal, he never witnessed the temperature changes in a desert...even with the wasteland patches of land outside of Tokyo 03. He continued to follow the two passing the destroyed houses and debris, and as he continued to run, he noticed an arch behind him. It was huge, it stretched to the clouds above and just to his left, he noticed people approaching him and going after his friends. He ran after his friends, calling out to them, but they didn't listen so he continued to chase after them...hoping to get answers. Then at the corner of his eyes, one of the people chasing after his friends caught up with...and to his horror and shock...it was himself, albeit an older version of himself. The older self grabbed his left hand and the two faced each other. Shinji noticed the surprised look on his older self's face, as if he was meeting an old friend, but the obvious question was Why. He then heard his friends screaming in agony 100 yards behind him, he noticed Dante grabbing his head and yelling in pain and Asuka hugging her body and also screaming in pain. Shinji looked to his older self and then his whole body seared in pain, he yelled to the heavens, to the stars above and yelled in agony. Then a luminous light enveloped the sky, it consumed the mountains, and himself...

Shinji woke up with a start, he was sweating all over and breathing heavily. He got up and headed for the patio to get fresh air, but then he heard crying coming from the patio. It was Asuka, leaning over one of the chairs and crying, this Shinji in the chest like nothing else did...but he didn't know why. Here was a girl that was nothing but a bitch to him 85% of the time, but then she does a 180 and becomes friendly, more approachable. He slowly made his way to her in order to not scare her off. When she calmed down a bit, she turned her head and caught Shinji's gaze, both stared at each other for bit...

"W-What do you want," Asuka tried to ask in her usual harsh tone, but tonight she couldn't pull it off and Shinji got closer to her, "I want to talk," he said and before Asuka could say anything, "And this can't wait...please...I want to talk," Shinji prevented her and now desperate to talk. This was too new to Asuka...and not knowing what to do, she complied. Both sat down on the chairs and looked at the city before them...

"What do you want to talk about," Asuka asked softly, but neutrally, "...My mom disappeared when I was three," Shinji said it flat out and this caught Asuka's attention, "She was in charge of the first contact experiment with EVA 01, she volunteered, and when..." Shinji's throat tightened, "...and when the experiment started I remembered people screaming, alarm bells sounding off, and...and my dad behind me," he let loose some tears, _'No don't cry...you need to be strong...' _he took in a deep breath and continued, "He disappeared and I was left alone until he brought me to my father's office so he and I can go home...He never looked at me after that...that is until he left me at a train station bound for Kyoto and sent to live with a teacher he appointed...I hated him for that and even when he complimented me on one of our past battles...I still have resentment towards him especially when he forced me to kill Toji...I should've done something but I was afraid...even now when you just got attacked today...I felt useless! I wanted to go out there and help you! But I...I mean..." he stopped and gathered himself and stayed quiet. He continued to look out at the city and made the occasional glance at Asuka, hoping to get a response, a sigh, something...

Asuka looked at him, not know how to react except by looking. Her expression had a slight glimmer of recognition, both had suffered abandonment, abeit under different circumstances, "Shinji...I don't know why you opened up today, but I hope it isn't because of what happened today...I don't need your..." Asuka said but was interrupted, "Its not pity," Shinji and Asuka looked at each other, "I wanted to open up ages ago, since I got back from the EVA, but I couldn't completely...and lately I've been having dreams where all of us died from very...from very violent battles," Shinji said, "With Angels," Asuka asked, "I don't know...and I'm scared because everyday, it seems like we're closer to it...the real battle..." Shinji said with fear and anxiety in his voice.

Asuka stood up and rested on the railing, "I don't know what to say, but this is the worst possible time for it," then Shinji stood up, "How is this a bad time to talk," he asked earnestly, he won't let this down, not this time, "Are you kidding me," Asuka practically shouted but Shinji didn't flinch, "I just got my ass handed to me today by a fucking pigeon of an Angel! I was forced to relive my mom's suicide, my mom's insanity to EVA 02," Asuka couldn't stop opening up, _'No! I have to stop! I have to! But I can't! I can't,' _"Her goddamn doll she thought was me, the fact that my dad had an affair during that time, the fact I changed homes to live with my stepmom, the fact that Rei reminds me of mom's doll, the fact that I..." she stopped suddenly and looked at him with her lips trembling, "The fact that I l-l-loath and love you," she blurted out to her horror and Shinji's shock, "I love you and there's no damn way I'll allow it," her frustration seethed through her teeth, "Why not," Shinji asked unable to look away at the tough and vulnerable girl before him, "Why? Because its a war, there's no time for this! I want to continue with the path I set for myself and no way anything is going to change that!"

"But what about now," Shinji asked pleadingly, "Why not now? The frequency of Angel attack has decreased since this shit started. And I feel that its almost over so why not just let go," Shinji practically shouted out his thoughts, "Because you really think they'll let us go," Asuka's response shocked him, "NERV won't let us go until they are done with us...either in body bag or on the streets on opposite sides of the globe dealing with the increasing political/social turmoil from Kyoto and Berlin. No...whatever we feel right now won't last...or ever get picked up," she said with extreme depression, "Asuka..." Shinji said with sadness in his voice, he wanted to get close, "Enough...I'm done for tonight...**_Gute Nacht," _**she said walked quickly to her room and slammed the door leaving Shinji at the patio. He stood at the railing and yelled out with a feral sound it scared him, _'I can't take this anymore! I can't take this frustration, this stupid angst, this love, this anger, this EVERYTHING!...I want this to end...no more...' _He felt useless, foolish, and feeling that any attempt to salvage his estranged relationship to Asuka would be futile. Unknown to him, Asuka leaned against the door, sunk down to the floor, held her knees close to her chest and cried, she cried like she never did before...it both disgusted her and brought some relief.

(The next day 11:39am)

The news blared on one of the television sets for sale in New Akihabara, it was Reuters News and Analysis. It announced that the French government proposed to end the unilateral power of NERV once all the Angels are destroyed due to the low activity of Angel sightings around Japan. They also announced an official report of several cases of corruption from US, Russian, Chinese, and of course Japanese governments and the need for federal investigation on NERV and its military/business affiliates, which will begin around mid-December. NERV's disbandment will being at the beginning of 2016 and what's worse (or better), this wasn't just announced in Europe, but it was internationally broadcasted...which meant THEY watched.

(NERV-Gendo's office)

"HOW COULD THE MEDIA HAVE FOUND OUT," audio #3 asked, "NO ONE WAS SUPPOSED TO KNOW HOW CERTAIN DEALS WERE MADE BY THIS ORGANIZATION," audio # 4.

"HOW COULD THEY POSSIBLY HAVE FOUND OUT," audio #2 asked Commander Ikari who simply shrugged, "THIS IS PRECISELY WHAT WE PAY YOU TO KNOW," audio #2 yelled, "WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME, WITH THE EUROPEAN UNION AND THE UNITED NATIONS NOW ATTAINING GREATER CONTROL AND REGAINING INTERNATIONAL AUTHORITY, MAINTAING NERV WOULD BECOME A LIABILITY. THE SCENARIO MUST OCCUR SOON," audio #1 said calmly but with obvious urgency.

Gendo unfolded his hands and adjusted his glasses, "I don't know why all of you are so concerned. Everything is going accordingly...doesn't matter what the politics are playing on the international stage," he stood up and gathered his papers, "But if you do wish to waste your energies worrying about the inevitable involvement of the EU and the UN's newly regained legitimacy, than by all means go ahead. I'm the only one doing the actual work on achieving the scenario while all of you just sit back like inept, unmotivated sloths," he made his point and walked away leaving the angry, but silent Committee.

"HE'S GOING TO BETRAY US," audio #7 said, "HE ALREADY HAS...SEND IN THE FIFTH CHILD TO REPLACE THE SECOND IMMEDIATELY," audio #1 commanded, "BUT HIS MOMENT HASN'T COME YET," audio #8 said, "TRUE, BUT IF GENDO WANTS TO ALTER DESTINY...WE'LL PLAY HIS GAME," audio #1 said menancingly.

(Dante's apartment-8:49pm)

Shinji and Dante, both laid on the bed looking up at the ceiling with the faint light of the city coming through the window. Dante was playing with his mom's rosary with his up-stretched arm, letting it dangle down his arm. Shinji looked at him, not knowing what to say or do...even after talking to Asuka a day earlier, opening up was still difficult. After telling Dante about his past with his mom's death, his father's abandonment, and what he felt afterward, neither said a word and allowed the silence to envelop the room with only the distant humming of Dante's computer from the other room providing the night's soundtrack.

Dante sighed and let the rosary fall beside his head, "...I don't know why you're telling me this now, but I appreciate it," Dante said, "I opened up so you can too...so...how about it," Shinji said, both looking at each other in the eye.

Dante puffed out air as if he smoked a cigarette, "Well, my mom died years ago during a protest rally gone wrong in Rome. The protest involved the citizens and the recently arrived immigrants from South America and West Africa to demand government reform and increase welfare, but the government instead used the police to break up the rally...I don't know why the protesters used knives as the symbol for their discontent how things were going in the country...but they did. The conflict between the protestors and the police got violent fast and...I learned this from my dad who was home with me. My mom was at the rally covering it for Reuters...and I guess in the crowd she got stabbed accidentally in the back by one of the protestors...her colleagues rushed her to the hospital, but it proved useless because she was stabbed in one of the main arteries...by the time my dad got there with her parents...it was too late," Dante felt residual sadness coming up, but he held back his tears, "Coincidentally, my mood swings started roughly after she died...and just two years ago, my dad was murdered while on his way home from the University of Rome...after that I began to cut myself," he Shinji his scars, "S-So...you cut yourself to feel good," Shinji asked nervously, no knowing how he'll react, "In a way...at the time...it felt like the one thing that I can control..."

Silence enveloped the two again, "Did you stop," Shinji broke the silence, "Yes...after a near-accidental suicide," Dante said which caused Shinji to sit up and look at him, "Asuka came on a surprise visit to my family's home in Rome two years ago...I was in the third floor bathroom doing what I thought was my last 'safe' cutting, but I ended up cutting a vein and I was rushed to the hospital...luckily I survived and ended up in therapy...like I needed more to manage my mood swings," he said the end rather bitterly, " but Shinji was wondering about something, "So...if stress can trigger something for you, then why did you come here in the first place," Shinji asked the obvious question, "I guess I wanted to have some sort of...I don't know, some sort of reassurance from Asuka...that she has nothing to afraid of...that I'm fine and trying to move on...and over the past few months I guess I got that and that's enough," he sat up and slid himself off to stand up. He set the rosary on the cabinet and walked off to the living room, Shinji followed.

(Misato's Apartment 8:56pm)

Asuka was watching a DVD, in this case **_Messiah_** directed by William Klein with the orchestra _**Les Musiciens du Louvre**_ and conductor Marc Minkowski providing the music for the soundtrack. She re-watched the part with John Mark Ainsley singing **"Thou shalt break them with a rod of iron"** that led to the famous **"Hallelujah."** She loved this film, ever since she first saw it back in Berlin, the tempo was to her liking and for tonight, the aria and choral part spoke volumes of reassurance...like what she almost had with Shinji the night before.

She then heard the front door and footsteps, it was Dante and Shinji. The three looked at each other and the two boys sat down next to her on the sofa, "Good film choice Asuka," Dante said, "Thanks," she replied neutrally, trying to concentrate on the satire on the sacred and the profane. There was a silence when the choral for **"Hallelujah"** started, "...I told Shinji everything," Dante said which had Asuka looking at him and Shinji, "...How do you feel," Asuka asked, almost nervously, "...Better...and you," he replied and asked his German friend, "I don't know...I'll let you two know later," she said and looked at Dante and Shinji. With that said, they sat on the sofa and listened to the world famous choral, performed by one of the world's great orchestras with a talented conductor. As the aria finished with the crescendo, they saw the title coming up before Asuka ejected the DVD, "**Ressurection."**

_**This chapter came a lot more quickly than I ever anticipated, but that doesn't mean this will end by the middle of July, have to concentrate on my summer quarter. But I will say that this story will end way before than I had originally thought. The final chapter will contain Kaoru showing up to help defeat the ring of light of an Angel, Asuka running away, Kaoru getting killed, Shinji showing up to aid Asuka and Dante to defeat the Mass Produced EVA and ultimately...the final decision for Shinji Ikari to make not as a kid running away but a chance to find a heaven for himself and his friends. But before that new life can begin, they have to destroy the last vestiges of the old. This takes place over a two week period right up to when the JSDF attacks NERV. **_

**PS: The film and music references were only provided for the sake of the chapter, great music and film I highly recommend them. **


	14. The Lord has come Alleluia

**NGE: THE ENLIGHTENING MUSIC**

**This chapter is the final nail in this prelude before embarking on the ambitious project I'm about to undertake. At the end, the Evangelion Units are gone, unreachable and what is left is the bonds of connection the Children have formed and the choices they have to make. **

**Music and art will continue to play a role in the upcoming saga as it did in this story and in the current trilogy I have finished. Also prepare for a long chapter here.**

**The music tracks that inspired the majority of the chapter are "Maler" from soundtrack to BIUTIFUL, "War, he sung, Toil and Trouble" from Handel's ALEXANDER FEAST/CHILDREN OF MEN soundtrack and finally "When our wings are cut, can we still fly" from the 21 GRAMS soundtrack.**

**The winds of the world have begun to blow from West to East, the sun has set, the music begins to caress the skin of the planet, and the Gods of the old world are absent and now the Children have to find and live a new destiny without the gods of old. **

**Chapter 14**

**DOMINUS VENIT, PRINCIPIUM ET FINIS. ALLELUIA**

Tokyo 03…half the city lied in ruins…EVA-00 obliterated when Rei sacrificed herself to protect NERV and especially Shinji. Paramedics rushed to the site to see if any bit of the EVA is salvageable and to see if there was any possible chance to save Rei. And on both fronts…the chances for saving both looked zero and NERV personnel knew that.

(Hours later, sometime around 11:19pm)

Shinji and Misato rushed to NERV and found Rei…alive! Both couldn't believe it, Shinji rushed to Rei and hugged her. Misato was relieved but something was bothering her, _'How did she survive,' _was the question that kept popping up in her mind. Shinji and Rei walked off somewhere to talk about what happened and after a few minutes, the two returned and Shinji looked relieved to have Rei back, but had a perplexed look on his face. The drive back was dead quiet…neither Shinji or Misato spoke a word. The sight of Rei bandaged for her minor-looking injuries was surreal enough, but with Rei stating that _'I think…I think I'm the third one,' _played over and over in Shinji's head. To compensate for the words unspoken and truths half explained he looked out the window and only noticed half of the city lights lit. The stars above were more visible, but that was cold comfort at best.

When the two arrived back at their apartment building, they entered the lobby and noticed Dante and Asuka heading for the elevator. Asuka had anguish written all over her face and Dante had a similar expression…the two could only guess what happened when they went to NERV to check up on Rei. Misato and Shinji got out of the car and headed upstairs in the second elevator.

(Flashback…11:15pm)

Asuka sat on the sofa with the lights out and the only light to help was from the patio, where the moonlight helped to illuminate the apartment's interior. She then suddenly got up and bolted out the door. She roughly passed Dante who was about to visit her, and he too gave chase after his friend. She ran down the stairs as fast as she could with Dante trailing behind, shouting her name. When the two got to street level, Asuka was about to cross the street and head for parts unknown, but Dante grabbed her from behind and she tried to break herself free.

"LET GO! LET ME GO," Asuka thrashed around and Dante forced her to look at him, "Not until you explain what the fuck just happened," he shouted out of breath from chasing Asuka from ten stories above. Asuka looked at him in the eye, and then at her feet, then to the sidewalk on the other side and seeing the darkened city before her.

She took in a breath to give her explanation, "The thing is…after today I just…I just want to get the fuck out of here. I can't stand to see everyone to care so much about the _**'Wunderkind,' **_she put emphasis on Rei with hidden venom, "I just…I just want to know if I could…go away to Hikari's and deal with this shit for myself for a while," she said what was bugging her for the past few hours.

Dante looked at her and both knew they were on the same page now…feeling useless against something bigger than themselves. Asuka's synch ratios were at an all time low and Dante was now stuck monitoring data from the recent Angel attacks since his EVA 03 was still in repairs. There was something in the back of their minds of…whether or not to just head home when the last Angel is killed.

Dante hugged Asuka who just broke down, "I c-couldn't do anything…it couldn't do anything for me…this sucks," Asuka struggled to get words out as she cried and grabbing Dante's shoulders, "I know…I know. But I'm still here...open up okay? I did to you and Shinji…now it's your turn," Dante said softly, cupping Asuka's face and looked in her eyes.

"I did open up to Shinji…after my birthday and my mental rape thing…just don't know if that's enough now," she said quietly, "I just…I just want to connect again you know," she said and gently grabbed Dante's hands and lowered them, "Yeah…me too," the two looked at each other and headed back inside, unaware their roommate and guardian just arrived at the parking lot.

(The tenth floor 11:23pm)

Asuka got off the elevator and headed for Misato's apartment, "Do you think they'll come back tonight," Dante asked with his right arm around Asuka's shoulders, "Probably not…I don't want to spend the night alone with a penguin and…I guess this is a way for me to repay you with what I did for you two years ago," she said while opening the door and leading her Italian friend inside. She closed the door behind her and both walked to Asuka's room.

"You can sleep on the floor," she said while spreading out an extra futon. She handed him a pillow and an extra blanket. Both got settled and got under their covers and yawned loudly, "Sleep…need sleep," Dante said groggily and nodded off, "Yeah, good night and…thank you," Asuka said and dozed off.

Misato and Shinji entered quietly and Pen-Pen ran toward Misato. She picked him up and petted him as she entered her room. Shinji turned to his room, but quietly opened Asuka's bedroom door. He noticed Dante sleeping on the floor facing Asuka's bed and Asuka sleeping in the fetal position toward the window. Shinji took in the sight a bit more and closed the door.

He walked to the patio and felt a soft cooling breeze from the mountains and felt the dust from the streets below brushing against his face. He breathed in the cool air and looked up at the now visible stars. He rarely saw night sky so clear, even during the blackout days of his youth back in Kyoto.

He immediately remembered a moment where he was taken to a funeral for one of his teacher's friends who passed away from cirrhosis. When his teacher drove back home with himself in the passenger's seat, he noticed the paper and plastic blown by the wind down the deserted streets.

Shinji snapped back to reality and stared out to the darkened void where half the city once stood, _'I hope this shit ends…people have suffered enough and…how are we going to continue? Rei's back, but something's wrong…and Asuka…what can I do to help her…and Dante…how is he going to cope with Asuka slowly breaking down? Why am I thinking about this now? Or have I always thought this…'_

Shinji exhaled and went to his room. He took off his school uniform and slipped into his t-shirt and sweats. He left the door open to let the little bit of moonlight to enter his room. He didn't want to feel isolated tonight any more, he had to feel the presence of others.

(December 21, 2015 8:35am)

Shinji walked down the familiar route to school, but stopped when the road ended with rubble and deep cracks that reached to the bedrock below. He then turned around and headed for a demolished church building. He sat on one of the last remaining wooden benches and looked up at the stained glass windows and the semi-collapsed roof overhead. The barely dangling cross with Jesus Christ in his all bloody suffering glory with his face contorted in agony and ecstasy of death. Shinji found the image rather disturbing, he never understood a religion that's based on a suffering soulful man that in reality is a death cult.

He noticed the grand piano covered in bits of wood, stone, and plaster. He opened and brushed his hand over the keys. He twiddled with the ivory and the instrument was still in tune. He then played a simple tune, the Ode to Joy melody by Ludwig van Beethoven. As he played the melody he hummed to it, to make the music's ethereality more visceral…more physical…more alive. Then he recalled images of Asuka crying over the kitchen table, Dante consoling her, and the news from Misato that Asuka ran away. He also remembered the day where he learned the horrifying truth behind Rei's existence…where clones of her body suspended in a viscous liquid and Ritsuko destroying the false Rei clones replayed in his head over and over again. The image that struck him was Ritsuko collapsing to her knees and begging Misato to kill her. Misato refused and lowered her gun which prompted Ritsuko to continue to holler out her despair; and the question that Misato asked to herself which Shinji caught, _'What have the EVA done to us? What have we become because of them…'_

Shinji exhaled to relax, but that and sitting in a house of worship didn't help much. Instead it intensified his anxiety about heading for NERV and doing another synch-ratio test while Asuka gets criticized for underperforming from the tech crew and Ritsuko. He was getting tired of it actually…_'It's not her fault.' _After what passed for 12 minutes, Shinji got up and headed out into the blinding sun of midday. He walked back to the apartment where Misato was waiting for him. He got in and both headed for NERV headquarters.

Shinji put a CD into the stereo; it began playing a song appropriate to where he was today. He let the vibe of the slow electronica with a steady beat take him away while looking at the scenery passing by. The blinding sun above in the ultra clear blue sky, the trees moving to the slight breeze from the mountains, the light reflected off of the water that filled the city sized crater, the crows flying overhead, and the debris that made the now decimated city look like a photo in National Geographic or a part of an art installation he vaguely remembered from months passed.

Misato broke the silence, but her attempt was awkward at best, "I can tell you're worried about Asuka and Dante but you can't dwell on…" but she was interrupted by Shinji, "Worried doesn't begin to describe what I've been feeling for nearly two months now," who continued to look out the window, "I've felt that…whatever that's going to come…with the Angels the EVA or the JSDF…is just the beginning. I want this to end," Shinji continued under a hushed tone.

Misato continued to drive in silence, not knowing what Shinji meant, "…Listen, I don't know what's going on, but you have to fill me in on what's going on. I can't help you if you keep it secret," she said with concern and professionalism. Shinji nodded his head, "…I don't know how to explain it…having dreams of crucified people in space, Asuka…Asuka and Dante getting killed and…a-and Rei with a boy with white hair acting really strange and white light…I don't know what that means," Shinji explained his situation to Misato while he struggled to keep his composure and not lash out at his guardian or crying hysterically.

She couldn't say or do much but rub his right shoulder to show she cares. He found this comforting, but it was cold comfort at best.

(Later that night 10:05pm)

Asuka stood in front of the bathroom mirror, staring at herself on going over what happened at NERV earlier. Her synch ratio hit zero, she was relieved from active duty by Misato, which pained her. To everyone's shock and slight horror, Asuka didn't shout or cause a scene she just stood silent and headed for the locker rooms. While looking at herself, she felt her throat clenched up, pressure building in her chest, and let loose her tears. She stifled her breathing, but her face remained stoic, she refused to show emotion even to herself. But for some reason, she remembered expressing herself completely to Dante when the two got home that afternoon. The two remained in Dante's apartment until Misato and Shinji came home.

She dried herself off and put on her nightwear. She put her hair up in a bun and walked to the kitchen to get water. She drank the water and grabbed her bag and headed for Dante's apartment. Misato tried to console her but all she said to her was, _**"Contigo no quiero hablar," **_Asuka's use of Spanish threw her and Shinji off, her anger was more volatile than ever and the two are at their limits with tolerating the German girl.

She slammed the door and went to her colleague's apartment. She settled down and decided to sleep in Dante's room. He laid out an extra futon for her and she got under the blankets, _**"**__**Danke…für heute abend," **_Asuka quietly said to Dante as he got in bed and turned off his lamp, _**"Non è un problema…Buonanotte," "Gute Nacht," **_Asuka said and drifted off to sleep.

Back in Misato's apartment, Misato did paperwork and got an email from Ritsuko that the Fifth Child was found. His name was Kaoru Nagisa and she revealed the profile Ritsuko attached to the email. All it showed was his place of birth (Hamburg, Germany) and his birthday, which got the red flags in Misato's head waving (September 11, 2000). The boy's limited profile prompted to ask herself the obvious, but perhaps most important question, _"Just who is this boy?"_

(December 22, 2015 5:48pm)

Shinji stood at the shore of the new lake that consumed half of what's left of the city. He just listened to his recent voicemail from Kensuke, the last one he'll ever receive, _"Shinji…I know we haven't talked in a while and during the past few weeks I've started thinking…My dad and I are moving to Kyoto where it's safer. Same with Hikari and her folks, but Asuka would probably know that…Anyway, I think this is the last time we'll talk for a while…maybe ever. Maybe when the shit with the Angels and the EVAS is over, maybe we can pick things up where we left off…anyway…see ya."_

The voicemail ended and Shinji hanged up the phone. He stuffed the phone back into his pocket and suddenly heard humming to his left. It was a boy with white hair and in the same school uniform as he wore. Shinji listened as the boy continued to hum a familiar tune for a few moments until he spoke, "Nice melody huh," the body asked while looking at the water.

"Huh," Shinji snapped back into attention, "Ode to Joy, the melody I was humming to. I think it is the greatest achievement for the entire _Homo sapiens_ species. Don't you agree Shinji Ikari," the body said and looked at him. Shinji was mesmerized by the boy's red eyes and fair complexion, "How do you know my name," he asked the new boy, "You're really famous in NERV circles. Not to be rude but you're rather ignorant of your own position," the boy said with hints of genuine interest, "R-Really, well who are you," Shinji asked, "I'm Kaoru, Kaoru Nagisa."

(December 23, 2015 7:34pm)

Asuka was waiting at the train station, which was the only thing that survived the explosion side from the highways and the remaining clinics. She remembered a conversation she had with Dante from the night before…

_(Flashback)_

"_I've overheard the fifth child was found and is now an official pilot," Asuka said to Dante as she drank the mate Dante made for her. What she said stopped him from taking his sip of mate, "What? There are still pilots coming up," Dante asked now curious. Asuka shrugged her shoulders, "I suppose…and that isn't the bombshell of information I just learned," she continued now with bitterness. _

_He looked at her prompting her to continue, "They're planning to change the core of Unit 02 in order for the new pilot to use MY Unit 02," Asuka practically yelled at the end of her revelation._

"_Have you met him? Or has Shinji met him," Dante asked, "No…and I'd rather not…" Asuka's calm demeanor disturbed Dante, he's used to seeing her burst with emotion when something or someone gets in the way of her goals. The rest of their moment together remained silent…except for the noise of the kitchen light above._

_(End flashback)_

The announcer came on the radio, _"Attention passengers, the train bound for Kyoto has been delayed due to protesting surrounding the city. The delay will last well into tomorrow. Sorry for the inconvenience and try again when trouble subsides__," _"Trouble my ass," Asuka cursed under her breath. She gathered her stuff and headed for parts unknown.

Meanwhile, Dante ran around frantically trying to find Asuka around neighborhood. He even resorted to looking around the middle school and Hikari's now abandoned apartment. He searched for her in the apartments that were left open, the rest were shut up. He proceeded to call Misato and told her that Asuka ran away, she told him she'd have Section-02 to fan out a search party. Dante thanked her and continued his search.

On the other side of the remaining city, Asuka found herself in a Catholic church and went inside. It was getting dark and she set up her stuff to stay there for the night. She looked at her watch, it was already 10:05pm and she felt exhausted from walking around in search for food and water. She got what she needed in order to trek to Kyoto, by foot if it was necessary. She noticed the moon, now a waxing gibbous moon, _'In seven to nine days, it will be a full moon…wish Dante was with me so he could go on and on about this church and the stars above,' _she looked up and admired the cold beauty, _'It's so beautiful…' _She fell asleep with the Christ in agony and the Virgin looking down on her, as well as the saints and apostles. In a strange light from the moon, both looked like they were sheltering her from the world outside the church's doors.

When morning came, she rinsed her face with the 'holy' water that's leftover in the basin. She gathered her stuff and headed out the door, she noticed Section-02 agents and their cars a kilometer down the road and she quickly left in the opposite direction behind the church. Once she was out of sight, she walked down the street for the abandoned Latin district. There wasn't much left except for trash and plastic bags on the streets and broken glass. Abandoned cars filled the streets as well as clothing, possibly in the rush to leave the city for safer areas, _'I can't say I blame them…wish I could leave too. But can I and will they let me go freely?'_

She then found an abandoned apartment on the tenth floor in an abandoned apartment building. The only thing that worked to her surprise was the water; it flowed freely whenever she turned on the faucets. She set up her stuff in the chaos induced living room where all that's left were few articles of clothing, knocked over photos of an unknown family and La Virgin cracked down the middle. It was still, a welcoming sight, as if the scent of life still hanged in the air…

(December 26, 2015 2:47pm)

It's been three days since Asuka ran away; Dante fell into a hypomanic state and grew frantic with Asuka's disappearance. He did a couple more searches until Misato forced him to retire the search and let Section-02 take over. On this day, when Misato was still at NERV watching over the new pilot during one of the physical tests, he left his apartment after faking sick and continued his search. He tried the Latin district and spotted Asuka heading back to one of the apartments carrying chips and fruit. She didn't notice him and headed for the tenth floor. He followed…

On the tenth floor, she entered the apartment and Dante treaded carefully. He entered and found her opening one of the bag of chips, "So this is where you've been loudly," he said loudly and she was startled and turned around, "How did you find me," she asked forgetting her opened bag, "Simple, I looked and we need to get home," he approached her with an angry and worried expression on his reddened, sweaty face.

Asuka however, backed away, "No! Please don't take me back! I can't go back," Asuka yelled in desperation and shook her head violently, "Asuka, please…don't make me leave you here…You helped me out before and…I'm repaying the debt," Dante sounded torn between respecting his friend's decision and bringing her home. He held out his hand, "Please, come home…I don't want you to die out here alone," Dante practically pleaded.

"Why do you even bother," Asuka asked which Dante stood silent, "I've been nothing but a bitch to everyone at NERV…especially Shinji. So just leave me…I deserve this punishment," she said as she felt the sofa behind her and stopped, "I mean, look at us, completely damaged beyond repair and what's left are memories that hurt us rather than help us! My synch ratio is 0, I can't be the second child anymore and no one would care if I die here. Not Misato, not Shinji, no one," from this Dante almost lost it, "You're not the only one who's suffering because of the EVA! Can't you see that everyone is on the verge of breaking down? JESUS CHRIST! IT'S NOT ALWAYS ABOUT YOU! LOOK AT SHINJI! LOOK AT MISATO! LOOK AT ME FOR CHRISTSAKE!"

Both looked at each other and Asuka was at a loss for words. Dante stepped forward, but this time, Asuka didn't lash at him or backed away, she stayed where she was and stood her ground.

Dante and Asuka now stood a foot away from each other and he regained his composure, "I'm just worried...worried that you might do something drastic," he looked at her and felt the memories of his own breakdown, "I'm going home, but now hopefully I know where you are and we can stay in touch," he turned to leave but Asuka walked up to him and grasped his left arm, "But don't tell Misato," she muttered and looked at him, "Right," he replied just as softly. He headed for the door and left, leaving Asuka alone with only a bag of chips and a three pounds of fruit.

(December 27, 2015 9:05pm)

After a day, Asuka returned home where Misato scolded her than hugged her like no tomorrow. She set down her stuff on Misato's sofa, she looked around and something was off, "Misato, where's Shinji," she asked as Misato handed her some green tea, "He's sleeping at NERV in the Fifth Child's quarters," Asuka looked at her, who looked concerned with Shinji sleeping alone with a complete stranger, "I see…and thanks…for the tea," Asuka gave a small smile and sipped the hot liquid.

Misato and Asuka stood apart from each other in silence, drinking their tea and thinking about what to do at NERV the next day. When the two finished, Misato went to her room and Asuka headed for the patio, she was exhausted after carrying her stuff from the Latin district back to Misato's apartment. The night air felt fresh enough for her to decide to sleep outside for the night. So she brought out a blanket from her room and brought it to the patio, as well as a pillow. As she let sleep take hold, she noticed something strange in the air. A feeling of…something getting unhinged in the mechanism that she felt…governed the reality of her situation, and her life as an EVA pilot.

'_Something is seriously wrong…why did Shinji decide to sleep with the new kid? He never would've done something like this months ago when we both started our official duties as pilots. Even with Dante who often treated Shinji as his cousin or nephew, he always maintained a distance from us. So why the sudden change with the Fifth,' _while thinking about, she found herself thinking more about Shinji, _'Shinji…when I see you again…I'm gonna…well…I don't know what I'm going to do…but hopefully the both of us can leave on good terms when this Angel shit is over…I just hope it does end…I want my life back. Or what's left of it…'_

(December 28, 2015 2:47pm)

Asuka and Dante were at a café located in the upper levels of the Geofront, overlooking the pyramid structure of Central Dogma. Both were talking about plans for tonight and the following two days to celebrate the New Year.

"So, we use the northbound train tonight and head for the tip of this island and take the overnight ferry for Hokkaido Island. Then tomorrow morning we head for Daisetsuzan National Park and spend our nights in the town of…ah Mitsumata. There we'll spend two days just by ourselves and ring in the New Year," Dante laid out the plan excitedly.

Even though Asuka watched his hypomanic episode, excitedly planning out their getaway for four days, she was glad she was going. Getting her mind off of NERV would do her good.

"Sounds like a plan. Do we bring camping equipment or something," Asuka asked, "No, we'll be staying at an inn. But we will do a lot of hiking in the park. Breathe in the fresh air, take pictures of the scenery with the wild grass, the wild primrose, the sight of morning fog in the morning that isn't laced with car exhaust and…" but before he could continue, Asuka interrupted him, "Okay, I get it! So, basically we'll get away from the city and get back to nature," Asuka tried to confirm what her Italian friend was trying to plan, and he nodded a yes, "…I can deal with that. And its one of the few things I actually enjoy."

She shrugged her shoulders and gave a smile, looking forward to the trip, "Perfect, then all we have to do is persuade Shinji to come and…" but Asuka interrupted him, "No way! This trip is to get away from it all! I don't need him tagging along that serves as a reminder of…well you know," she managed to express her thoughts, not really wanting to remember what happened to her.

Dante looked at her, "Do you still get headaches," he asked concerned, "Not as much as it happened weeks ago, but whenever I look at my own EVA…I get this pounding sensation and not just in my head," he looked now with terrified curiosity, "I get it on my back and hands whenever I play the violin for too long," she vocalized her personal diagnosis, "Do you think that Angel attack on your mind must have dealt long-term damage to your nervous system," he suggested a probable cause.

Asuka shrugged her shoulders and wore a worried expression, "I don't know…the last thing I want is to become paralyzed from the neck down."

"But you know, at least we get to enjoy some rest and relaxation, even if it isn't sanctioned by dear old Misato," Dante said semi-sarcastically, "Agreed," she said with a devious looking smile _'To hell with protocol,' _she thought.

But then, the alarm sounded and both immediately got up and headed for Central Dogma. It took them 10 minutes to reach Central Dogma and immediately upon entering, they saw the NERV tech and Misato in frenzy like behavior. Then the two Euros noticed the monitor depicting the operating levels of the EVAs. What struck them to the core was the fact that EVA 02 was operating without a pilot, let alone the Dummy Plug system.

The two then remembered their encounter with the Fifth while on their way to the cafe. He gave them a glance and a smile...the smile was what got to them, it had an unnerving, ethereal quality. His gaze was penetrating, the red irises sent shivers down the two's spines and a cold sweat around their necks, but the two kept walking, paying no heed to the boy who's been spending a lot of time with Shinji.

Now, looking at the monitor with the pattern of EVA 02 now in the blue, and Kaoru's image came up beside the EVA Unit before the camera went static, Asuka and Dante said one phrase to describe the situation unfolding before them, _**"Che cazzo che succede! Was zum Teufel ist los!" **_The two cursing out loud brought Misato's attention right on them, "Where the hell have you been," she exclaimed in anger, but it was coming from feeling worried and frustrated with how the two Euros been behaving for the past couple of days. Asuka running away for reasons both pathetic and understandable, and Dante going through one of his hypomanic episodes, thus resulting in anger spells, Misato could only take so much. And with EVA 02 controlled by a 15 year old with white hair and an energy reading similar to an Angel, she was near her breaking point.

"Misato, what should I do," Dante yelled, ready to be of any assistance. Misato looked at him, "Sit with the techs and monitor the Angel's energy level, see if there are any anomalies and check if EVA 02 is affected in any way," she ordered. He nodded and rushed to an available computer. Misato then turned to Asuka, "Asuka, help him too, we need all the help we can get!...Sorry there isn't a spare EVA for you to pilot," Asuka looked at her and momentarily at her feet, "It's all right...I understand," she held back her tears and felt the heaviness in her chest. But she kept her cool, grabbed an available chair and sat next to Dante to monitor the energy readings.

Misato then told Shinji of the new developement, _"No! No! NO! It's not possible! I won't believe Kaoru is an Angel! It's a lie,"_ his yells echoed through out Central Dogma from the radio and video monitor. Asuka and Dante looked at his distress and couldn't think of anything to say, but heard what Misato said, "It's a fact Shinji. Now I want you to focus and carry out this assignment. Understand," she ordered, but knew this was going to be hard on everyone involved. Especially since the Angel along with Unit 02 are making their steady descent to Terminal Dogma.

After a few moments of watching the falling EVAs fighting with Kaoru floating non-chalantly beside them, the video feed was abruptly cut and the entire Central Dogma control center shook violently, "What the hell was that," Misato yelled as the techs along with the two Euros scrambled to explain the loss of video and the strange vibration.

"A powerful AT field has been implemented and nothing is getting through! Radio, X-Ray, even sub-atomic particles," Aoba yelled from his station, "It's blocking everything out," Misato asked, then Maya provided even more pressing news, "Because of the AT Field, we can't get a reading on the EVAs or the Angel, they're all gone! I can't get a reading on the pilot either," with this Misato and the Euros grew increasingly worried.

After a few moments of radio silence Misato whispered into Hyuga's ear, "If the Angel gets to Terminal Dogma...," he completed her statement, "I know, you want me to initiate the self-destruct sequence for the entire facility. I understand, its better than to have Third Impact take place," Misato uttered, "I'm sorry," Hyuga reassured her with a subtle confession of his, "Don't worry, if I have to die here, I'm glad it's with you," this took Misato by surprise but maintained her composure, "Thank you."

Asuka and Dante overheard their conversation, both looked at each other and held each other's hands, preparing to die in a moment's notice. Dante looked at the monitor, "The Angel has penetrated Terminal Dogma...The gates to heaven and hell have been opened," he said and muttered the last part," Misato looked at him and finally at the video monitor that still portrayed white noise, "Then God has finally come...get ready," she said with all the courage she mustered, about to give what could be her final order. But then, another strong vibration reverberated from below.

"Great not another one," Asuka yelled as she and Dante tried to pinpoint the source of what felt like another AT Field, "Don't jinx it Asuka," he angrily said as he searched furiously where the AT Field originated, "Aoba have you found something," he yelled hoping to hear something definitive, "Not yet, but I might've got..." but then the signal, "Good God, it just disappeared," Aoba yelled in frustration and fear, "Disappeared the Angel," Misato said with fear in her voice.

Then what followed were two minutes of continual radio silence and the fear of another Angel based on recent detection. Dante tried to hack into the video surveillance cameras of Terminal Dogma to see if he could get updates like that. He hacked into the surveillance system, but as with everything else, all he could get was white noise. The tech personnel sat and waited out the nearly two minutes of communication silence, it was frustratingly tortuously nerve wracking. But then, they heard some crackling over the radio...it was Shinji's voice, but sounded depressed or angry, or perhaps he was just in shock after killing an Angel that looked human, _"Kaoru...I mean the Angel...he's destroyed. Terminal Dogma is secured..."_

When Unit 01 was finally brought back up to Central Dogma's EVA holding area, Misato met with Shinji and the two didn't exchange words and both walked away from the EVA and headed for the locker rooms. Asuka and Dante watched from above, "Dante...I overheard that the albino kid was the last of the Angels," he looked at her with a mixture of shock, relief and creeping uncertainty, "...God I hope so. I need to take a real vacation," Asuka muttered, which Dante caught, "I think we both do...and thankfully, I got it all planned out," he said to lighten the mood, which worked and got a smile from Asuka.

Later that night, around 9:55pm after Misato and Shinji had their private talk on the edge of lake Tokyo 03, Shinji lied down on the sofa in the fetal position, listening to one of Asuka's CDs she brought over from Germany. It was a collection of music by Robert de Visee, in this case he was listening to Prelude and Allemande from Suite in A minor for theorbo as he thought over what he did and why he did it to the only person that openly expressed his love to him.

_'Kaoru...Kaoru...Why did you want to die? It makes no sense...you said you loved me...you were the only one who ever said it and meant it. Why did you love me...why even expressed it at all? Asuka never expressed it,' _he then remembered the moments when Asuka was soft in expressing herself, even when she was in the midst of a near emotional breakdown. The moments where she looked beautiful when the two conversed on civil ground, _'...But the more I think about, she did expressed herself in subtle ways. Why didn't I pick up on it?...When the three of us decide to move on and return to our former lives, I should leave on good terms with Asuka. Dante's been good to me, despite his moments of hypomania and mild depression,' _he then remembered the moments when he was in his apartment and looking at the family photos he had, especially at those with his mom and dad in what he presumed to be Rome, old Tokyo, and Kyoto, _'How come the three of us...a Japanese, a German and an Italian have baggage that we're forced to carry for the rest of our lives? It's not fair...'_

He got up and headed for the patio, where he overheard Asuka and Dante talking about a trip, "So tomorrow, we leave around 5am so we can catch the early bullet train for Hokkaido, then we check in by around 11:20am," Asuka was going the plan with Dante, "Right and after we check in we head for the fields and walk amongst the flowers. Won't that be awesome," Dante said rather excitedly.

"Yeah...but remember the both of us have to contact our embassies in Kyoto in order to work out when to head for our respective universities," Asuka reminded her hypomanic friend, "Don't worry about! Jesus, you Germans are always so punctual and blunt. It disgusts me," he gave her one of his playful stereotypes of Germans, "Oh and you Italians would rather enjoy a full day of doing nothing and leave shit off until the last possible moment. How disgusted do you think I feel," she playfully retorted back. Both looked at each other and laughed.

"Say, Shinji's going to come right," Dante asked but Asuka shook her head, "Will you please stop asking me that! Shinji's not coming! I don't want him to come," Asuka almost yelled but immediately looked at her feet.

"Asuka, why are you so against him coming with us? He deserves to come after what he's been through today...killing another friend because of circumstances beyond any of us. He needs this as much as the both of us...so why not," Dante pressed it, "B-Because," Asuka stuttered not wanting to look at him, "Because why Asuka? We never held secrets from each other since the incident two years ago and I want to know why right now," Dante demanded, "B-B-Because I'm scared of him okay," she yelled and he was shocked, "I'm scared of being alone with him...ever since I confessed my distress to him...all these emotions started to come to the surface...I can't handle it," Dante sighed and she forcibly held her tears and nerves at bay.

"So why is that my problem," Dante said and she just looked at him, "If you can't be alone with him, how the hell are you going to leave this country on good terms with him wondering how you feel about him? Even if its at the level of being nothing more than acquaintances, both of you should work it out! Just as we have back in Rome," Dante looked at her, not proud of her moment of vulnerability or his own, "Think about it before we head out tomorrow morning," he said as he went back inside. Asuka followed, "You're right," she said he sighed, "Good night Asuka," and he returned to his office to work on SETI, "Good night," she yelled and heard his door closed. She headed for the door and went back to her apartment.

Once back inside, she met with Shinji in front of her bedroom door, "Ikari, what do you want," she ask harshly, but he didn't flinch. Instead he looked at her in the eye, this unnerved Asuka, "Where ever you're going tomorrow, I'm coming with you and Dante," he said, "You overheard," she said quietly, he nodded, "When did you..." before she could finish, "Just now, up to the point where you told Dante that you didn't want me to go after he suggested it. Why," he asked and had an unknown look about him. She couldn't place it, she looked at him and felt uncomfortable, "I'll, I'll tell you tomorrow," she said, "Huh," he said confused, "Meet us in the lobby tomorrow at 4:50am so we can head for the bullet train. Don't be late," she brushed past him and entered her room. He stood where he was and smiled to himself, _'Finally...on the road to building a real bridge.'_

**[*Note: The music that inspired the Hokkaido bit was the piece called 'Pajaros' by Gustavo Santaolalla]**

(December 29, 2015 1:15pm)

It's been nearly two hours since the three arrived in Hokkaido, the weather there was a definite improvement over Tokyo 03's. The national park was cool for the most part and like the rest of the world, the ecosystem there was returning to normal. There was even some snow on the mountains in the distance from Mitsumata, so the kids brought with them wool sweaters and scarves to ward off the cold. But the best thing for them was walking in the wild fields of grass and small flowers that were once common in the pre Second Impact generation.

Out in the field, the Children sat on a blanket Asuka packed, they enjoyed the sunlight that wasn't punishing and the wind was also a welcoming change. The clouds overhead weren't thick with snow, but threatened to cover the sun. Dante took out a thermos from his satchel, it contained mate, hot enough to drink. He then took out two extra cups and handed them to both Asuka and Shinji. Both drank and their cups of mate and lied down on the blanket side by side, letting the wind caress their faces.

Neither of the three felt this sort of peace in ages, but there was a moment that surprised Asuka and that was when Shinji's hand brushed Asuka's. She looked at him, but his eyes were closed. When his hand brushed hers again, she held it and this awoke Shinji; he turned to look at her but she too had her eyes closed. The sound of the wind was warm, as if the spirit of life never stopped flowing throughout the world, even in the moment of God's wrath back in 2000. The three as with many children their age now feel the crunch to bring the world out of the darkness when their moment comes.

(December 30, 2015 5:45pm)

The sun was setting over the horizon, creating many hues of red, violet, orange, that mixed with the increasing dark blue sky of the approaching night. Dante took pictures of the beautiful moments of light before the inevitable, while Asuka and Shinji stayed inside to keep warm, irony never felt so good. The decreasing light from outside made reading a magazine difficult for Asuka, but not for Shinji who brought with him a portable light to attach to the book he was reading. Shinji looked at Asuka and she at him, he made a slight nod of the head to gesture her to come and share the light with him. She thought about it for a brief moment and scooted over to where he was, she gave him a quick soft smile and returned to reading opposite him.

As both read, opposite from each other, sharing the light, their hands occasionally brushed against each other. They blushed, but never looked at each other, until two of their fingers interlocked. From this, Asuka and Shinji looked at each other in a different way; Asuka's look was soft, but had an uncertain air around her, as if she was expecting something to occur. Same with Shinji, both their lips parted slightly and felt blood flowing in their faces with newfound heat, they breathed in air nervously, but calm. Both licked their lips to stave off the dryness, they unlocked their fingers and Asuka got up to head for the restroom, leaving Shinji to look where she went and sighed as he returned to reading.

(December 31, 2015 11:30pm)

Asuka and Dante placed a bowl of grapes and three glasses of cider on the table, which Shinji noticed. The television blared with announcements of NERV's upcoming relinquishment of power to the freshly renovated core of the UN. The European Union announced for further regulations on possible research into the technology that went into constructing the Evangelions and hopefully to apply them to projects such as pushing back the sea to resurrect cities like New York, Venice, Amsterdam, Rio de Janeiro, Buenos Aires, London, most other major coastal cities worldwide. As well as improving agricultural practices in overused and in abandoned areas of land, and possibly, restoring the seas itself to their pre-Second Impact levels of marine productivity within the next 20 years. But since the news was in English, Shinji paid no attention whereas Asuka and Dante paid attention but decided to change the channel to a music network based in Paris.

11:45pm

Fifteen minutes passed, a quarter hour to go before midnight and the start of the new year. Dante thought about his birthday coming up in ten days and what to do, he thought about heading back to Rome and celebrate with his family. Asuka however thought about what to say on her behalf when heading for the EU embassy in five days time along with Dante. Shinji thought about how to explain to Misato about how he ditched NERV for a few days of relaxation and...introspection of a sort, but without the EVA constantly floating around.

Five minutes to go

Shinji sat next to Asuka at the patio, both wearing their jackets, "This is how you celebrate the New Year. No NERV, no anybody really," Asuka said softly as she looked out into the dark night and fields before them, "Yeah..." Shinji agreed.

Asuka looked at him and took out her iPod. She chose a piece and had it played loudly so Shinji and Dante could hear. Shinji immediately recognized the piece, it was the same one he listened to when he thought over what happened with Kaoru.

"I love this piece," Asuka quietly said, but Shinji caught it, "Sorry," he looked at her and she returned his gaze, "I guess...aside from Biber's Passacaglia, this one helps me to sort stuff out...I never knew why. But I guess...I remember what my mom told me that every person has a piece of music that speaks to them most strongly...before she went insane," the last part was hard for Asuka to express.

Shinji looked at her, continually how Asuka over the past few weeks was opening up more and more, but felt a wall was holding her back, "Why...why are you telling me this," he asked.

Asuka looked at him, "I don't know...I guess...I'm tired...of everything. Even EVA piloting doesn't help much anymore...I just want peace...whatever I can find. And if that means telling you a bit about my past...then so be it."

Shinji looked at Asuka with a hint of sadness, because with the act she put up for most the year he has known her, and the moments of how she nearly had an emotional breakdown, and where she ran away and returned...though she did the opposite what Shinji would do...both were similar on how broken both were. He wanted so much to hug Asuka, to absorb the sadness she had and apply it to himself, but knew at this point in their lives...getting close would just put them in a darker place than where they are right now, _'But I wonder...can I risk everything...to have a chance,' _he thought, but unknown to him...Asuka and Dante thought along similar lines.

* * *

(January 1, 2016)

The children arrived back in Tokyo-3, they got off the train and immediately the heat contained in the valley of the city hit them straight in the chest. As they exited the station, they noticed signs telling whose ever left in the city that all public transportation is suspended due to an unexpected state of emergency.

"What a way to start off the new year huh," Asuka sarcastically commented. The boys nodded in agreement and the three proceeded to head for Misato's apartment. Then the unimaginable happened...bombs were dropped and they heard explosions and felt the ground vibrating around them.

Asuka and Dante headed for nearby abandoned cars and huddled down. They noticed Shinji frozen in fear, Asuka got up and rushed him to her end, "What do we do," Dante yelled as more bombs hit the surrounding area, "...We head for the warehouse in the distance and call Misato to get us out of here," she yelled and Dante nodded.

The two Euros got up, grabbed their bags and ran as fast as they could. Shinji stayed close to Asuka, struggling to keep up and as they headed for the warehouse, they noticed tanks in the far distance...all three children knew where they were headed, NERV.

"Shit! If this is what it is...they're going to destroy NERV and take the EVA," Asuka said shocked and confused at the scene unfolding around them. Dante texted Misato and received a reply almost immediately, "Okay she's coming as fast as she could in an armored car," Dante said, "In how long," Shinji panically asked, "In four minutes," Dante said as he adjusted his backpack and held his luggage firmly.

"We have to keep moving. We'll only get killed standing here," the boys nodded in agreement and hurried down the street. For minutes they ran nonstop, Dante kept texting Misato about their movements so she can get a clear idea on how to get to them.

They noticed their apartment in the far distance and rushed to it. After an exhausting 15 minutes, they rushed to their apartments. Their legs burned, but neither of them paid heed, they instead grabbed what they needed most...their passports. Asuka had her's in her desk for quick retrieval, Shinji had his in the cello case for protection, and Dante had his beside his computer. When the three teens got out of their apartments, they took one last look at their homes...stood in silence and then heard a loud horn from the ground level...it was Misato urging them to move it. With the bombs dropping onto the city in the distance...they nodded and rushed down...they all knew their old lives are about to end.

NERV Headquarters

After driving frantically, Misato runned over soldiers and with the bullets streaming around the vehicle, Misato pushed down on the accelerator. The sound of soldiers run over and trampled by the vehicle was disturbing, but no one paid heed.

As soon they got to a secure location, the four got out and ran down the hallway, "What the hell is going on," Asuka yelled as they ran and Misato shot oncoming soldiers dead center in the chest, "Tokyo-02 has issued an Executive Order A-801. That means NERV's special legal status has transferred to the Central Government of Japan."

"Are the American and the European branches involved," Asuka asked, knowing Germany has provided most of the funding and equipment for a third of NERV branches in the United States, Europe, and China, "Not yet, but there have been reports that China and the US are sending in troops in case the JSSDF are defeated."

This alarmed Shinji, "Why do they want to take over NERV this badly," he asked as he heard automatic weapons fire in the far distance behind them, "It has to deal with the EVA in order to initiate Third Impact," Misato revealed.

The three pilots were beyond stunned, but before anymore questions were to be asked, they reached the elevator. But then Misato was shot near her pancreas fell to her knees. Asuka grabbed her gun and shot the soldier in the head. Dante set down his bag and pulled out his NERV issued 9mm. Shinji just looked at Asuka and Dante like they lost it...killing humans was the last thing he was prepared for...Angels were the enemies not humans (then an image of Kaoru flashed in his mind.) Both the Europeans felt an unease after killing a soldier, the two never thought they would even in self-defense situations. Killing Angels and killing humans are completely different situations: one is to fight for the survival of infrastructure and ideologies, but the other was a matter of survival plain and simple.

Misato got up and clutched her wound. She looked at the worried Children, "Don't worry, its not as bad as it looks," She went to the elevator and pressed it open. She looked at her phone, "There's still time...Kids this route will take you directly to your EVA...Lucite was released to protect certain areas, but don't worry...The launch system is able to free the EVAs...There's nothing more to say except to give you this," she handed Dante a small flash-drive, "When this is over...reveal this to the ICC. They will arrest the ones responsible for Second Impact and everything that's happened since...You three are on your own now...no longer EVA pilots but teenagers fighting to get your lives back."

She collapsed to the floor, sweating and breathing heavily. Asuka and Dante pulled her up and gently guided her to the elevator with them. They pressed their floor number and immediately started to go down. Asuka quickly got out her Quick-Clot patch to put over Misato's wound. Dante started to text Central Dogma to figure out a strategy and what's going on outside.

The elevator door opened and noticed the entire EVA holding area was covered in lucite. Misato quickly got out another gun and prepared for anything, "Okay you guys hurry and get to your EVAs now," she ordered.

But Shinji was reluctant to go. Misato grabbed his arm and tried to drag him to the other two pilots, "Shinji this is not the time! Go now," she practically shouted as what anyone in her rank would, "No! No we can't leave you! We have to get you to Central Dogma! Or to the ICU," he said full of worry and took his arm from Misato's firm grip, "Shinji! Go to your EVA now! That's an order," Misato yelled with everything she could muster, "Come on Shinji! We have to get out there and fight," Asuka said, "We can't do this without you," Dante added.

"No I won't leave Misato here to die! She's done so much for us...for me...I can't leave her alone! I won't let another person I care about die because of...those things," he emphasized the last part with venom towards the EVAs.

Misato grasped Shinji's shoulders and made him face her, "Shinji...as a young man now, you have to make difficult decisions...and most of them will hurt the ones you care about. But the pain doesn't last...I've told you this enough times...I've told myself this a few times," she referred to her own relational mistakes.

"But the point is...you have to got out there with your friends and fight as you have never fought before...for yourself and for your livelihood...So please...I beg you as your loving guardian...get out there and give them hell," Misato said and before Shinji could say anything, Misato took off her cross and placed it around Shinji's neck, "After this...live a life again...and that goes to you two as well," she motioned to the Europeans. They nodded a yes and held back their expressivity.

Misato turned again and gave a light peck on the lips. Shinji was beyond surprised, "That's for what you're going to do outside...when you come back all of us will take a nice vacation to Okinawa...how does that sound," Misato said in such a loving tender manner, Shinji couldn't help but let some tears fall, "Yes...Yes..."

Misato smiled and Shinji walked passed her and joined his remaining two friends. Once out of sight, Misato walked back to the elevator and went up back to where she was shot. The elevator was the only functioning one to get to the EVA. She walked to the armored vehicle and strapped on a vest of plastic explosives. She stumbled back to the elevator and soon enough the soldiers came, demanding her to move aside or they'll shoot. She turned to face them and with the soldiers in range, she pressed the detonator...her last thoughts were joining Kaji...wherever he was...

(Deep in Terminal Dogma)

Ritsuko finished setting up the explosives that were already installed in case of an invasion. She programmed the MAGI to accept the program of self-destruction, taking out the entire NERV facility. She rowed her boat up to LILITH'S body and looked up with disgust and shame, to think a scientific facility would go this far in its attempts to change the world through untested technology, and above all...using Children to do the work.

"Mother...I'm about to redeem ourselves from this mess of a world we brought upon ourselves," she looked up at LILITH and took out her PDA to check the programming status of the MAGI, "And hopefully afterwards, our old 'true' colleagues will pick up the pieces...Hope the Children are able to forgive us," she looked down at the LCL and at her diffused reflection.

She rowed her boat back to the platform and was met with Commander Gendo Ikari and a naked 'Rei Ayanami'. She immediately understood what they were doing down here, "Nice of you two to make it," she said and she held up her gun at who she considered the Devil himself and his little AntiChrist. She gave her satisfied smile for what she hoped would be NERV's final moments destroyed by its own system...but sadly unknown to her...it would never be...

(Meanwhile)

The three EVAs were on the surface destroying military aircrafts with ease. And Asuka, after a few minutes of inactivity suddenly was able to pilot as she had done when she first started piloting for NERV Japan. She only revealed that she had an 'epiphany' over the radio. The three EVAs were a sight to behold, in the flaming wreckage of aircrafts they looked like demons from hell unleashed to deliver God's final judgement on Earth.

Then nine Mass-Produced EVAs surrounded the area from above and landed, surrounding the three. All three still had their external cables attached, but knew they had to discard them at this moment. So they did and charged for the nine EVAs.

Asuka struck first, forcing the head of one EVA in half with her hands and stabbing it in the chest with her progressive knife. As she did she felt the S2 Engine; NERV personnel said to destroy the engine, otherwise the EVA Units would simply regenerate as an Angel would. This new asset for the EVA Units shocked the pilots, but they continued to fight with only five minutes counting down to zero. Asuka destroyed the engine and immediately a beam of energy shot up into the air which threw the pilots off balance a bit.

Asuka and Dante would attack head on while Shinji let the EVAs come to him and divert them to the paths of Unit-02 and Unit-03. Asuka split the head of one with her hands, raised it up above her and split the EVA in two. She threw down the two halves and stabbed the S2 core and again, a beam of energy shot up. Dante would try something similar, but would use capoeira moves to kick the Units off balance, body slam them to the ground and stabbed their cores with his own progressive knife. Asuka and Dante tried to maintain their methods of attack, but soon had to adopt the Units EVA sized weapons to take them out.

Shinji tried something different, instead of attacking straight on, he would let them come and he would dodge out of the way and attack from behind. Then one lunged toward him, but he grabbed the weapon, pushed him back and used the weapon to attack the EVA and stabbed the core and used the weapon to stabbed the other Unit he already incapacitated.

After three minutes, the three pilots took out six Mass-Produced EVAs. Three MPEs remained, still had their disturbingly, cannibalistic smiles and carrying their weapons. Dante gripped his controls until he received a reading from Central Dogma...it was massive, "Guys, a massive energy reading coming from below! Pattern Blue," he yelled over the radio.

"Shit! Not another Angel," Asuka cursed under her breath, "No...i-its h-human," Dante stuttered, now genuinely afraid of what's to come.

(Deep in Terminal Dogma)

Rei had fused with Lilith, and Gendo looked up at her with fear and extreme vulnerability. Rei/Lilith felt a power growing inside her and felt the connection towards Shinji and strangely to Asuka and Dante as well. She then felt images going on in her mind that soon led to multiple minds in NERV...she felt herself grow taller and flowing upwards to the surface...to her destiny and final task...

(Geofront)

The three pilots continue their fight with the three MPEs, but with only 1:30 left, their fight turned savage and almost cannibalistic, but then felt the ground shaking violently and blindingly painful light enveloping them. Their communication with Central Dogma ceased with the now prevalent white noise and terrifyingly their minds felt like they were losing grip with the world around, thus making the Children go into unconsciousness...and felt their bodies floating upward and pulled back...as if the veil has been lifted and covered them in a comforting warmth of reassurance.

(Central Dogma's perspective)

As Maya broke down, Hyuga monitored the energy levels and the CCTV footage of the Geofront and how the light of the Lilith/Rei enveloped the six Evangelions fighting out and saw something almost divine, despite the horrifying result that's to come...Third Impact. But the light remained on the Geofront, it didn't levitate upward, but the energy level continued to increase and concentrated around the six EVAs.

"Energy level has reached equilibrium, but the threat of Third Impact is still imminent! Probability level for it to occur is between 76-98%," Aoba shouted out the readings and Sub-Commander just looked at the monitor and as with everyone in Central Dogma held their breaths, "The final judgement is taking place...and Shinji has to make the ultimate decision," Fuyutski said out loud in a stoically calm voice, but edged with anticipation.

"What decision," Ibuki muttered, clutching herself in a futile attempt to maintain composure, "What decision does he have to make?"

Fuyutski remained silent for a few moments as he continued to look at the monitor and at the computer screens below, monitoring the brain waves of the three pilots, "Whether to return humanity to its original state in the gates of paradise...or have us continue to decide our own destinies. But I fear that the latter will come with a heavy price for the Children."

"What sort of price," Hyuga asked, afraid to know the answer. Fuyutski gave his reply, "They may have to leave this world behind," he said cryptically, "You-You mean," Ibuki was on the verge of hysterics, "Yes," Fuyutski confirmed everyone's thoughts. Everyone stood silent, the shooting ceased...even the soldiers stood silent stiff with fear and awe of the sight taking place above...as if God had finally answered the world's prayers for peace...and destruction.

_(The realm of light and sounds)_

_Nothing could be seen, except the darkness illuminated with a whitish black glow. Wind is heard, a soft wind that caresses the skins of the plains or mountains when the storm has passed, or the prelude before the storm. Sounds of flowing water was also heard, flowing down the stream from a childhood memory the pilots could scarcely remember. Images of their lives in Kyoto, Berlin, and Rome flooded the children's minds, their happy moments with their parents, the tragedies surrounding their deaths or abandonment, the hard moments of opening their hearts to one another, the friends they've made in the short time in Japan, and above all...nearly reaching some sort of catharsis with one another._

_Shinji opened his eyes, he noticed shadows in the distance. They soon converged into a single void covering the horizon while above it the sky remained as it was, white aglow with light. Shinji looked over his body, devoid of clothing. He glanced to his left and right, Asuka and Dante appeared to be sleeping...they were also devoid of clothing. Their expressions revealed to him the same thing he experienced when he was unconscious. He then felt himself lying down...lying down over the void beneath him...he noticed the bluish glow below but before he could get a closer look he felt a presence approaching him. He lifted his head and noticed Rei coming, she soon straddled him and locked her gaze with his._

_"Now...you have a decision to make," Rei said, "What decision is that? And why do I have to make it," Shinji asked and Rei looked at him with a soft and sphinx like expression, "Because you have survived your communing with the divinity within yourself...and in that you found God."_

_"What do you mean? I don't understand," he voiced his uncertainty, "Yes you do...you just have trouble expressing it verbally...Now," Rei eased her position and gently held his face, "What type of world do you want to live in?"_

_Shinji was quiet for a moment until the thought he had for months now surfaced, "I want...I want a second chance...a second chance to have a life for me..." he felt selfish and the guilt of Toji's death and his friends leaving, killing Kaoru consumed him, the wind grew louder but Rei's look reassured him._

_"You have just went through the rain and made it through the wind...now you must enter the storm," she said this and Shinji heard Asuka and Dante groaning and gasping for air. He looked on horrified and the wind along with the light strengthened._

_He closed his eyes and abruptly opened them when Rei kissed him on the forehead, as his mother used to do when she lived, she gently caressed his face and placed her hand on the cusp of his neck, "You three will live and will be given the gift of a new life," Shinji widened his eyes more at her statement, "But you must passover, leaving this life and everything you've ever known. Will you be able to handle the burden of forever carrying this piece of history and live a new life for yourselves?"_

_Shinji felt the void beneath grow and the pull becoming stronger, and even if the premise of carrying an even heavier burden of this moment and their childhoods didn't scare him as it should have...he built the bridges between himself and the only two people who understood the burden...he won't be alone this time and uttered his final statement to the girl who was the embodiment of his missed childhood and the beginning of his teenage years, "Yes. Yes I would."_

(Geofront)

The NERV personell, the soldiers for hire, Fuyutski, and radio transmissions in German, English, Japanese, Chinese, and Russian ceased activity and watched the orb of light expand and contract due to unknown forces. Then the orb of light lifted off the ground, emitting unknown energy, the facility vibrated and then on the monitors, the orb of light expanded and contracted and then abruptly disappeared and sending a shock wave around the facility. The power goes out and then the back-up generators, "What the hell..." Aoba voiced out his astonishment as he looked at the monitor, no hint of the EVAs at all.

"Shinji made his decision...sparing us and paying the price," Fuyutski said and looked down, the Children died on screen and nothing could be done, "Damn you to hell Gendo...Yui...I'm sorry...I couldn't protect your son," he muttered to himself and everyone in the room, even the soldiers felt shame, guilt, and above all...grateful for the sacrifice the Children made for Earth to continue.

_(The realm of light and sound)_

_Shinji felt himself falling, with no sense of up, down, right, or left...just falling. Asuka and Dante also felt this strange sensation of falling and lights and waves of light surrounded them as strong, but non destructive currents of energy. Their bodies vibrated and the ambient light surround the entire event changed from the harsh sunlight of Tokyo-03 to a more steel grey of an unknown landscape of ice and mountains. Even the sun looked different, a halo surrounded the orb of distant warmth, Shinji noticed his EVA landing along with Unit-02 and Unit-03 at his sides. He noticed the remaining three Mass-Produced EVAs landing in the distance, their wings held up as a painting Shinji could now vaguely recall._

_"Okay let's get the bastards," Asuka yelled over the radio, "Right behind you," Dante yelled over the radio as well. Shinji then sees his comrades charging for the three remaining MPEs, "Wait guys! NO!"_

_Shinji's pleas for a cease and retreat strategy fell on deaf ears. Two of the MPEs charged toward Shinji's friends, the two Europeans used everything they had to disarm the MPEs, using their training ranging from Filipino Kali, Krav Maga to Capoeira. But no matter what they could dish out, the MPEs dodged, blocked and redirected the blows back to the Euros. The MPEs used their AT Fields to throw Unit-02 and Unit-03 back. The two MPEs readied their lances and lunged for the two pilots._

_Both Asuka and Dante tried to put up their AT Fields, but when the MPEs lunged forward with their lances, the AT Fields provided little protection and the two Euro pilots felt the lances pierce their bodies. Dante's head got slashed and his feet were pierced as well. The pain seared white hot from his wounds and to his horror, felt blood flowing from the stabs. Asuka got stabbed in her hands as she tried to deflect the lance's blows and as she hunched forward, the MPE jumped up, landed behind her and slashed up her back. She yelled in agony, alarms rang in both of the damaged EVAs and the two traumatically injured pilots summoned all the strength they had left and charged for the MPEs. The grotesque two smiled, grabbed the two around their torsos and flipped them to the ground, knocking the two pilots out._

_Shinji at his vantage point watched the grizzly scene unfold as he held off the other MPE. Shinji couldn't shake the echoing screams of agony from his mind, "Asuka, Dante. I told you to not attack...I wanted you two to stop...damn it...DAMN IT!"_

_He pushed the MPE back and punched it in the stomach, but then the MPE lunged forward and bites Shinji's shoulder. Shinji tried to maintain his agony, not to spread his pain to his comrades, but the pain still had him in tears and to his horror as well he felt blood dripping down his shoulder._

_"I've had enough! I've had enough! I've had enough! I've had enough! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"_

_He grabbed the MPE by the head and forced the head to split in two by the mouth. He never felt this type of rage since the stint that landed him stuck in the EVA for over a month. He felt energy flowing throughout his body, the adrenaline-fueled rush was addictive and he wanted to destroy the MPEs on his own. He then caught sight of a lance being thrown at him. It hit him in the chest, where his own S2 engine was located but instead of another trip into the depths of his sub-conscious it shout out a light and once again it engulfed the EVAs in the vicinity. Shinji felt the light piercing his eyes and again felt falling into the void...everything went black._

(Moments later on the ice)

Shinji opened his eyes to the steel-greyish blue sky above lit by the ethereal sun. He got up, his body tense and aching, in particularly his torso had a sort of numbness. He sat up and looked around and noticed Asuka and Dante lying down in the fetal position beside him. To his continuing horror, their wounds are exactly the same as shown in his past dreams. He just hoped the second aspect of his dreams were just his fear of being left alone...

"Asuka! Asuka! Wake up," he pleaded as he shook her body hoping for a response...which to his heart's content there was, "Sh-Shinji...it hurts...my body hurts," she said through the pain as loose tears fell down her face. He picked her up to sitting level and hugged her firmly, but was wary of her wounds on her back.

His face buried in her collar area and breathed in her scent. Asuka hugged him tighter and by an unknown force, their lips met and their kiss grew heated, but it wasn't out of romantic longing. It was something deeper, something the two couldn't dare to describe at this moment. They broke apart and just let their muffled cries sound away.

Dante groaned, "Guys...the EVAs are gone...gone for good..." he said through his own pain. His head throbbed with pain with blood coming from above the hairline as well as his feet, "Guys..." he pleaded for a response, wanting to hear a human voice.

"Yeah...we lived so we can die," Asuka said as she continued to cry and in turn, Dante started to tear up, knowing the inevitability of death on a frozen wasteland drew near. Shinji looked at the two, he never would've thought that even with the circumstances they went through that Asuka and Dante, two of the most self-assured people he's ever got to befriend would have the same problems as himself and would be so broken at the end of it all. No more EVA, no more NERV, no more ANGELS, _"No more father..."_ he muttered the last bit so low neither of the Europeans heard.

Shinji shook his head, "We're not going to die. We can't die...we just can't," Shinji said, making the other two look at him. Both were desperate to believe him, but before they could say anything they all heard helicopters and all-terran vehicles approaching them. They felt their AT-Fields dying down and suddenly the cold pierced their skins and with the wounds they have made the pain intensify five-fold.

Shinji got up and despite the pain in his chest, he ran around waving his hands, "HELP! HELP US! HELP! PLEASE! WE'RE HURT HERE! HELP!"

Asuka and Dante watched Shinji running around with blood flowing down his chest and seeing him slowing down, looking increasingly fatigued. Sweat glistened his face and body, his shirt soaked in the obvious areas and thus, causing him to shiver violently. He compensated by running around again to get the attention of the incoming vehicles and helicopters.

(Moments later)

The sounds of the engine and propellors above were inescapable. Shinji looked out the window while paramedics from the UN looked him over to see if there were anymore injuries. Asuka and Dante were further up the craft, also getting examined by the paramedics. Shinji looked to his right towards the back of the craft and noticed American teenagers with their families, _'Tourists.'_

Shinji lied down with the permission of the paramedic, he looked above to the window, the steel-grey skies outside were a far cry from the eerie eternal blue of Tokyo-03...which meant it was more comforting. For reasons unknown, the cold he felt, the pain he's felt at the moment, his own degenerated state, the feeling of nature in constant flux...it felt comforting. As if he just woke from a long-term nightmare and now back into what he hoped...was a reality that however painful, he would be prepared to handle.

He got up with the help of the paramedic and walked to Asuka, lying facing down. She had her head turned towards the left side of the helicopter, dried tears stained her face. Her blanket was enough to keep her warm, but the awkward position due to her back injuries she struggled to get to sleep.

Shinji brushed a bit of her hair around her left ear, "I hope I made the right decision," he gave the lightest of smiles as he caressed her head. She then drifted off to sleep.

As he walked back to his spot, his hand was gently grasped by Dante. Both boys looked at each other and both grasped each others hands firmly in an impromptu handshake. Dante closed his eyes, he was also exhausted but the pain enveloping his head was unbearable. Shinji sat back down at his spot and lied down on his back. The pain in his chest throbbed and pulsated as his heart beat, he took one last look of the sky outside his window and let the darkness envelop his consciousness...but this time, no dreams to worry about.

The helicopter flew away from the frozen wasteland, flew between the mountains, headed for the ocean and headed for an aircraft carrier. The radio Shinji faintly heard was in a language he couldn't pinpoint, neither German, English, Italian or any language he came across back home..._'Hope I still have a home...Do I deserve a home...Do we deserve a home,' _he thought over how in some twisted way...the three EVAs somewhere are looking down at them, arms outstretched to embrace a new life and a new destiny for himself and his comrades.

**~FIN~**

**This story is over, but the upcoming one is about to begin. An ambitious crossover continuing what I started here and in my Danny Phantom story "Four Walls." The story is called LES MUSICIENS-2005.**

**Since starting this back in 2008, things have changed. My writing and my attempts at exploring the emotions that drive the pilots and the moments of silence that are as important if not more than the action scenes. What changed the most was me not being afraid to explore the depths of human emotions and how destructive and beautiful they can be. I'm still exploring this realm of writing and I hope to find more cave openings to guide me in this unknown terrain.**

**And why was this even called "The Enlightening Music" ? Well...what moves you when circumstances become difficult and to massive to deal? What helps you in the dark moments of life? What can enlighten you from the confines of irrationality and fear?**

**Whatever your answers may be...that is music to you and only for you.**


End file.
